Accidental Princess (Re-written and edited)
by Saphire.rayne
Summary: Cyra Varik grew up learning the tricks and trades of a thief. Sent into the castle to retrieve a special item turns her life around when she receives news that she's been chosen as Princess of Wysteria. Being royal was never her intention nor was falling in love. A lot happens to Cyra that she never expected. Will she adjust to the life of a royal or return to her old life?
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe I have to wear _this_ ," I grumble kicking my feet out beneath the long, flowing fabric of my dress. "I'm a thief, not a princess." I stumble a few times trying to walk correctly in this forsaken thing. The events leading up to this situation resurface in my mind.

 _"There's an important item somewhere in the castle and we need you to sneak in and retrieve it," Mark explains handing me a flyer. I examine the contents of the paper to see a contest being held to declare a lucky woman as the next heir to the throne._

 _"What does this flyer have to do with me?"_

 _Mark's eyes stare at me until I realize what his intentions are. "No way," I object. "I am not going to associate myself with_ those _types of women. Send someone else."_

 _Mark chuckles as well as his second in command, Sam. "Do you honestly think we can sneak a man into the castle without anyone batting an eye? You don't realize how easy this day will be for you to get in and out without anyone blinking twice."_

 _"I don't care," I say._

 _Sam steps up and studies my face; I step away feeling uncomfortable. "I'm with Cyra on this one. It's too obvious. She doesn't have a womanly feature at all. She'll easily throw the mission."_

 _I step closer to my comrade and greet his shoulder with the ball of my fist. He playfully grabs his shoulder in pain and I scowl at him. "I can be womanly!" I boast._

 _"A woman wouldn't punch her friend in the shoulder," Sam chuckles._

 _I lower my brows at him and lift my arm up as a threat._

 _"Enough," Mark interrupts. "You have no choice in this, Cyra. Consider a larger portion of the pay yours to do what you want." Without allowing me to refuse, Mark steps out of the room followed by Sam._

I couldn't believe those two. When I had changed into the dress they had gotten for me they both laughed. I tried to wipe the smirks off their faces but ended up tripping and bruising my knee instead. I lift the skirts of my dress to my shins and hasten my pace to reach the castle in time for the competition. I hear the clock tower bells sound off eleven times and I realize I'm late.

The gates are within my sight and I start to run, tripping mostly, until the image of a closed gate brings me to a stop. I curse under my breath. If I didn't have to wear this stupid dress and heels I would have made it in time.

I examined the lowered gate. There had to be another way inside. I search the stony wall for anything I could climb. A smile crosses my face when my eyes find a protruding brick allowing enough space for my foot to rest on. I slide up the sleeves of my gown and hoist myself up the wall. The tip of my shoe fits perfectly on the brick and I begin to raise my other up higher when the hem of my dress snags on something.

"Oh, come on," I groan and look down to see the dress caught on the jagged edge of another protruding stone. I tug on the dress until it becomes loose with a rip. I release an agitated breath but continue to climb the wall. I get a few feet up when I begin to remember I'm not wearing my usual shoes and start to have trouble holding a grip on the wall.

"What are you doing?"

The tip of my foot loses its position and I tumble to the ground. I spew a few curses until I realize there's someone a few feet away. I bring myself to my feet and look up into the owner of the voice. Two eyes as red as roses narrow at me and a firm line of lips rest inches below.

"I came here for this," I quickly say shoving the flyer towards him. A hand resting at his waist reaches for the paper and his eyes shift over the large font.

"You're late," he says with a smooth, deep voice. His auburn colored hair sways over his forehead as he lifts his head up and returns the paper. I notice a glimmer of metal flash in the sunlight by his ear bearing some sort of earring tracing his cartilage.

"I know but I'm really determined to get in there. Wysteria needs a new princess and I'm the right choice," I fib. I honestly wasn't interested in the stupid charade but I wanted that item and the money that came with it.

The man eyes me over and his lip twitches slightly and I know he's fighting a smile. "Right, well, a princess is never late. Nor is she covered in dirt." He lets out a snort before turning away and walking back to the gate. I take in a deep breath before jogging up beside him.

"I had trouble with my dress," I say through my gasping breaths to keep up with his long strides. "I wouldn't have gotten dirty if the gate wasn't closed. Look, I really need to get in there. Please."

He stops walking then turns to me with narrowed eyes. "Why should I let you?"

"Please let me in. I've promised my dying mother I'd become the princess or attempt it before she passes." I say pretending to tear up and batting my eyelashes. It usually works for most girls so it was worth a try.

The man cocks a brow, clearly unimpressed, but sighs, "Fine. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today."

My lips curve into a smile and I lift the bottom of my dress as he unlocks and opens the gate. I step inside and my jaw drops at the beautiful sight set before me. The castle is humongous and made of an elegant white stone. Luscious green grass surrounds the border of the castle and flora of every kind imaginable decorates the landscape. A large marble fountain rests in the middle of the courtyard just before pearl white steps leading up to the castle's front entryway.

"Wow," I breathe.

"You get used to it," the man says placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. Whether it was because he saw me as a threat or it was just a habit of his. Now that I notice it, he does have quite a bit of armor on. He must be a knight.

"The competition is in that door and to the right. When you hear a bunch of screaming girls, you'll know you're in the right place," the knight says crossing his arms over his broad chest plate.

"Thank you," I say. My heart calms and I'm grateful he didn't offer to escort me there personally. I attempt to curtsy and hear a snort from the knight in response. I instinctively scowl but stop myself when I remember my mission. I plaster a fake smile on my face before trudging over to the steps and enter the hallway. I knew I was making a fool of myself but that didn't matter because money was involved.

I enter the castle and follow the directions as instructed. As I make my way down the cool, marble hallway, I slide my fingers into the collar of my dress and pull out an envelope that held my objective inside. Mark had told me not to open it until I was inside the castle. For whatever reason, I had no idea.

I slide open the latch and remove a folded piece of paper covered in words. It looked like a page torn from a book. Curiosity taking hold, I unfold the page to find an image of a drawn flower. My brows draw together in my confusion and I bite my lip as I read the description beneath the sketch.

 _Starlight Lilium, also known as Starlight Lily, is said to grow inside the ancient garden of the Wysterian Castle. Although it hasn't been proven, this flower is believed to grant wishes upon those who discover it and whisper their wish while removing the flower from the earth._

There was no way I was sent here to get a dumb flower, a myth at that. I flip over the page but it's blank. Anger and betrayal flows through me and I crumple the paper and throw it at the wall.

"Is this a joke? Those jerks!" I say loudly. "I"m gonna strangle them."

"What have we here?" A male voice says behind me and I turn around startled. A man with snow white hair is leaning over and picking up the crumpled paper. "It's not like a lady to litter," he says tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

Crimson eyes, just like the knight's, gaze at me with a bit of amusement flashing behind them.

"I accidently dropped it," I lie and snatch the page from his hands before he opens it.

"Is that why you were cursing and talking about strangling someone?" He lifts a brow suspiciously but the smile remains on his face.

"You heard all that?" I mumble.

"It's hard not to when you're not exactly quiet about it," he says with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry," I murmur before shoving the page back into my dress. The man strides over to me and lifts my chin up to examine my face. I notice how long his lashes are and his lips are smooth like silk. My cheeks begin to burn and I stagger back, at a loss for words.

"You're quite beautiful," he says and it takes all I can to keep myself from staring at those lips of his.

I lower my chin and blink myself back from my trance. "Thanks," I mumble.

I step away and the man chuckles. "Do I make you flustered?"

"Of course not," I blurt out quickly.

The man smiles at me but something about it comes off as mischievous.

"I'm assuming you're here for the competition, correct?"

"Maybe," I say averting his gaze.

"Shall I escort you? I'm heading there myself." He reaches a hand out but I don't take it.

"I'm a little nervous," I fib. "I'm just trying to compose myself before I join everyone."

His brow lifts again and I know he sees through my lie. He grabs hold of my hand anyways. "You'll do fine. You're beautiful. That's all that matters with these things."

I search my head for excuses but come up short so I've no choice but to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

High pitched squeals grow louder as I reluctantly proceed down a long hallway alongside a stranger. A few girls step out of a room and notice me approaching. They smile widely at the man beside me but their eyes narrow in a jealous glare when they shift to me. If it didn't jeopardize the mission, I'd give these ladies a reason to dislike me for more than my looks.

"Good morning, Ladies," the man purrs and the girls return an array of giggles.

"It's good to see you, Sir Leo," a shorter blonde coos. Her friend, a chubby brunette, holds out her hand while the man, Leo, softly presses his lips to the top of it. She fans her face playfully and Leo gives her a flirtatious wink.

I keep my face straight despite how disgusted I was seeing how these rich folk acted toward each other. The girls must have forgotten my existence because immediately the blonde focuses on me and snickers. "Who let the peasants in today?"

"Excuse me?" I say taking a step toward her.

"This is my friend," Leo says wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. His lips brush the tip of my ear as he whispers, "Ignore them."

The brunette releases a sound of disgust and tosses her hair over her shoulder while the blonde stares me down. If this was what the competition consisted of contestant wise, I'm glad I wasn't here for that.

"Shouldn't you ladies be inside trying to win over the judges?" Leo nods his chin towards a large set of doors.

"We were just taking a break," the brunette says checking her nails. The blonde reapplies some lipstain before smacking her lips at Leo. The two link their arms before returning to the party inside the room.

"Thank the gods they're gone," Leo says loosening the tight smirk on his face. "I can't stand them."

"Then why do you put up with them?"

"I'm a bureaucrat of the Kings. It's my job to be a gentleman."

"I don't know how you people do it. I'd go crazy dealing with stuck up brats all the time." I make a disgusted face towards the door.

"You're not going to win any hearts with that face, my dear." Leo maneuvers himself in front of me and presses his fingers beneath my chin and lifts my face up. My eyes once again find his and every tense muscle in me relaxes. "I like this face much better." His lips inch closer and I do all I can to remain composed. "Good luck," he says and shoves me through the double doors.

I stumble inside and multitudes of heads turn my way. I straighten myself and remind myself to act natural. A maid greets me and offers a glass of wine and I take it without thinking, hoping to blend in with the rest of the women. A few of the guests snicker at me but I try my best to ignore them. The sooner this was over, the sooner I could return to scouting the castle for the stupid flower. If it even exists.

I find a secluded corner of the room and lean against the wall. My eyes scan over the bright red wallpaper accented with golden flowers. Large paintings of the long line of previous rulers decorate the far wall along with family heirlooms. Near the front of the crowd stands a finely dressed man. Long, lavender hair is tied at the nape of his neck and hangs slightly off his shoulders.

I take a sip of my wine and continue glancing around the room. A sudden cry startles me as well as the room and all eyes are on two women arguing. One of the guards tries to part the hordes of women blocking the way. I continue watching the event unfold when one of the women flies out of the crowd and into a large glass-doored cabinet. The glass cracks and the cabinet teeters.

Without thinking, I set my glass of wine on a nearby tray and rush for the young girl. I reach out and push the girl. I slam my body against the cabinet to keep it steady and a sharp pain shoots through my arm. I pull away to see a shard of glass protrudes from my bicep. The room is silent and I look around to see all eyes watching us. The young girl's eyes are wide with terror and I see tears forming.

"Are you okay?" I ask her quietly, extending my hand to help her up.

It takes me a minute to recognize her as one of the young women in the hall. She notices this too and swats my hand away. "Get away from me. You've ruined my dress." A few girls rushed over to help her up instead. She looked at me then scoffed, "Can someone please escort this filth out of here?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Suddenly, the pain in my arm throbbed and I press the palm of my hand over the injury. The area was tender and I winced as my fingers pressed closely to stop the bleeding.

"What a display," a voice says behind me. I turn to see the lavender haired man from earlier approaching us. He reaches the brunette first, his eyes looking over every inch of her. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she says shifting her eyes toward me. "My dress is ruined though."

The man's head turns and his eyes quickly find my bloodied arm. He returns his attention back on the girl. "Wouldn't you rather have a wrinkled dress rather than one cut up and bloodied?"

"What?" The girl stares at the man with confusion.

"That young woman protected you with her own body and ended up getting injured because of your recklessness. I don't tolerate violence let alone ingratitude. You're disqualified from this competition. I'll have one of the guards escort you to the front gate."

"You can't do this!" The girl panics when a guard grabs her arm. She wiggles under his firm grip. "You can't do this!" Her words come out in sobs as the guard drags her out of the room. The women begin to whisper among themselves, all of them surprised by everything that just happened.

"How's your arm?"

The lavender haired man reaches for my arm and gently lifts my hand up to examine the damage. "It's nothing," I say forcing my voice to stay even.

"You've lost a lot of blood from 'nothing'," he says. I blink at him, the room starting to feel heavy. My feet give out and I feel strong arms wrap around me. The last words I hear before I lose myself to the darkness, "Alert the doctor there's been an accident!"


	3. Chapter 3

When I awake, the sun is barely setting beyond the stain glassed window. Scatters of colored light dance over my bed and it takes a few minutes to realize where I am. My fingers lightly brush the fresh bandage over my wound. The throbbing has subsided but the tenderness is still there.

"You've been out for a few hours," a male voice says at the foot of my bed. I sit up quickly and my head spins. "You lost a bit of blood. Don't move so quickly."

When the room stops twirling, the knight from before comes into focus. He removes himself from the wall and stands beside the bed. "How's your arm?"

"It's still a bit tender, but it'll heal."

"Good," he says. "I've been ordered to inform Giles once you've woken up. I'll be right back."

I watch him leave without another word. I end up staring at the dancing colors while I wait. Minutes pass and I decide to take a chance at getting on my feet. My feet press firmly on the tiled floor and I put pressure on my good arm as I lift myself off the bed. The room remains steady and I turn to gaze out the colored window.

The door opens and I turn my head, immediately regretting it. I grab my head and find myself sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You need to take it easy," a voice says. I gaze up to a hazy vision of lavender. "That was quite the risk you took in there to save that girl."

"It was just instinct," I say with a shrug. I wince as pain shoots through my arm. This was going to be interesting explaining back at the hideout.

"Well, despite the unpleasant events that took place today, I have good news," the man says taking a seat beside me. I give him a confused look. "I was impressed by your display of bravery this morning and I spoke with the other chaperones and they've agreed to have you as the Princess elect."

My head starts to throb and I tell myself that I've misheard him. "I'm sorry; I'm still a bit dazed. What did you just say?"

"I think your courage and, as you put it, 'instincts' would be great for the kingdom. That is why we've chosen you to be the next heir to the throne."

"There has to be a mistake," I argue. I can't be named princess. I hardly participated.

"I don't make mistakes," the man says smugly. He removes himself from the bed and approaches the knight. "Alyn, show her to her room and have the maids clean her up."

"My orders to watch her till she woke, not be her butler," the knight growls.

"I'm giving you a new order. Understood?"

The knight grumbles under his breath, "Fine."

"I'll see you at dinner," the dark haired man says before leaving the room. The knight lets out a sigh and opens the door and steps out. I take that as my hint to follow. He walks ahead of me and I try my best to keep up with his quick stride. "Can you slow down a bit," I call out. "I still feel a bit light headed."

"Sorry, it's a habit," he says slowing down.

"So, your name's Alyn, right?"

"Yes, but I prefer those I don't know call me Captain."

Ignoring his remark, I continued my questions. "So you're the Captain of the Guard here?"

He nods.

"How long have you been a knight?"

"Do you normally ask a lot of personal questions?"

"Sorry, it's a habit," I say mocking his words.

He glances at me, his brow cocked and his lips in a slight smirk. We turn a few corners and I keep any questions I have to myself. We finally reach a large wooden door and my jaw hangs as I tilt my head to view the top. It had to be about 10 feet tall.

Alyn reaches for the knob and pushes the large door open. I step inside first and grip the frame of the doorway to steady myself as I take in the expensive furniture and size of the chamber. A four poster bed covered in red satin sheets rests against a cream colored wall. Large windows reside on either side along with a balcony a couple feet away from the end. A large door opens up to another chamber that contains a pool for bathing and a huge walk in closet decorated with dresses for every occasion.

"I see you've found the closet," Alyn says following behind me. I remain staring at the lines of dresses, debating whether my dislike of the things is worth it.

"All of this is _mine_?"

Another nod. I force myself away from the dresses and glance at the knight before running and leaping onto the bed. My skin rubs against the silky sheets and I immediately want to fall asleep enveloped by them.

I hear an uncomfortable cough from the knight and I sit up on the bed to see him looking at me awkwardly.

"It's not every day you see a grown woman leap onto a bed."

My cheeks burn and I scoot off the bed as quickly as possible. "Sorry; I'm not used to living so extravagantly." I can't let myself get distracted by all of this.

Alyn's eyes appear sympathetic but he remains quiet. Neither of us speaks another word but thankfully someone steps through the door breaking the awkward silence. Four maids scurry into the room and Alyn takes that as his cue to leave. Before I can say anything, he's already out the door.

The maids hustle me into the bathing chamber. They quickly remove my torn dress and I shriek trying to cover my exposed body. One of the maids clicks her tongue at me, "You're so skinny. That'll change soon enough."

I'm forced into the hot water and every ache of my body starts to weaken and I feel myself relax. The women massage shampoo into my hair and scrub at the dried blood covering areas of my body. As I start to close my eyes, one of the maids gasps. "I've never seen someone get this bad before."

I glance up to see her and the other maids staring at my legs.

"So unladylike," another maid chimes in.

Before I can explain, one of the maids has smothered a sticky substance over my entire shin. "What are you-" I start to ask but the maid rips off the sticky substance with a strand of paper and I cry out in pain. "Are you crazy?" I hiss.

"If you can't even take care of yourself, how do you expect to run a country?" The maid says as she smears more ooze over other parts of my leg. Without warning, she rips off more hair one strip after another until my legs are burning and red.

"Don't be such a baby," one of them snickers.

"I thought maids were supposed to treat a princess with respect," I moan rubbing the irritated skin of my leg.

"Giles didn't order us to pamper you, my dear. We were told to sculpt you to look like an heir to the throne."

"If I knew this is what I was in for, I'd have never agreed to it," I mumble.

The women continue to shape me into a princess. By the time we're done, I'm covered head to toe in makeup. They thankfully let me choose what I wanted to wear and I settled for a strapless teal colored dress. My brown hair is curled and tied up enough to let a few loose curls bounce against my back as I practice walking in heels.

I practice walking back and forth around my room. A knock at the door causes me to turn and lose my footing . I stumble and trip over myself falling forward. I grab the closest thing to me. Arms steady me and I glance up to see Alyn's face inches from mine and I immediately back away. "I'm sorry," I blurt out quickly.

He coughs and rests a hand on his sword absently. "Giles sent me to get you. Dinner is ready."

"Okay," I say embarrassed. He waits for me to exit the room and I speak up quietly, "I prefer you walk ahead of me."

He raises his brows questioningly. I step closer to him and whisper "I'm still getting used to these horrible things."

He releases a snort before rolling his eyes and taking the lead down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had ended and I was stuffed beyond belief. The table was covered end to end with an assortment of food: roasted ham, baked potatoes, curry, various types of bread, and so many desserts. Due to the looks I received, I knew I needed to work on my etiquette. I ended up shoving everything into my mouth as quickly as possible. I couldn't remember the last time I had a warm meal.

Mark, Sam, and I relied solely on the money we received from completing a job. We barely got any clients and when we did, they were usually just as poor. _Mark and Sam_! I'd nearly forgotten about them. I've been through so much today that my mission has barely crossed my mind. I had to let them know what's going on.

My maids prepare me for my first night in the castle and I comply with everything they suggest just to get them out of the room quicker. By the time they've left, the sun has set and all that surrounds the castle walls is darkness. I listen to my door for any signs of someone passing or standing guard. When I'm greeted with silence, I quietly change into something flexible and creep onto the balcony. I glance around for anything climbable that I can use to descend. I spot a line of ivy and check to make sure it can withhold my weight. I quietly lower myself to the ground and sidle against the stone wall to avoid any guards that might be checking the grounds.

The moon shines brightly above me. I take in a deep breath and rush for the brick wall and quickly climb over. I sigh in relief once my feet touch the ground. I'm lucky I hadn't been caught. I take off sprinting into the town and down alleys to our hideout. An abandoned building comes into view and I go over my explanation in my head over and over as it grows closer. I glance around to make sure no one has followed me before opening the rusty door and stepping inside. Darkness envelopes me but I know my way around that I have no trouble finding the secret door.

I lift open the hatch and slide inside and climb the wooden ladder. My eyes adjust to the dim lightning coming from our small underground room. The lighting grows brighter as I near and step through the low doorway.

Something metal greets my neck and my arms are restrained behind my back. "It's me," I wheeze out.

"Dammit, Cyra, don't sneak up on us like that," Sam says lowering his knife. He returns to the table covered in papers. Mark hadn't seemed to have flinched at all at my arrival. "Where have you been?" Sam says crossing his arms and resting his waist against the edge of the table.

"You won't believe me," I say pressing my palms flatly on the table.

"Were you able to find what was requested?" Mark says without glancing up from the table.

"You mean did I find a made up flower? No. Also, thank you for telling me about it, by the way." I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at him.

"If I had told you, would you have accepted it?"

He had a point. "Even if I did, what's the point? It doesn't exist anyways."

"Our client believes otherwise. He's insistent that we find it."

I pout and sigh. "It's just a stupid flower. I don't see why it's so important."

"I heard his child is dying," Sam says quietly. He doesn't need to finish for me to know that the flower gives that father hope.

"There's no guarantee I'll find it, but I'll keep searching since I'll be spending a lot of time in the castle now."

Mark glances up from his papers and Sam looks at me with confusion. I couldn't help but feel awkward about this situation but I need to let them know. "Thanks to your scheme, I've been chosen as the princess elect." I mumble the last part, the realization hitting me.

They both start laughing and Sam wraps an arm around my shoulder. "There's no way someone like you would be a princess. I mean, come on Cyra, you have as much etiquette as a feral dog."

I shove his arm off me and narrow my eyes at him. "It's not like I wanted to be chosen. It just happened."

"Could I be your prince?" Sam says with a snicker. I playfully shove him and he laughs harder. The bell chimes, causing a loud vibration to echo down the silent hallway. It was growing late.

"I need to head back before someone notices I'm gone," I say turning.

They both remain silent as I walk away. A hand suddenly grabs my wrist just as I reach the door. "You're serious?" Sam asks. I quietly nod my head. He holds my wrist tighter before speaking, "Don't forget about us."

I place my hand over his and give him a soft smile. "Of course I won't forget you guys. You're my family. I'll search for that flower. You have my word."

Sam releases his hand and sad smile before opening the door. I give a quick wave before stepping out into the darkness.

I land on the soft grass within the courtyard with a hard thud. I take off in a silent sprint towards the back of the castle where the ivy is located. I climb up the thick vines and search one final time for any patrolling guards. The doors on my balcony remain open and I sneak inside. They create a slight creaking sound as I close them shut and lock them. I turn around and lean against the glass panels and let out a huge breath of air. I made it and no one seemed to notice I disappeared.

I step farther into my room and start to remove my shirt and prepare for bed when I spot a shadow out of the corner of my eye. "Who's there?" I say reaching for the closest object to defend myself with. The shadow stands up from the small table at the edge of my bedroom and strides over to me. I back away until I'm pressed against a wall. I search for any sort of weapon but come up short. The shadow steps closer until I get a good look at the face in the streaks of moonlight peaking in through the large windows.

"Where have you been?"

"Dammit, Alyn, you scared me." I loose a breath and my body relaxes. I feel him take another step closer and lift my head to look at him. His eyes are narrow and he looks pissed.

"Where have you been?" He asks again. His voice is eerily calm despite his angry expression.

"I was just out on the balcony," I say keeping my voice level.

"We both know that's not true." He takes another step closer to me.

"Fine, I went for a walk. I just needed some fresh air. Today's been crazy."

He stares at me for a minute or two but seems to buy my story. "Next time, ask for someone to go with you. It's dangerous."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"You're a member of the royal family now. Take it seriously."

"I'm sorry, okay?" I fold my arms and release a disgruntled noise.

"You need to be careful," Alyn says but all anger seems to have disappeared. I glance at his face and his eyes look more worried than anything.

"Fine. I'll be more careful." I say.

He lifts his hand but lowers it just as quickly. "Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," he says before turning and heading for the door.

"Alyn," I call out. He turns around, surprised, but stays. "How long were you waiting?"

Even in the darkness, I can tell he's smiling when he says, "Awhile."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm nearly late for breakfast. Due to my late return last night, I was exhausted and it took my maids a couple tries to finally remove me from my bed. I could hardly keep my eyes open as they got me ready for the day.

Giles greets me as I enter the dining hall. He has a newspaper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. I take a seat and the smell of food makes my stomach growl. I immediately begin filling my plate.

"Nice of you to join us, Princess," Giles says without so much as glancing from his paper.

I try to hide my smile by chewing on a thick slice of bacon.

"Since you're here, we'll discuss your schedule for the day. Lessons begin after breakfast. Sir Leo has offered to be your teacher and I've asked him to show you how to properly dance. There will be a ceremony at the end of this week to celebrate your becoming of the princess. I have high expectations from you. We wouldn't want to see you make a fool of yourself around potential marriage candidates, would we?"

It takes a minute for his words to sink in. Marriage candidates? "I just became princess and now you're telling me I have to get married too?"

"It's only natural for a princess to marry and strengthen her kingdom," Giles says while taking another sip of his coffee. "Don't worry though, I've selected only the finest choices for prince consort."

"But the king has ruled alone for several years," I claim.

"The King lost his wife and child and chose to never remarry. You on the other hand are young and eventually we'd need an heir to the throne. It's only natural you would select a husband. It'll be both beneficial to you and Wysteria."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I got swept into this idea of just living the rich life only to find out I'm only going to end up being a pawn to make the kingdom stronger.

Giles continues to go over my schedule for the week. Princess lessons in the mornings, lunch at noon, more lessons in the afternoon and an hour break to do as I please before dinner.

"As soon as you finish your meal, one of the guards will escort you to the library where Leo will be waiting to teach you the history of our kingdom and its previous rulers then he'll discuss how you should conduct yourself at social gatherings. Something I've found you lacking in," Giles says taking a sip from his mug while keeping one eye trained on me as I bit into another slice of bacon.

Suddenly at a loss of my appetite, I set down the piece of bacon. Today was going to be interesting.

The guard opens a wooden door and I gaze inside to see towers of books lining enormous shelves that have to be 3 stories tall. My jaw drops and I can't decide where to start searching. Whenever I had time to myself, I always spent it reading stories. Yet, I've never seen anything quite as luxurious as this.

The guards close the door and usher me farther into the room; it doesn't take much to convince me to explore the towering bookcases. I slide my fingers along the sturdy spines of books, my eyes scanning the words indented into the fabric with soft golden colors.

"The Princess has a fascination with books I presume?"

I turn around, startled, and find Leo standing a few feet away at the end of the small aisle. He smiles at me, not just with his lips, but those ruby eyes as well. He steps closer to me and reaches for one of the books my hand rests against.

"And she has good taste, too," he says pressing a finger to the spine of the book. His eyes find mine and I tell myself not to look away. The he didn't intimidate me. Something shimmers across them and my heart races.

"Well, I'm sure we're not here to stand around admiring books," I mumble as I step around him towards the middle of the library.

"Charming as always, Princess," Leo chuckles behind me. I find a large, wooden table and lean against it. Leo places himself in front of me, propping his elbow on his arm and placing a finger to his chin. "I have my work cut out for me it seems."

I draw my brows together in irritation. I remove myself from the table and stare up at him. "Are you insulting me?"

"I'm just stating the obvious, darling. You've got no etiquette or manners whatsoever."

"Not towards you anyways," I say. He releases a quiet sound I can only assume is a laugh. "You're just some pretty rich boy. You have no idea what I've been through and why I am the way I am."

"I don't need to because none of that matters now. Giles requested a Princess to dazzle the world and I'm going to fulfill that promise even if it takes late night sessions. Once I'm done with you, you'll even fool yourself."

"No matter how much make up you put on me, you can't change me," I retort. He steps closer, his face inches from mine. My heart beats faster but I stand my ground.

His lips spread into that damn smirk again as he says, "Watch me."

My feet ache after hours of stepping alongside Leo. At first I was cocky and thought dancing couldn't be hard to learn but after stepping on Leo's feet time and time again, I realized it was worse than I thought. Everytime I messed up, he'd have me start from the beginning. You'd think after being stepped on so many times, he'd have called it quits. That man was determined and I kind of admired it even if he was a bit too stubborn for my tastes.

I sit in a nearby chair massaging my sore feet. These heels were going to kill me. A soft knock at the door causes me to quickly replace my shoe. Giles steps in followed by a young man with silver hair. Leo immediately starts talking with Giles who occasionally glances over at me. The young man stands nervously beside him.

The two finish their conversation and Giles introduces the young man. "I have asked Nico to be your personal butler. If you need anything he will assist you without question. Lessons are over for the morning. You may return to your bed chamber until lunch. Nico will escort you there."

I don't waste any time getting out of there. I excuse myself quickly and speed walk down the long corridor. Since I have time, I should start searching for the flower. If it exists.

A voice calls from behind me and I realize I forgot about the butler Giles issued to watch me. I slow my pace and allow the young man to catch up. We stop just at the end of the hall and he places his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Thank you for waiting, Princess," he says once his breathing is normal. I glance over him to find that he's hardly taller than me and has barely any muscular build. I could easily take this kid down if I really wanted to.

He notices me staring and steps away shyly. "If you don't mind, I'll take you back to your room," he says quietly.

"Actually, I was thinking of taking a walk around the castle. I can handle myself so you don't need to come with me," I say and start to turn when he grabs my arm.

"You can't. Giles asked me to—"

"I won't tell him if you don't. I'll be fine," I say and shrug off his arm and start walking. I feel him follow me for a short while before he disappears altogether by the time I enter the main courtyard. The sun shines straight into the large yard and the fountain glistens in the light. I try to look as innocent as possible: just a simple woman admiring the shrubbery before noon.

I search every inch of the yard but nothing matches the picture from the page. I take a seat at the fountain and rest my chin on my hand. I was wasting my time here. There's no flower. It's just a myth like I thought.

Footsteps catch my attention and I quickly sit up to see Alyn and Nico entering the courtyard. Nico cowers behind Alyn who looks straight at me with an angry expression.

I raise my hands in defense and try to straighten things out, "Before you lecture me—"

"I found Nico frantically wandering the castle alone. Of course you weren't with him like you were supposed to. I thought we made it clear you needed to be supervised."

"I'm not a child, Alyn. You can't expect me to leave my life in the hands of this—kid." Nico shifts his eyes to his feet nervously. "If you're so worried about my protection, why don't you do it? You _are_ the captain of the guard aren't you?"

Alyn pinches the bridge of his nose and grumbles under his breath. "Are you always this difficult?" He sighs and lowers his hand and places it on the hilt of his sword. "I'm in the middle of something important and it requires my full attention at the moment. Just, please listen for once."

His eyes lock with mine and I can see the usual bright crimson is faded with weary. I feel almost guilty for making him worry so much. "Fine," I mumble. "I'll try not to give Nico a hard time. I can be pretty demanding though," I tease.

Alyn rolls his eyes but sighs in relief nonetheless. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting," Alyn says and leaves the garden. Nico stands there nervously and freezes once my eyes meet his.

"I'm-I'm sorry Princess. I tried to tell him-"

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. You can take me to my room now," I say and wait for him to start walking. I follow him quietly, scanning the garden one final time before re-entering the castle halls. The halls echo with our footsteps and I try to strike up a conversation to make the atmosphere less awkward.

"So what's so important that has Alyn so busy?"

Nico slows his pace until he's walking right beside me. "Well, Princess, I was told to keep it a secret from you but I'm not a good liar. Our neighboring kingdom, Protea has claimed war on Wysteria."


	6. Chapter 6

I rest my arms against the stone railing on my balcony and gaze out at the town. Windows glowed a deep orange and chimneys released smoke from fires warming up tonight's dinner. Part of me missed the simple life of working and coming home for dinner day after day. I don't feel like I belong here. Dinner parties, dancing, learning how to be a proper lady; none of it was me.

I sigh and rest my chin on my arm and wonder what Sam and Mark could be doing now that I'm here. The sound of metal clashing catches my attention and I lift my head to get a better listen for the direction of the sound. The noise echoes out from a building behind the castle, quite a walk from my room. Curiosity gets the better of me and I slip on some flat shoes and hoist myself over my balcony and onto the ivy.

Once I reach the bottom I cling to the stone behind me as I shimmy along the wall towards the guard barracks. I sprint across the open field towards the large arena that holds the training grounds for soldiers and guards.

I listen as the sound grows louder and dare peek inside one of the small windows. Two guards swing their swords together and move their feet so smoothly like they're walking on air. One of them swings but the other avoids the attack. He slides his foot under his foe and knocks him off his feet. He holds his sword to his friend's chest claiming victory.

Alyn steps into view and pats the winner's shoulders like a father proud of his son. He helps lift the other guard off his back and begins giving him tips of what he could have done differently. He tells them to try again and I sneak around to the front to get a better view. I watch as the two men clash swords once again. The man headed Alyn's words but still ends up losing.

The man tosses his sword and slams his fist onto the stone floor. "Why do I keep losing? I'm doing everything you've told me to do," he says in a whiney voice.

I remove myself from the wall and step inside. "You're making yourself too predictable. You hesitated every movement and your opponent managed to counteract quickly. Swordsmen need to be confident in their actions. Hesitation shows weakness and your enemy will use it against you."

All eyes turn to me. The two guards quickly bow and I wave my hand. "I don't need any of that," I say.

Alyn folds his arms across his chest and gives me a stern look. "I thought I told you to stay inside."

"You did but I heard the sound of sword fighting and wanted to see what it was all about," I say. I walk over and pick the sword off the floor. I swing it around a few times, getting used to the heavy metal. I point it at the winning guard and gesture for him to fight me.

"Let's fight," I say.

He turns to look at Alyn for permission.

"Absolutely not," Alyn says.

"Ignore him. Fight me. I can handle it," I say.

The guard hesitates and glances at Alyn once again. Alyn shrugs. "If she wants to fight then let her. Just know I don't tolerate crying after losses," he says and nods his head at me. The man braces himself and stares at me with his sword held out.

I smile and charge the guard. He stands there surprised but blocks my attack. He counters and I dodge just in time. I fake my swing and catch him off guard as I knock the sword out of his hand. He stands there staring at me as I hold my sword up to his throat.

"I win," I say and smile wide. "Still think a girl can't handle a sword?" I say and look straight at Alyn.

He lets out a soft chuckle. "You think one victory means anything, Princess?" he says.

"How about you fight me then?" I say with a smirk.

"You wouldn't want that," he says smiling back.

"I don't care if you're the captain of the guard. I can still take you on," I say.

His smile turns into something evil and places himself in front of me. "Careful what you wish for, Princess."

The guards watch nervously. "You should listen to him, Princess," one says. "He's never lost a duel."

Ignoring the man, I turn my nose towards Alyn. "Aren't you going to draw your sword?"

"I don't need it."

Something about his confidence really pissed me off. "Whatever you say," I say and lower myself into a battle stance. He holds out his hand and motions for me to make the first move. I take off at a quick speed but the breath is knocked out of me before I even realize what happened. I find myself flat on my back and my sword pointed right at me.

"How?" I say breathless.

"Years of training and discipline."

I stare at him, amazed he beat me so quickly. He offers me his hand and the prideful part of me wanted to refuse it but I let him pull me to my feet anyways.

"Never let your ego get too big in a sword fight. You might defeat one person but it doesn't mean you'll win every fight." he says and hands me the sword.

I take the sword and the metal feels heavy in my hands. I look up to see Alyn watching me with a soft face. "I want to learn more," I say. "Teach me how to protect myself."

"What?" Alyn says surprised.

"I want to learn more about sword fighting. I thought I knew enough but clearly I need more training. I don't care how hard it is, just teach me."

"The only reason I fought you was to show you sword fighting isn't just a game. It should be left to experts like me and my guards in order to keep you and the people of this kingdom safe."

"I understand that, but wouldn't it be easier to know I can defend myself too? You wouldn't have to worry about me all the time and my safety."

"Cyra," Alyn says but I interrupt him.

"Please, Alyn. I want to protect myself without having to rely on someone else. Giles doesn't have to know about it."

Alyn looks at me for a long time before releasing a heavy breath. "Fine, but don't expect any special treatment or easy labor. If you want to learn to use a sword, you have to go through basic training just like everyone else."

I hold up the sword and ready myself. "Then let's start lessons now."


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight was my coronation ball. My maids had scrubbed me head to toe and covered me with jewels bigger than my eyes and a deep red dress that clung to every curve of my body. My dark hair was pinned and curled over my shoulder to show off the bare shoulder uncovered by the dress.

I was nervous and couldn't stop staring at my reflection. I was barely recognizable with all the makeup. I would, however, be lying if I said I didn't find myself beautiful. A guard knocks on my door to alert me that it was time for my entrance. A few of my maids follow me to make sure everything remains intact as we near the ballroom. I take in a deep breath as the large doors open wide with a creak and I step into the bright room.

Golden chandeliers hang from the ceiling bearing candles whose light sparkles against the marble floors. The walls are decorated with Wysterian banners and large tables scattered with food of all varieties line them. Maids and butlers walk around with glasses of wine on silver platters offering a taste for the thirsty patrons.

Eyes turn to watch me as I make my grand entrance and Giles stands at the end of the long room on a dais. I walk over to him as we rehearsed and he lifts a large, golden crown off a red pillow held by Nico and places it atop my head. I turn to face the crowd as Giles names me the next Princess of Wysteria. The party goers cheer at the announcement and I feel my face grow warm.

I step off the dais and Leo is the first to approach me. "You look beautiful, Princess," he says softly.

I feel myself blushing even more at his compliment. "Thank you," I mumble.

He grabs my hand gently in his and kisses the back of it. "Let's put my lessons to the test, shall we?" he says and guides me to the dance floor. He places a hand on my waist and begins going over the steps of our dance. I follow him just as we practiced and our bodies move in a fluid motion as we glide over the marble tiles beneath us.

We dance for a few songs before Leo slowly brings us to a stop and lets other suitors have their chance. He compliments my dancing before walking off to dance with another woman who had been eyeing him for a while.

A few men ask me to dance and accept each one, as instructed by Giles. Some were great dancers, others kept stepping on _my_ feet. Eventually my feet ached and I excuse myself to take a break. Men follow me, all eager to get to know me and ask about my private life. I snag a glass of wine and take a long swig while more men approach me asking for time alone. I was beginning to grow exhausted. Two men surround me, both eager to get a chance to talk to me and I ask them to check in a while when I had more energy. They both insist on seeing me now and I start to grow angry. Suddenly, a hand wraps around my waist and a hand motions for them to move away. "I believe the princess has asked to be left alone," the figure says.

I lift up my face to see who it is and almost drop my glass when I see Sam. The two men groan before stomping away. "Sam, what are you doing here?" I say shocked.

He looks around before grabbing my hand. "I'll tell you outside. Follow me." I follow behind him as we weave through the crowds of people and out into the hall. People watch us as we head out towards the castle gardens. A feeling of relief hits me as soon as the crisp autumn air cools my warmed skin.

Without a word, Sam pulls me in for a gentle hug. "You really are the princess," he says into my hair. "I honestly didn't believe you when you told me the other night. I thought you were messing with us and hiding out to get back at us."

"Honestly, the reality of this all has been hitting me hard these last few days. I'm not sure how much more I can take of this place and its rules," I say and take in his familiar scent of leather and spice. Smells that reminded me of my old life. My old home.

"You have riches beyond belief, Cyra. How could you ever tire of that?" he says. We pull apart but his hands remain on my arms protectively.

"It's not so much the riches," I say. "It's more of what comes with it. I have to learn how to be proper with all this etiquette crap and I swear the head guard hates me. The butler they gave me is frightened of me and my teacher is a total flirt. Plus I have to get married as soon as possible. That's why they held this stupid ball. It's ridiculous."

"Explains all the guys hanging around you," he says.

"Thanks again for getting me out of there, though. I was starting to suffocate." He remains quiet for a minute so I decide to speak up. "How'd you manage to sneak in here anyways?"

He laughs softly before saying, "I stole one of the butler outfits from the laundry to blend in. I heard about the ball tonight and had to see for myself if what you told me was true. Honestly, when Mark told me we were going to have you enter the contest to get inside the castle I thought it was a joke. I couldn't help but laugh when you left in that ridiculous dress, but then you didn't come back that night and I got worried. When you managed to show up at the base I was relieved to see you were okay, and then you told me you were picked to be the princess. I thought it was just a big joke. I figured you were just mad at us. Then days went by and you were nowhere to be found, I had no choice but to sneak into the castle and look for you."

I stand there quietly listening, unsure of what to say. He stands closer and his hold on my arms tightens. "I've missed you," he says quietly.

"Sam," I start to say and he pulls me closer. "I've missed you too. It's great to see a familiar face in this nightmare."

"Maybe we can change that," he says.

"What are you saying?" I ask softly gripping his shirt.

He releases my arms only to cup my face and places his lips on mine. My eyes grow wide at his sudden actions. He kisses me for another second before pulling away and looks at me. "Run away with me, Cyra."

"What?" I say.

The sound of footsteps catches our attention and we both watch as Alyn steps out from behind the tall hedges. "She's not going anywhere" he says holding his hand on his sword. "Step away from her. Now."

"Who are you?" Sam says shifting his body to stand between us.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alyn says taking another step closer.

"He's a friend, Alyn," I say intervening.

"You and I will talk later," he says without removing his eyes from Sam. "You have five seconds to leave."

"I just wanted to see Cyra," Sam says calmly. "Like she said, we're longtime friends."

"I don't care who you are. I heard your story and I'm obligated to throw you in the cells for stealing," Alyn says stepping closer.

"Come on, Alyn. It's just an outfit," I say.

"You think this is about the stupid outfit? I've seen this guy's face on wanted posters. I know who he is."

"Wanted posters?" I say surprised.

"I messed up a job a few days ago," Sam says quietly. "Someone saw me."

"Don't do this, Alyn. Please," I say. Alyn doesn't look at me.

"I haven't stolen anything, I swear. I just wanted to see Cyra. That's all." Sam says. I watch as he holds up both hands in surrender. "Honest."

Alyn eyes both of us before removing his hand from the hilt of his sword. "Get out of here. If I see you sneaking around again I won't hesitate to kill you."

Sam turns towards me, unsure if he's heard Alyn right. I'm just as surprised. "We'll see each other again. I promise," he says quietly before turning and dashing towards the wall. I turn to face Alyn who gives me a dirty look.

"Thank you, for letting him go," I say. "I'll just head back then," I say and start to walk past him. He grabs my arm tightly and pulls me in front of him.

"If I knew you were a thief, I'd have never let you into the castle," he says. "I should turn you in right now."

"You'll be doing me a favor then because I'm tired of this princess garbage. 'You need to eat your food this way,' and 'A princess doesn't wear pants'. It's exhausting."

Our eyes lock and we both look at each other with fierce anger. Eventually Alyn releases my arm and looks away. "Just return to the party," he says softly.

"Are you going to tell Giles?"

"Just go inside," he says and refuses to look at me.

Unsure of his thoughts, I decide to leave him alone and do as he says.


	8. Chapter 8

The past few weeks had been the same as usual: Lessons, lessons, and more lessons. My head felt like it was going to explode from everything I had to learn. Leo was a great teacher but a bit strict with ensuring I got everything with constant tests.

I finally managed to get some time alone and decided to walk the castle in places I haven't yet had time to explore. I walk down a large corridor decorated with banners and weapons surely used in battle. Where was I?

Large doors rest in the middle of the long corridor, one of them slightly opened and arguing voices escape the large room nestled behind it. Curious as always, I step closer and listen to the men bickering. I listen carefully and realize they're discussing battle plans against Protea. A scout discovered a camp a few miles from our border full of their men.

One of the men suggests attacking straight forward, while another says it's too risky. Another voice, one I know too well, speaks up. "They could be luring us into a trap. We should wait until we have more information. Acting too rashly could jeopardize the castle."

"Wait it out, have you lost your mind, Alyn? They could have sent men across the borders already to attack or even spy on us. You think sitting around and watching them will do us any good?" A large man with a graying beard barks and slams his hands on the table.

"I agree, we might as well let them cross while we wait," another says.

"Of course they decide to invade while we're busy finding an heir to the throne. They saw an opportunity and took it," a large, balding man states.

A few men agree and chime in with their opinions.

Eventually, Alyn reaches his limit. He dismisses everyone and I quickly move aside as the doors swing open and men pour out. I wait till the coast is clear and see Alyn staring down at a battle map spread over the table top.

"If it's any consolation, I think your plan is wise," I say from the doorway.

Surprised, Alyn looks up but suddenly changes his expression. "Oh, it's just you. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"That's a pleasant way to great your princess. Lessons are over today so I thought I'd take a little walk," I say and stand across from him at the table. Flags of various kingdom colors mark important battlements and camps all over the map.

"If you don't mind, I'm a bit busy right now. I don't have time for your games," he says studying the map.

"How can you think when you're so stressed out?" I ask.

Alyn remains glued to the map. "I'm not stressed."

"And I enjoy being a princess," I say sarcastically. "Let's go for a walk," I suggest.

"I told you I don't have time for your games," Alyn says. I ignore him and grab his arm.

"It's just for a minute. The air outside could clear your mind," I say. He gives me a look but ends up surrendering.

"If giving you a minute means you'll leave me alone, then fine. I'll go."

We walk towards a door leading outside to one of the walls of the castle. I find us a nice spot that gets a great view of the gardens and mountains as well as the receding sun. "I found this a while ago. I was surprised this place had such a beautiful sight," I say and rest my hands against the stone.

Alyn stands a few feet behind me, his hand casually on the hilt of his sword, as always. I gaze out at the scenery and let myself sway with the cool breeze.

I felt this time was as good as any. "I'm sorry... About the other night," I say. I turn to face him only to find him staring back. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I mumble and look away from those dark eyes, my cheeks burning.

"Just who, exactly, are you?" He asks.

A small smile plays on my lips. "Are you sure that's something you want to know?"

"I want to know who I'm dealing with," he says and takes a step closer and leans against the stone wall.

"And if I tell you, are you going to turn me in to Giles?"

He remains silent. Was he really debating it?

"It just means I have to keep a better eye on you. As if my job wasn't hard enough," he says mumbling the last part.

"Don't be so dramatic," I say returning my gaze to the sunset. "When I was younger, I lost both my parents to illness. I was five years old when it happened. I didn't know what to do other than find a way to survive. So I would beg and when that didn't work, I'd steal. All I wanted to do was to eat and to live another day and I did what I could. Eventually, I stole from the wrong person. He caught me and nearly broke my arm. He ended up letting me go and gave me a deal. He wouldn't turn me in to the castle guard if I joined his group. I wasn't sure what this group was at the time but he told me he was impressed by my skills. Said I almost got away with it, too. In the end, I joined his team. It was small, just him, Sam, and I. Sam and I grew up together, him being slightly older than I though. He and Mark are like family to me. We watched each other's backs and provided for the other. Eventually, we became well known in the underground that people came to us with deals to steal things or find out information on their enemies. We didn't care the reason, as long as we got paid. We made it pretty well but still struggled. But, none of that matters now."

I wait for a response but one never comes. I decide to speak again. "Do you know why I brought you up here? Because the sun is a great symbol of hope. When I was little, I'd always look to the sun knowing that if I could make it day by day I could make it through anything. I think whatever plan you decide to go with concerning Protea will work out. I trust in your judgement, Alyn. As long as the sun still rises, there's still hope for a bright future."

The air is silent aside from the sound of the wind flowing past. We both stare out at the sun as it barely peaks out from behind the surrounding mountains.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

I turn to look at him and find he's doing the same.

"I've been hard on you lately but you're really not that bad of a person."

"I could have told you that," I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm trying to compliment you here. Something I don't do it often."

"I'm not surprised," I say and laugh quietly. The sky darkens as the sun slumbers beneath the horizon and I decide to take my leave. "Well, I should probably return to my room for the night."

"Sleep well, Cyra," Alyn says. "And thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. I need you to be calm if I expect you to help me run this kingdom." I say and descend the stairs before he can say anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

I smile as I walk down the large corridor leading back to my bedroom. It felt good being on decent terms with Alyn. I wasn't sure if we'd be friends but at least I could get across that I'm not a threat to the castle. But the Protea camp does concern me. Maybe I could talk to him more about what we can do about it.

I reach my room and open the door and suddenly I get a bad feeling in my gut. Something wasn't right. My room looked the same as it did when I left but something felt wrong. Just as I try to retreat, a hand covers my mouth and another shuts the door suddenly behind me. The smell of sweat and unwashed clothes fills my nose. I feel something sharp poke against my side and I realize what's happening.

"Make a noise and you'll be dead before someone gets here," a husky voice whispers into my ear. I force myself to remain calm and think of how I can loosen his grip and knock the knife from his hand. I search the room but everything I can use as a weapon is too far.

I hear the door open and the sound of footsteps. Someone else must be entering the room.

"Did you find it?" The man holding me says. His voice was muffled like he had a rag over his mouth.

"No. There's guards everywhere," the other voice says, his muffled as well. Are they searching for something?

The man behind me mumbles something before telling the other man to watch me. His hands release me as he dashes through the door and the other man approaches me. I use the distraction to my advantage and thrust myself against him, causing him to stagger and stumble backwards. I slam my elbow into his ribs and knock the knife out of his hands. I quickly reach for it but he recovers faster than I thought and pins me to the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he purrs. A strong chill spiders down my spine, causing the hair on my neck to rise. "You're going to be a good girl and do as I say, you hear me?"

The urge to bite his hands runs through me but all I can manage is a slight nod. His hold tightens as he leans closer and whispers, "Help us find what we're looking for and I'll let you live."

He lowers his hand slightly to allow me to speak. "What is it?"

I wait for his answer but we're interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. The door opens and Alyn's panting form stands at the threshold. His eyes widen when he sees the situation I'm in.

"Cyra," he says through gritted teeth. The man behind me is unsure of what to do with Alyn's presence and I try again to subdue him. I knock the back of my head against his jaw and pain radiates through my skull. The man curses and I quickly grab a candlestick off a nearby table and slam it against his head. The man drops in an instant, his body limp on the stone floor.

Alyn rushes over to me and examines the unconscious body before us. "You knocked him out cold."

"I guess all those lessons weren't for nothing," I say straightening my back. "I told you I knew how to defend myself, but you wouldn't listen." Suddenly the pain of skull meeting jaw hits me again and I clutch the back of my head.

Alyn steps towards me, his face covered with concern. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine. I'll probably just have a bad headache for a while. You can thank me for saving your life later," I say while taking a seat on the side of the bed.

Alyn rolls his eyes and sheathes his sword. He kneels over the man and searches his body. He wore black, a mask covered his hair and face. "Could be a scout sent to survey the castle. Dammit. How did they get past? I thought I had this place secure."

Alyn lets out a disgruntled breath and I try to find something to say. "You're doing your best, Alyn. For all we know, they could have been planning this attack for awhile now. You can't prevent everything, you know."

"When I heard there was a strange man spotted in the castle, I immediately ran here. I almost thought I was too late," he says, rising from his crouch. He stares at the body before extending a hand to me. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I told you, I can take care of myself," I say and grab his hand.

"Let's get you somewhere safe and have your head looked at. In the meantime, I have some investigating to do." He nudges the man with his boot and the man groans. "Let's see how much information I can get out of him."

"I want to help."

He shakes his head, "No. It's too dangerous."

"I'm the one who knocked him out, remember? I think you're the one who would need my protection."

A smile plays on his lips. "Try convincing Giles of that."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been hours since the attack and I was stuck inside my room until further notice. I had confronted Giles about helping with the interrogations and of course he turned me down. He ordered two of Alyn's men to stay behind and watch me and neither would answer any questions I asked. I was the princess, dang it. I should be involved in knowing why that man attacked me.

I had to get in that dungeon, even if it meant taking a huge risk and pissing off Alyn. Something I seemed to be gifted in.

I scramble through my closet for something with less frills and built for easy movement. I found a simple dress and decided that was the best I could get seeing as princesses don't wear pants.

I pulled out a small kitchen knife from under my mattress, something I've managed to hide just in case. I tie a leather belt around my thigh and slide the knife perfectly beneath. The cool metal felt invigorating against my skin. It had been a while since I last prepped myself in case of a possible confrontation.

Tying my hair up, I quietly unlocked the balcony doors and searched for the vines. I frowned when I found them no longer there.

"Dammit, Alyn," I cursed under my breath. He must have had the groundskeepers dispose of them after my frequent attempts of sneaking out. Aggravated, I leaned over the railing to see if there was any other means of reaching the ground. Guards walked around, watching the area closely in case there were other spies creeping about.

I grumbled under my breath. I could not be locked away like this. I felt like I had no choice. I had to take the direct route.

I grab some water from a pitcher resting on table nearby and dab some along the kohl lining my eyes. I hoped it smeared enough to look as though I had been crying. I pull over a blanket to hide my dress and loudly pretend to be sobbing.

One of the guards slips his head inside the door and I sob even louder.

"What's wrong with her?" One of them says looking back at the other with panicked eyes.

"I don't know. She's upset about something. Make her quiet down," the one standing by the door says in an impatient manner.

I just needed one of them to come close enough...

The wide eyed guard comes closer, his voice soft and awkward as though he's trying to quiet an angry cat. "There, there," he coos with a shakey voice. Almost there...

He reaches out to pat my back and I turn and knock him into the bedside table. He stumbles, surprised at my quick recovery and I wrap the blanket around him and tie him up. He wiggles beneath the blanket and I trip him, causing him to fall to the floor.

His buddy comes barging in next and reaches out for me. I twist just in time, causing him to miss and he trips forward and grabs hold of the bedpost. He turns towards me with an angry expression. I only smile and start to back away towards the door. He realizes my plan and dashes after me.

I sidestep and he runs into the wall, growling in frustration. "You'll have to do better than that," I sing. His brows narrow and I swear his face is turning red from his rage. I taunt him one final time, knowing he won't fall for another sidestep. He watches me carefully, awaiting my next move. "Getting tired?" I tease.

He charges me again and this time I'm ready for it. I wait till he's a few feet away and raise my knee in perfect timing and slam it right into his groin. He cries out and reaches down and collapses to the floor. He whines and rolls pathetically on the ground.

I roll my eyes at his dramatic display and take off into the hall before he can recover. I ran down corridor after corridor, some looking familiar while others were foreign. After running for five minutes, I realized I had no idea where I was going. Where was the dungeon anyways? I should have thought about that before I took off. Now I looked like an escapee who got lost in the process.

I came this far now. I had to keep going.

I continue my search down the thankfully, empty halls. I think the guards had taken to the grounds outside for now. I find a dark hall with dim torches and a large, reinforced door. It looked ominous enough that it might be my destination. I open the door and step into an even gloomier environment.

I step inside, glancing around to make sure I'm not followed, and close the door. I tap my foot against the stone steps before descending into the unknown. The sounds of voices break through the darkness and I follow them. My hand runs along the cold, stony wall as I reach the bottom of the stairwell.

Moans of tortured prisoners rise from the silences and chills shoot down my neck. Was coming down here worth it? I clench my fist against my chest. I had made it this far. There's no turning back now.

I inch down the dim halls towards the voices that were growing louder. As I got closer, I recognized one of them belonging to Alyn. I had to keep myself hidden, knowing he'd be livid seeing me here. I found a cell that was lit up more than the others and made that my destination. I leaned outside the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I'm going to ask again, what do you want with the princess?" Alyn's voice came out cold and raspy. I could tell he was getting irritated with this prisoner.

"Like I said, someone's paying us to bring them an item located here," the captive said in a hoarse voice. The voice was more clear than earlier and my heart beats at the familiarity of it.

"But you weren't after the princess?" Alyn said.

"No!"The man cried out. "She just happened to enter the room we were searching."

"Yet you won't tell me what it is you're looking for."

"I don't know," the man spat out. "I just wanted the money. I didn't want to hurt her. She's my friend."

My eyes opened wide at the recognition of Sam's voice. I had to help him.

"Please, just let me go. I'll give you the money the man paid me. I won't come here again," Sam pleaded. I could hear his voice shaking. I had never heard him so shook up. He was always so brave and confident. To hear him so broken had me regretting my decision to come down here.

"Unfortunately, we don't show mercy to anyone who attacks our castle. Especially the royal family. The princess included. You do know the penalty for that, don't you?" Alyn's words were like ice. I felt my body freeze and I couldn't get myself to do anything but stare into the darkness.

Sam was going to die.

I hear the sound of metal sliding from a scabbard and my heart starts racing away in my chest. No. No. No! I had to do something.

"Most men would pity someone like you, but I'm not like most men."

I had to do something quick. Time was ticking and I was running out. I reach for the small knife under my dress and dash for the door. Men turn to look at me in surprise but I was too late. I stand there watching as Alyn jabs the end of his sword straight through Sam's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

The room grew silent as I watched the sword slide through Sam's chest. I knew I was screaming but I couldn't hear anything. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. I felt arms grab me, pulling me back as I lunged for Alyn. Tears poured from my eyes as I stared at Sam's face. Blood seeped from his chest, his face bruised and swollen from obvious prior beatings. How could he do this? Did he come here looking for the flower on his own? Was he going to kidnap me in the process

"You're not a very good liar," Alyn said, his voice like daggers. He leaned closer, pushing his sword farther into Sam's body.

"The lord of Protea... paid us... immortal flower..." Sam's words trailed off.

"Well, he is a fool if he believes in that fairy tale," Alyn said. He twisted the sword causing Sam to cry out in pain. "Still doesn't explain why you touched our princess."

"I wanted her... to come home," Sam said looking at me. I only stared as I watched the life slowly slip away. My cheeks burned as the tears flowed continuously and I struggled to get loose of the guards' grip.

Alyn pulled out his sword and glanced my way with cool eyes.

Sam's head slumped as his breathing ceased, his chest seeping blood onto the stones below. I gasped for air as I tried to take in everything I saw.

"You monster," I screamed. Alyn lifted his sword and cut the chains holding up Sam's lifeless body. I watched in silence as Sam's body dropped to the floor. Alyn turned, ignoring it. I launched for him. I held the knife out and he only gripped my wrist and twisted it, causing the small piece of metal to fall. I cried out in rage but he quickly pinned me against the wall.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice came out in a hot puff of air. I screamed beneath him, his grip tightening and his body pressing closer. All I could do was face Sam's defeated body bundled on the ground.

"He was my friend," I sobbed.

"The moment he stepped foot in this castle under orders from our enemy, he was no longer your friend," Alyn said in a cool voice.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to ease up. He didn't. His voice was quiet as his lips brushed my ear as he said, "He was an enemy to the crown and it is my duty to dispose of any threats. Don't think I will hesitate to kill you if you so much as do the same."

He released my arms and stepped away. All I could do was wrap my arms around my body to keep myself from shaking. This was really happening. It wasn't some nightmare. It was real. Too real.

"Get her out of here," Alyn commanded. His men grabbed hold of me but I bat them away.

"I'm not like Sam," I say directly towards Alyn. "I'm no fool."

"For your sake, let's hope not."

I had returned to my room where two guards were ordered to stand guard. I didn't have the energy to fight it. Although this time I was impressed they ordered much larger guards this time compared to the other two I took out easily.

My body felt numb. No doubt from the shock of Sam's death.

The image of Alyn sliding his sword into his chest replayed over and over in my mind and I couldn't shake it, no matter what I did. Nico came in to bring me dinner but I never touched it. I laid in bed, letting myself cry out into my pillow when the urgency came.

I couldn't stop seeing Alyn's cold, steel gaze from my mind. His eyes were ruthless. Like someone else entirely. He wasn't the most friendliest but I never knew there was this side to him. I guess being the captain of the guard, you have to be that way or else you'll get yourself and others killed.

The way he looked at me.

My chest heaved and I felt the tears pour out again.

Morning of the following day had come and I forced myself out of my room. The guards escorted me to breakfast but I hardly touched a thing. Alyn wasn't there and Giles remained silent, surely aware of last night's events. He made small talk, asking how lessons went and what my plans were today.

I only nodded and dabbed at my plate.

I left breakfast early and wandered the halls aimlessly, letting my feet walk while my mind remained blank. I rounded a corner to find others at the end walking towards me. My eyes connected to Alyn's face as he saw me. The cold, ruthlessness that was there before was gone, almost like it was a different person entirely.

I couldn't stand it. How he treated me, regardless of his position.

I retreated. I could hear the voices growing closer and I couldn't stand being near him right now. I find a large door and step inside to hide and wait for them to pass. I find myself in a large room with a huge bed in the middle. The huge window was covered in dark curtains that were closed aside from a small slit of sunshine sneaking through illuminating the floor. I stepped farther into the room when I heard a cough come from the bed. I hadn't noticed someone was there.

"I'm sorry! I hadn't realized this was someone's room," I blurt out and quickly turn for the door.

"Child, it's okay. Please, come here."

I pause at the door and face the man. He beckons for me to come closer and points at a chair that rests beneath his bed. I slowly approach the chair and he gestures for me to take a seat. I do as he asks and he smiles kindly at me.

"It's not often that I have visitors."

"I'm not really visiting," I admit. "It was an accident."

"Who are you hiding from, child?" The man's voice was soft, like that of a concerned father.

"I was just exploring," I lie.

He watches me, surely knowing I'm lying but doesn't press it farther. "You're the young princess, are you not?"

"How did you know?" I say glancing at the floor.

"I know many things," he says. "I know that your heart is broken, child."

My head shot up and I looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you-"

"I know many things, " he said again. "I've been waiting to meet you for some time now, but my health has not been the best. I am sorry."

I had no idea who this man was but judging by the size of his room and the fine silk of his bed sheets, he had to be important.

"Bring me that box over there," he said pointing weakly at a small wooden box on a nearby dresser.

I stand up and reach for it. "This one?" He nods and I return to my seat. He takes the box and gently opens it. A golden ring with a crystal rose rests snug against some soft velvet cloth inside. My eyes widen at the beautiful crafted details of the rose.

"This ring has been passed down my family line for many years. It's time you have it, my child."

"Are you-" I started to ask but answered my own question. He chuckled softly before breaking into a coughing fit. I stood up to call for help but he raised his hand.

"Please, take this," he said and handed me the small box. "Put it on."

I took the box and pulled out the gorgeous ring. He watched patiently as I slid the ring onto my finger. The smooth gold wrapped around my finger in a perfect fit and something inside felt alive.

"It's beautiful," I murmured. "I can't accept this."

"You are the next ruler of this realm once I pass away. My time is drawing closer and I wanted to meet you at least once before that day comes. I know you lost a friend close to you and for that I am truly sorry. But your kingdom comes first and you have to understand that."

"Alyn killed my friend before my eyes. I can't just forget that."

The king nodded in understanding and patted me softly on the head. "Alyn is devoted to his title and this kingdom. He did what he felt necessary. He will protect you with his life if it comes down to it. He takes his knighthood seriously and I couldn't trust anyone more than him."

The king's words made my heart feel at ease for a moment. Sam had betrayed his kingdom. He betrayed me. Alyn was only doing what he thought was best. To protect me.

"Thank you," I say softly. My fingers twist the ring and run over the intricate design. "I'll try my best."

"That's all I can ask for. No one is perfect. But I have heard how lively this place has become since you're coronation. I hope to hear more in the days to come."

"I'm sure you will."

There was a soft knock on the door and I stood to answer it. The king watched quietly from his bed and I open it to find Alyn there. Our eyes locked for just a moment but I surprisingly didn't find any anger dwelling inside me.

"I came to speak with you, your Majesty," Alyn said looking away.

"Of course, but I think you should be speaking with her right now," the king said.

Alyn took in a breath, surely to keep himself in check in front of the king.

"I won't sleep well knowing you two are fighting," the king says softly.

I glanced up at Alyn, letting him know I was against this as well but his hand grabbed mine as he said "Come with me then."


	12. Chapter 12

I wasn't sure where he was leading me, but I let Alyn lead me away from the king's room. We reach the main corridor leading to my room and I instantly pull away.

"What happened to having a talk?"

"We'll talk later. Right now I need to take care of a few things that are more important," Alyn said while slightly turning toward me. His eyes were dim and I knew he had to be tired. Did he sleep at all?

"Well, I guess that's fine," I said. I wasn't up for arguing again.

"Go about your day and I'll find you later. We can talk then," he said and started to walk away. I sighed in defeat and began to head towards my room when the screaming started. I turned to look to Alyn who had done the same. His hand immediately shot to his sword and he ran for me. I watched behind him as a few servants ran across the hall in a panic. What scared them?

"Is this another attack?" I said into Alyn's chest as he pulled me close to him. I tried to glance over his shoulder but he urged me toward my room.

"I didn't think they'd come so quickly," Alyn murmured. Is that why he needed to speak with the king? He knew this attack was coming.

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Our scouts reported the Protean camp moving past the boarder soon after your attempted kidnapping. I think your friend was just a distraction. Clever bastards," Alyn said, his body tense and ready for a battle.

"Well, surprise attack or not, we need to do something," I said ducking under his arm and racing down the hall but his hand wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back.

"My men are skilled and will fight off what they can. My orders are to protect you."

"What about the king?"

"Giles and my brother can handle that. We discussed this plan for moments like these," Alyn said hastily leading me towards my room.

"Your brother?" I asked surprised. He ignores my question and opens the door to my room. He closes it tight and drags a dresser to block it for the time being.

"Quickly, this way," He says and leads me to a large cabinet with my dresses. He slides them over and reaches for a small lever that pops open an secret entry to a dim lit room.

"I had no idea you had something like this here," I said in awe. I wish I had found this sooner. Would have made sneaking out a breeze.

"This is for emergencies only. I never told you because I knew you'd use it for other purposes."

"You got me there," I say with a sly smirk. He rolls his eyes and leads me inside and arranges the cabinet to look untouched. I listen as the small door closes with a clank and Alyn turns to face me.

"What now?" I ask. The room was small and smelled like old stone.

"We wait for now," Alyn said and leaned against a nearby wall. I search the room and find a small bench with some sheets and pillows. I guess they planned for an overnight attack. I take a seat on the hard bench and rest my head against the cool stone.

We both sat there in silence for half an hour and I was growing anxious. How many men were invading? Were they looking for me? Were any of our people being killed in the process? I hope the king is safe.

"Are you alright?" Alyn asks. I glance up to see him watching me. The dim lighting of the torch made his eyes look soft and gentle. A huge difference than the cold and deathly gaze from last night.

"I've just got a million things running through my head right now,"I admit. I couldn't stand the quiet anymore, not knowing what was going on outside. "How long will we have to be down here? Why not go out there and fight with your men? I'll be fine here by myself."

"That's not an option, Cyra," Alyn replied instantly.

"Why not?" I pressed. He knew I could defend myself yet he always treated me like a child. "You act as though I'm some helpless broad when you know full well I can take down a man if I needed to."

"Cyra," he growled. "This is not the time."

"There never is a time to talk to you. You never listen to me," I couldn't help but raise my voice and let out all I held back.

"Cyra, shut up."

"Or what? You'll shove a sword in my chest to make me stop talking?" I spat out the words and watched as his chest rose and fall in an aggravated pattern.

Alyn removed himself from the wall and stepped closer to me. I locked my eyes onto his and refused to falter. He may have been taller than me and better built, but I wasn't going to let him scare me.

"You think I enjoyed killing him? Running my sword through his chest and feeling his bones snap as the steel cut clean to the stone? You think I go home and act like nothing happened after watching someone die by my hands?"

His words cut through me like small daggers. I continued to stare up at those red eyes.

"I couldn't get the look of your crying face out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw you lying there over his body, crying because of me."

My body freezes and I repeat the words he's saying. Did he feel guilty for what he had done?

"Alyn," I breathe.

"I've killed many men in battle defending my king and this realm. Never have I ever felt the way I did after you left. Don't think for one second I felt satisfied."

I had no idea. He came off so cruel and cold that I thought he would go on as though nothing happened. He made it looks so easy to kill Sam.

I back away and rest on the bench to compose myself. I had so much anger built up but realizing that Alyn felt this way deep down, I couldn't find it in myself to hate him. "I forgive you."

I search his face but find him looking away. "I didn't ask for your forgiveness."

"Well, then, I don't hate you anymore. Is that better?" 

"Smart ass," he said with a soft smile.

I started to speak when a loud crash came from my room. Alyn's eyes shot wide and he covered my mouth with the palm of his gloved hand. My body tightens in fear as he leans closer to me. I listen carefully and hear banging coming from the other side of the hidden door. Men are yelling and I only know they're ransacking my room.

Alyn slowly removes his hand and grabs my arm. His eyes beckon for me to follow him and I stand up quietly and let him lead me to the corner of the room. He runs his hand along the wall and finds a brick sticking out. He pushes the brick in and the wall grinds backwards to reveal another staircase.

I look at him in surprise but he places a finger over his mouth and leads me down. The men outside grow louder and I think they heard the sound of the stones sliding. I eagerly rush into the stairwell and Alyn shoves the stones closed. He takes the steps by twos and drags me along and I keep myself focused in order to prevent any tripping on my part.

We descend several levels before we reach the end where another dead end awaits. He pulls a sconce that holds a torch and another door slides open. We step inside to find ourselves with others. Giles and the King sit on an old couch in one corner. Nico and a few maids and servants gather around mumbling nervously to each other. Leo is off in another corner trying to calm some noble ladies who happened to be visiting for lessons.

"Ah, Cyra. Thank goodness you're safe," Giles rushes over to me and looks me over. He pats Alyn on the shoulder for keeping me in one piece.

"How bad is it?" Alyn asks, quickly jumping to the matter at hand.

"About 100 men infiltrated us. Most of our men were caught off guard. We're extremely outnumbered," Giles informs us.

A few of the noble men had left due to disagreeing with Alyn's choice of waiting, taking with them their men. Our numbers were hurting because of it.

"This is my fault. I should've anticipated the attack," Alyn says bitterly. I hadn't realized he'd been beating himself up over so many things.

"Regardless, we need to get Cyra out of here," Giles explained. "I've discussed with His Majesty and we both agreed Cyra should be escorted to the coastal manor. She'll be safe there for the time being."

"Our numbers are too low and if they discovered her there, who knows if we can fend them off. It's too risky," Alyn argued.

"We have no other option. Our allies abandoned us and there's no way of convincing them last minute to take Cyra into hiding till this blows over," Giles interjected.

"I still don't see this working in our favor," Alyn insisted.

"If you have a better option, Alyn, then I'm all ears," Giles said impatiently with his arms folded over his chest.

Alyn remained quiet for a moment before speaking. "There's one place I know they won't be able to find. Not with the snow covering most of the roads."

"I'm listening," Giles said, his shoulders loosening from his tense posture.

Leo stepped closer and tapped Alyn's shoulder. "Are you sure about this? We haven't been there since that night."

Alyn shrugged off Leo's hand and looked at all of us. "I can take her to my family's estate. Protea's men wouldn't be able to track us through the mountains and snow."

Giles contemplates the decision. "You're positive on this?"

"I know the roads well. We won't be followed," Alyn says.

"Alyn," Leo says. Alyn faces him. "Are you sure you're ready to go back there?"

"We have no other choice. It's the only place they won't find her," Alyn said. His fists clenched at his side. This place, it must have left bad memories.

"If you're certain, then I have no objections. How long will it take you to get there?" Giles said.

"We'll make it there by sunset if we leave now."

"Then I suggest you make haste," Giles said.

"Wait, what about you?" I interrupt. They all face me as though they forgot I was standing there.

"The king is in no condition to travel, especially on horseback. I'll remain here until the attack dies down. We still have skilled soldiers out there so we'll be fine as long as we stay down here."

"I can't just leave you all behind," I argue.

"Cyra, we need to go. Now," Alyn says and grabs my arm. I try to pull away but his grip tightens.

"Cyra," a hoarse voice causes me to freeze. "I know your heart is urging you to stay and fight with your people. Right now, your life is the most important to us. You must survive. You need to survive. Go with Alyn and remain hidden. Your people need you protected. They need you for their future." The king broke into an episode of rough coughs and a servant rushes over to him with a cloth. The cloth darkens with a crimson stain and my eyes widen. He really was sick. "Go," the king urges.

I couldn't abandon them. I needed to stay and fight. To protect them. I couldn't force my feet to move.

"Cyra," Alyn urged. I gave the king one final look before turning and following Alyn.

"I feel like a lowly coward leaving them behind," I said as I followed behind Alyn.

"Don't worry. They're much stronger than they look," he said leading me down another long and dark corridor.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he took hold of my hand tightly.

"This tunnel leads to the stables. We're taking my horse. She's the fastest."

"We have no provisions. Will we be able to make it to your estate without them?"

"We have no choice."

I frowned at his words but followed anyways. We found an area with small streams of light coming in from a wooden ceiling. Alyn was tall enough to peek out and gave me a nod that the coast was clear. He slides the panel to the side and hoists himself up followed by myself. We were inside the stables; the horses were calmly residing inside their designated pins.

Alyn slid the cover back into place and grabbed a saddle and bridle off a rack and began placing it onto a chestnut colored mare. If we weren't under attack, I'd admire the scene but my heart was racing and I my eyes danced around in cases someone spotted us.

He tightened the belt of the saddle and fastened the reigns before opening the pin and leading the horse out. He grabbed some apples from a nearby barrel and shoved them into a saddle bag along with some other things like ropes and some wool blankets.

Sounds of men shouting outside grew closer. Alyn reached for me and helped me onto the horse. I sat there gripping the saddle for dear life, not used to being on such a large creature. Alyn was behind me soon after and reached for the reigns.

"Hold on tight," he commanded and I gripped his arms as he slapped the reigns and pressed the mare forward. She whinnied before dashing out of the stables at top speed. My body bounced as the horse galloped across the large field surrounding the castle. The wind rushed past me and I could feel my hair coming undone at the force.

I could hear men shouting behind us, surely aware of our escape. Alyn had the mare pick up speed and I struggled to keep myself steady.

"Hold onto me if you need to," Alyn said drawing his arms closer. I wrapped my arms around him and held tight. His head rested on mine and I could feel his chin brush against my hair as he spoke. "You're safe now."


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was beginning to retreat to it's horizon slumber and I felt myself wishing to join it. My body ached from the long ride of side saddle for hours. Alyn kindly slowed his pace, just a little, after we were sure there were no followers. My body was thankful for the lessened strain my muscles needed to keep myself upright. I still clung to Alyn for dear life and I felt if I let go I'd still fall off.

We had reached the base of the mountains over an hour ago and I could feel the cool air kissing my skin. The snow wasn't as thick as Alyn had predicted but it was much more pronounced near the peaks. Surely Protea's men wouldn't come this far out of their way.

My body shivered and I was hoping it was at the chilly air than possibly being followed. Noticing, Alyn wraps the wool blanket around me. "Just a little longer. We're getting close," he said rubbing my back gently. It was comforting and it did cause warmth to fill my body from the location of his hand. This was the first time he touched me in such a gentle manner, it was kind of refreshing for once.

I tug the blanket closer to me, still clinging to Alyn's shirt with one hand.

I could hear the mare's hooves crunching into the snowy earth below. The sound was new and it let me know I was still alive. I had never left the main city of Wysteria and I was both excited and scared to be in a new and unfamiliar place.

I must've dozed off because Alyn gently shook me to alert me that we've arrived. He was the first one off the horse and helped me down. I said my thanks and my breath came out in a cloud of steam against the cold. I tugged the blanket more firmly and Alyn removed our small amount of supplies from the saddle bags.

"I'm going to take her to the stables. Wait for me inside," Alyn said. He lifted a small silver chain supporting a key from around his neck and placed it in my shivering hands. I stared at it, the warmth of his body still lingering. I glance up to speak but he's already walked off leading the horse away.

I watched him leave, the darkness scooping him up quickly. I remained standing there in the dark and turned towards the large estate behind me. Small flickering lights shone through the large windows. I could feel my face and hands growing numb and my feet were starting to burn from the freezing moisture seeping into my shoes as I approached the door.

The plants had all died out from the cold air and it almost looked like an abandoned mansion. I hesitate at the door, unsure if I should just walk in or wait for Alyn. The lights indicated someone was inside. What would I tell them? They obviously had no idea we were coming. It was such late notice.

I take in a deep breath. I am the princess of Wysteria now. Of course they'd let me stay. I just had to suck it up and step inside. It was a much better option than freezing out here. I slide the key inside the lock and hear a sweet click.

I reach for the doorknob and wince at the frigid metal. I force my hand to turn it quickly. I step inside and I'm greeted with a blissful warmth. The cool air from outside flows in and I quickly shut the door to keep the hot air from escaping. I step farther into the foyer and find a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. A coat rack clings to the wall beside me and I unravel the blanket and hang it up. The air smelled sweet, like someone had just baked fresh cookies. My stomach growled.

We had been riding since mid morning and hadn't stopped for a bite to eat or rest. I decide to follow my nose and search for the source. I find a finely crafted archway leading into the kitchen. I peek inside to find it empty aside from a steaming tray of cookies.

My stomach groaned as I ogled the display. One cookie wouldn't hurt. I was a guest in Alyn's estate after all.

I snatch a cookie off the tray and nearly drop it as the heat burns my hand instantly. I never did give myself time to adjust from the cold. I blow on my fingers to ease the burning when I hear a gasp behind me. I quickly turn to find a stout woman in the doorway.

"Who're you? How'd you get in here?"

"I have the key," I say and show her the necklace. Her eyes grow wide and she glances back at me.

"How do you have that?" She steps towards me and grabs the key from my hand. "This key is for family only. How's a scrawny lass like you got it?"

Scrawny? Compared to her I'm sure I looked it but I was as much a well shaped woman as anyone. "For your information," I started to say but stopped as Alyn walked into the kitchen.

"We just get here and you're already scolding Cyra, Maven. Good to see nothing's changed."

The woman, Maven, turned and her face crinkled as she took in the young man before her. Tears suddenly sprang from her eyes. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Alyn. "Young master, you've returned! I haven't seen you in over a decade. You've grown into such a handsome young man."

Alyn kindly allowed the woman to embrace him and all I could do was watch in confusion. He hadn't been here in over ten years? Why? Was his life as a knight so important he didn't even reach out to his family?

The woman steps back and watches him from arms length as she looks him over from head to toe. "You can do with a bit of a bath, that's for sure. A hot meal as well. You're too skinny."

"Maven, I appreciate it, but there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Anything for you, young master," she said.

"Cyra and I need to stay here for a while. Until things settle down at the castle."

She turned towards me and I tensed up. Her stare made me feel so transparent. I look away quickly. This woman was terrifying and I had to spend my time living with her?

"You dirty boy," Maven yells and I turn to see her snagging one of Alyn's ears and pulling him down. His eyes shot wide and he blinks as she tugs his ear. It looked like it hurt.

"How could you be so stupid. What would your mother say if she knew you'd up and gotten a girl pregnant."

My face burned. She thought we were here because of that? This woman was crazy. "There's been a huge misunderstanding," I say and approach the wild woman. She grabs my ear and pulls me close too.

"Don't think you'll be getting off easy, young lady," Maven said pulling my ear. I scratch at her bulky arms trying to tear her hand away.

"Maven, you've got it all wrong. I'd never sleep with someone like her," Alyn groaned. Maven eased her tugging and glanced at both of us. She released us and I immediately rubbed the tip of my ear. It was throbbing.

"Then what is it you're here for?"

"If you let me speak I'd have told you." Rubbing his ear, Alyn continues, "Protea invaded the castle and surprised us. I've brought Cyra with me in order to keep her safe."

Maven looked at Alyn quietly, then her gaze turned towards me. "So that must mean you're the princess?"

I nod my head silently.

"I see," Maven said and glanced at me. I back away, afraid she'll grab me again. She does, but instead of a scolding, I'm whisked into a large hug. "Welcome to our estate, princess."

After Maven left to alert the staff of our arrival, Alyn led me to where I'd be staying. He knew the place like the back of his hand. Although, he tried hiding it, something about his expression was sad, almost pained. It wasn't what I expected.

He led me to a small door at the end of the second floor hall and opened it. The room was warm and a quaint little bed with navy quilts rested opposite to the door. I stepped inside to find a large, wooden dresser with small flower pots and vases lining the surface. A fancy bookcase resided on the other side of the room along with a rather comfy looking chair beside it beneath the window. It was a decent sized room, nothing like the one in the castle, but something about it felt homely.

I turned to find Alyn looking around the room, his eyes dim despite the bright flickering of the candles. I step towards him and his face becomes unreadable as he notices. He backs toward the door and reaches for the doorknob.

"I'm sure you're tired. I'll have Maven get a bath ready and a meal. You should get some rest after. I'll see you in the morning." He closed the door before I could say anything. From the look in his eyes, I could tell this room was special. Perhaps, in the past, it might have been his.

Morning came and the sun shone through the large windows. I hadn't shut the curtains last night. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I slid out of bed in my nightgown and glanced outside. Frost encrusted the edges of the windows and I couldn't help but draw a picture with my finger as my breath fogged it.

I change into something comfortable: Some pants and a large tunic I found in the dresser. They were obviously for a male but I managed to make them fit. It was much more comfortable than a dress.

I leave my room and the house is silent. I wondered if anyone was awake yet. I had to have slept longer than normal. I was exhausted and could hardly keep my eyes open in the bath.

I decided to head toward the kitchen in hopes of getting something to eat. A few servants greeted me and made me some oatmeal with bacon and fresh orange juice. I ate it up, still hungry from my lack of food yesterday.

I thank them and decide to walk around and explore the estate. I thought I'd have run into Alyn by now but he had to have been exhausted as well. If he was still sleeping, at least that meant he was able to relax a bit. He always came off as the type who overworked himself sick.

The kitchen and dining room were on one side of the estate so I decided to see the other. I pass the stairwell and find a large study occupying the other side of the estate. Curious as I was, I step inside to take a look around. Pictures line the walls and I graze over them with my eyes as I take in the details. A young couple reside in one of the paintings, surely Alyn's parents. His mother's eyes were the same color as his, a beautiful crimson. Her dark hair cascades down her shoulders as her hands meet with a man's, Alyn's father, as he embraces her from behind. Their faces looked happy and I had to assume this was painted soon after their marriage. They looked so happily in love; I was envious.

The second painting was of two young boys standing side by side in shorts and button up blazers. The one on the right was frowning, his red eyes slim as his dark brows furrowed together. The other, a young boy with hair as white as snow, smiled wide. Was this Alyn and his brother? _White hair._ Suddenly, I remembered the way Leo confronted Alyn in the castle basement.

"Leo is his brother?" I blurted out. I hardly saw them interact much at the castle. Seeing Alyn's face in this picture proved his attitude hadn't changed in over the last ten years. Apparently the two of them never got along.

I couldn't stop myself from releasing a small laugh at the discovery. I continue my perusal and run my fingers along the sturdy, wooden desk. Large stacks of books and papers pile high, untouched. I find a box resting in the middle and I open it. Inside is a fine piece of parchment with beautiful handwritten inked letters scribbled upon it's surface. My eyes skim the paper and my stomach drops. This was a will.

I cover my mouth as I realize the meaning behind it. Lord Crawford, Alyn's father, had written his will but the bottom was covered in a dark stain. I quickly close the box, the lid not wanting to cooperate.

The door swings open and I drop the lid and hear it clink against the floor beneath me. My eyes meet with Alyn's to find him surprised by my presence here. Quickly, his eyes flash with anger. "What are you doing in here?"

I scramble my mind for words but can't come up with a reasonable explanation. Instead, I reach down for the lid and fumble to grab it. "I-I'm sorry. I got lost," I say. "I was just leaving." I finally manage to grip the lid and replace it. Alyn's hand firmly grasps my wrist and I cringe at the pain that quickly shoots through my arm.

"What did you see?"

I looked away, unable to face him.

"Nothing. You walked in before I could read it."

"Then why did you look at me with pity just then?"

I hadn't realized I did. "I wasn't," I lie.

"You read it, didn't you?"

"You're hurting me, Alyn," I say. His grip loosens and he releases me. I rub my stinging wrist but he doesn't step away.

"I allowed you to come here for safety reasons. Not to snoop around in places you don't belong."

"You never said anything was off limits. I was just curious."

"Curious? No. You're just nosy."

"So what? Why does it matter. Your father wrote a will. Who doesn't these days?" I say and immediately regret letting my mouth run.

Alyn's eyes grew wide and the anger behind them vanished and were replaced with something else entirely. His chest rises and falls quickly and I know I've overstepped my boundaries. Something happened here. Something bad.

"What happened, Alyn?" I asked. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Surely he was holding himself back.

"Leave," he commanded.

"Alyn," I whispered but he slammed his fist against the desk.

"Leave now," he barked. His eyes looked pained and I knew I had pushed him. My words were uncalled for and he had every right to be angry with me.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Just... go," he said and turned away. I hated myself at that moment. I didn't know his history, as he didn't know mine. He was wounded and I shoved the knife into that wound and caused it to bleed.

I left that room without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

I had avoided Alyn the rest of that day as well as many to follow. I knew my words hurt him and I couldn't find it in myself to face him. I still hadn't found out what exactly happened here but the fact his parents did not reside here gave me enough explanation.

I still couldn't figure out why he chose to come here to such a tender and sensitive place. He was still having a hard time overcoming whatever happened in the past and being here was difficult. I was such an ass for treating him like I did, knowing now how much he had to put aside to come to this damned place.

Feeling like I should punish myself with the freezing air outside, I put on a coat and entered the snowy courtyard. My cheeks flushed as the cold bit against them and I instantly regretted my means of discipline. I deserve this. I should suffer for the pain I caused Alyn to suffer. Although his is more emotional than physical. Still, I hated the damn cold.

I trudge my feet through the crisp snow and realize I haven't thought this through. I'd die of hypothermia out here. I realize my idea is stupid and decide to return inside. That's when I hear the sound of water splashing. Was someone else out here? Curious, I decide to check it out.

I follow the source of the sound and round the side of the mansion to find a figure at the end of a small dock sticking out into a large pond. Dark, auburn hair brushes against the fur lining of his brown coat and I debate on approaching Alyn or retreating back inside. I couldn't keep beating myself up over this. I had to properly apologize to him. The worst he'd do is deny it. And possibly shun me. He avoided me just as much as I did him.

I shake my nerves away and give myself a small pep talk. I had to make amends. What was the point of hiding when my protector hated me and refused to even look at me?

My feet creak against the old wooden boards and Alyn turns around. I wait for him to push me away but he doesn't. He faces the pond and lifts his hand and tosses something along the surface. I watch as a rock skips across the twinkling water.

"Mind if I join you?" I say in hopes of breaking the awkwardness between us.

"Finally decided to leave your room today?" He said with a side glance. He reaches into his pocking and pulls out another small rock and skips it along the water.

"I didn't want to miss out on this exciting moment," I say hoping the rough humor will keep the mood light. I see a small smile tease at his lips and I take it as a good sign. He remains quiet as he skips another rock. My chest tightens and I let out what needs to be said.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have been looking through things that aren't mine. I don't know what happened to you but I know you're hurting. I know we're not exactly friends, so why would you bring someone like me to such a special place?"

Alyn stares out at the water for a long moment before speaking. "My father was a good friend of the king's and he'd supply some of the best swords and shields for his military. I told him I wanted to become a knight someday and he always told me to follow my dreams. When I was twelve, my brother and I were sent to live at the castle where Giles tutored us.I would watch the men practice swordplay and taught myself. I wanted to show my father how far I had come in such a short amount of time. I was in the middle of a lesson when we heard our family had been attacked by a man who had been jealous of my father's wealth. The king himself pulled my brother and I aside and told us our father had been killed in his study. It turned out, he was writing a will and a goodbye letter to us that night. He knew he was going to die."

That explained the paper I found and why it was stained. It was stained with his father's blood. "Alyn," I whisper. I wanted to say I was sorry for the words I had spoken and the pain I had caused. His fist clenched and I knew he hated the sound of pity in my voice as I said his name.

"He knew he was going to die and yet he didn't bother trying to escape. My brother and I were a days ride away. I should have been here. I blamed myself every day after that. Telling myself if I didn't want to be a knight so badly I'd have been there to protect him or at least died beside him trying."

"But your father wanted you to live," I murmured. "If he saw you now, he'd be proud of you."

"Maybe," he muttered while skipping another rock.

I reached for his hand and enveloped my frozen fingers around it. He looks at me, his eyes sad. I could only smile up at him. "I'm proud of you," I say.

His hand slides out and I wonder if I said the wrong thing. Instead, his hand cups the side of my face and I feel warmth as his lips collide with mine. The heat of his kiss coursed through me. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into it.

He pulled away and my body craved for that heat once more. My heart was racing and breaths came out in quick puffs of steam. My face burned.

His eyes gazed down into mine. I could see no trace of sadness lingering there any longer.

I couldn't get my mind to form any words. All I could think about was those lips and how they'd feel against mine once more. I step closer to him and let him embrace me, pulling me in and lifting my chin to allow him access.

He pulls away first and steps back. I gaze at him in longing, not wanting him to stop. To feel that warmth flow through me.

"I shouldn't have done that," he murmurs and covers his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why?" I asked, my chest growing tight.

"I'm sorry," he said and suddenly walked away towards the manor. My chest gasped for air and I felt my arms begin to shake. I watched his back as he stepped around the edge of the large estate and I couldn't decide if I was angry or hurt. Or both.

Why did he kiss me and why did he react like that? Was he just caught up in the moment or did he just want to mess with me? To get back at me for hurting him the other day?

So many things ran through my mind and I couldn't handle it. I grab a large stone from the ground and chuck it into the pond with a loud scream of frustration.


	15. Chapter 15

Alyn had disappeared after our embrace on the dock. I searched to confront him but Maven said he left stating he had to take care of something. I spent the rest of the weekend alone for the most part aside from a couple of servants tending to me. Maven must have sensed my boredom and decided to put me to work. The manor was spotless so I found it hard to really clean it. I was amazed so much work was put into a place where the main family ceased to reside.

I had asked Maven this question and she hesitated before answering. The boys' uncle, Lord Aubin Crawford, was also given a letter and in it, to watch over the boys until they were old enough to claim the estate. Of course, after the attack the manor was damaged and had to be repaired. Lord Aubin paid for the repairs and offered those who chose to stay living space and to maintain the estate in case either Leo or Alyn returned. I doubt they thought it'd take ten years though.

Eventually, I had finished cleaning an already sparkling bathroom and retreated to my bedroom. I grabbed a book off the shelf and sat in the comfortable chair, allowing myself to sink into the sweet leather. The house had grown eerily quiet and the hair on my neck began to rise. The house was fairly warm so I knew it wasn't a normal chill in the air.

I set the book down and quietly get to my feet. I poke my head out of my room and scan the halls. No one. My gut roiled and I knew something was wrong.

I step out and race down the steps only to find myself in the face of a stranger. A tall man wearing a navy military uniform stood in the doorway along with Maven. Maven was held back by two other men in dark uniforms. I watched as she spewed curses and wiggled to be free of their hands.

"Who are you?" I said, my breath catching in my throat. The man in the doorway studied me. His eyes were a dark blue and his hair was the same shade as straw.

"We've been looking for you, Princess," he said quietly, his voice dull and lacking emotion. "Come with us quietly. I'd prefer not to cause any harm to the residents here. They've been so kind as to allow you to hide."

My stomach dropped and I stared at the man. Where the hell was Alyn?

"How did you find us?" I locked eyes with the man and he simply smiled in return.

"That's none of your concern. Come with us or your friend here will lose her life," he said. As the words came out, one of his men held a sword to Maven's throat. She cursed at the man but her eyes showed no fear.

"There's no need for that," I said. I knew going with the enemy was what we came here to avoid, but I couldn't let Maven or anyone give their life up for me. "I'll come."

"Smart girl," the man said and nodded at one of his men. He came over and reached for me but I lifted my arm away.

"I don't need an escort," I said sternly and descended the stairs.

I stepped out into the cold to find several men outside waiting. I swallowed as my eyes surveyed the men. There had to be at least twenty. Did they really think they needed this many for one girl?

The man stepped beside me, pausing for a moment to allow me to understand I was outnumbered.

"Follow me," the man said and gestured to a carriage.

I hesitate and glance back at the manor. Maven was still being held back and a few other servants were watching the commotion from a safe distance. I wanted to fight and protect them but the moment I did, these men wouldn't hesitate to harm one of them.

I step toward the carriage when one of the men beside it collapses, a dagger protruding from his chest. The man beside me becomes alert and orders his men to find the source. My breath catches in my throat and I realize who was behind it.

I search the courtyard for Alyn. My head is pulled up by a strong force and I know the man has my hair in his grasp. I feel my body rise as he lifts me up, the roots of my hair crying out. He's using me to draw out Alyn!

"You think you can hide, Captain, but I've got what you need," the man said holding a sharp sword at my throat. The metal dug into my skin and I could feel the warm trickle of blood as it slid down my neck. He was bluffing. He had to be. He needed me. He wouldn't kill me. He was taunting Alyn.

"Don't come out!" I cried out despite the pain it caused. "He's bating you!"

The man dug his sword deeper and I winced. "Try me," he breathed into my ear. He held the sword firm as he twisted our bodies around, searching every direction for any hint of Alyn.

I said a silent prayer, hoping Alyn wouldn't fall for it.

"Don't be stupid, Alyn," I yelled. The man twisted my wrist and I cried out in pain.

The air was quiet when suddenly a figure leaped off the roof and stood before us, a sword ready in one hand. "You fool," I spat out.

"If it isn't the legendary swordsman himself," the man said dully. He released me and shoved me to the side. My knees screamed as they hit the snow and I reached for my throat. Blood covered my fingers and the snow melted beneath as the warmth seeped into it.

"I honestly thought you'd look deadlier. You're just a kid. Those stories about you clearly are exaggerated," the man scoffed and slowly drew his sword. "I guess I'll see for myself how skilled you are."

"You idiot," I curse. He did exactly what the man wanted.

Ignoring me, Alyn reached for his sword, his fingers slowly sliding the metal from it's scabbard. "Big words coming from a man who felt the need to bring twenty men along for two people. I'm starting to think you believed every story you heard about me," Alyn said with a deadly smile. His eyes were focused, the red hue burning bright.

I force myself to stand just as their swords collided with one another. The sound echoed throughout the courtyard and I watched as the man came down once more and Alyn quickly dodged. I stood there frozen by the display of jabs and slices that missed and were blocked. Alyn was insanely skilled in the combat and I hated myself to doubting his capabilities.

My feet felt glued as I watched the two men, neither one of them connecting their blows. I needed to do something. I check my throat to see if the bleeding had stopped. Thankfully it had. I search the body of the fallen soldier for the dagger and grip it in my numb hands.

One of the remaining soldiers takes this opportunity to restrain me but I slice the dagger through the crisp air, connecting straight to his jaw. The man curses and reaches for his face. Two more soldiers take his place and I'm left fighting them off. I block one of their attacks, the strength behind the sword much stronger than my dagger can fend off. I stagger back, keeping my fingers curled to the hilt of my only means of defense.

One of the men charges me and I duck, slicing my dagger across his calf as he stumbles past me. He loses his footing and collapses in the snow, gripping his useless legs. His buddy rushes towards me while I'm hunched over and I nearly miss his blade in time. I twist my body, my hand pressing into the freezing snow, and jam the blade into his rib cage. He gurgles, dropping the blade, and falls face flat onto the cold earth.

I take in deep breaths, as it was my first time actually killing someone. I stand there, staring, as clouds of steam escape my mouth. Suddenly, the sound of metal on metal breaks me from my stupor.

I turn my head to find the man's back exposed with Alyn watching him calmly. His eyes remain focused and his grip on his blade steady. I glance from the man's back to the dagger protruding from my previous victim. It was my chance to help Alyn. The man was too distracted and I could easily wound him. I take in a deep breath and reach for the dagger just as Alyn lunges towards the man.

I twist quickly, my feet nearly slipping on the icy ground, an take off. I lift the blade, readying it high above the man's back. Before I could pierce him, he quickly turned and knocked the dagger from my hand. I feel the air knocked out of me as the hilt of his sword slams into my belly. My vision blackens momentarily as I stagger back and land on the snow. I watch in a haze as the man swings his sword. I close my eyes, waiting for the blow that would end my life. Warm liquid splatters on my arm and I quickly open my eyes to find Alyn standing before me, gripping his right arm. His blade dropped and sunk into the snow. Before I knew it, I was screaming.

The man's sword had cut clean a third through the muscle of Alyn's arm. Blood quickly seeps through his uniform and I watch in horror as he collapses to his knees.

Alyn's eyes find me, making sure I've been unharmed. How could he have been so reckless? "How could you do that?" I cried. "You should have just let me die!"

"Then I wouldn't be doing my job," he says before wincing in pain. He tightens his grip on his wound, the blood spilling over his fingers.

"I had hoped for a more promising battle with the so called 'greatest swordsman in Wysteria'. I didn't think it'd end so quickly. How disappointing."

It was my fault. This was all my fault. If I had left things alone...

Alyn turned to face the man, his body shielding me in case he swung his sword once more. His blood dripped down his fingers and fell to the snow below and staining it pink. My body shook at the sight. Seeing blood wasn't anything new, but seeing blood that belonged to someone I knew, someone I cared about, made me panic. I had already lost Sam. I couldn't bare losing anyone else.

I wait for the right moment and the man starts to continue with his speech of how he surpassed Alyn. I let him ramble, boosting his ego to keep himself distracted. My eyes shift from Alyn's wound to the man and down to the sword that rested in the snow beneath. Alyn's breathing had grown ragged and I knew he was losing too much blood. I had to think fast.

The man reached for Alyn's collar and I knew I had to strike. I snatch up the sword, the warmth of Alyn's hands still there, and jab it through the mans thigh. He cries out and I grab Alyn as he drops. The man scrambles for the sword that pierced his leg and I urge Alyn to run.

He holds his arm as we take off through the snow. The man thankfully remains behind, screaming for his men to follow us, but they have difficulty running in the steep snow.

We exit the estate's yard and I watch the gate disappear behind us as we escape into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

Alyn's breathing was growing strained by the second. His speed had slowed and I knew he was fighting to stay conscious. I held onto his arm but I knew it wouldn't do much good. His knees hit the snow first and his hand weakly held his wound.

"We have to keep going. They could catch up at any minute!" I urged him to get up but his eyelids fluttered open and closed.

"Go on without me," he breathed.

"I'm not leaving you here to die like this," I said. My voice was shaking and repeated to myself to remain calm. This was my fault and I couldn't forgive myself if he died because of my foolish mistake.

"I'm.. I'm just a..." he muttered before his eyes closed for good. I shook him rapidly, trying to get him to wake up but was unsuccessful. Tears stung my eyes and I had no idea what to do. The blood had stained his entire sleeve and I knew I had to get the bleeding to stop. I decide I have to sacrifice my warmth and remove my sweater. I wrap it around the wound and tie it as tight as possible. Blood already soaks through the knot but I know it'll hold for the time being.

The sun was slowly starting to set and I had to get us out of the open. I slide Alyn's good arm around my neck and try to lift him up. His breathing was slowed and I whispered quiet prayers to the gods that he'll make it.

I dragged his body through the snow until I found a shallow cave on the side of one of the cliffs surrounded by trees that could give us some cover. I knew we needed to rest. Traveling in the dark would only cause more harm or even death from the cold or whatever beasts lurked in the forest. My body was already tired from pulling a man much larger than me for at least a mile. I laid Alyn down on the cool floor while I gathered some wood to make a fire. The chances of someone seeing the smoke was high but I had to keep us both warm and alive. We had to survive. Alyn needed to survive.

I check his pulse and thankfully it's still beating weakly. I was too scared to release the sweater to check if the bleeding stopped. I shivered as I stepped out into the cold to begin my search before dark. I managed to find some wood that hadn't been too dampened by the snow.

I gathered up the wood and made a small pile. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now. I made a few attempts but finally got a simple fire started. I blow on the flames to help them grow and soon the whole pile is overtaken. My stomach began to growl and I press my hand against it. We left without anything. I'd just have to bear with it. I pull Alyn's body closely to mine, resting it against the cool stone and letting his head lean against my shoulder. His body temperature was dropping due to the blood loss and I wrap my arms around him to keep us both warm.

At some point later, Alyn's breathing had eased and I sigh in relief. The sun had finally set behind us and I watch as the shadows grow larger and the cold becomes stronger. My body shook as the adrenaline left and it started to react to the environment around me. My eyes shifted between Alyn and the entrance to the cave. I prayed quietly that dawn would come swiftly and we could look for a village.

House passed yet I continued to stare at the darkness, too afraid to sleep. I couldn't let myself lose focus. Not at such a vital time. If I fell asleep, while Alyn was recovering, there's no telling if we'd even wake up. Someone or something could easily come in and kill us while we slept. I couldn't chance it. I had to stay awake.

Another hour passed and the cold was becoming unbearable. My body trembled and my teeth chattered. My small fire was slowly dimming and I cursed as I realized I had used up all the wood I had gotten. It was too dark to go searching now and I'd only freeze to death if I left this place. Alyn stirred beside me and I directed my attention to him. His eyes weakly opened and he gazed up at me.

"Where are we?" he said quietly.

"I don't know," I replied. His eyes moved about the small cave and finally rested back on me.

"Are you cold?"

"No," I lied through shivering lips. He had enough going on and I was to be the least of his worries.

"Here," he said and reached for my arm. I looked at him in question but he tugged me closer to him. His hand was surprisingly warm and I let him wrap it around me as he pulled me close enough my head rested against his chest.

His breathing went steady and I wondered if he had fallen unconscious again. I nestled my face into his chest and the tears started to come. I hated myself for crying but I was so scared that he may die.

"Stop that," he murmured.

"I'm so sorry," I said burying my face into his uniform. My body shook as the tears came out quickly and consistent.

"I'm fine," he said quietly.

"No you're not," I muttered through sobs. "Your arm is bleeding and it's all my fault. I don't want you to die."

"It'd take more than that to kill me," he uttered quietly.

His arm tightens around me. I could feel the warmth of him enveloping me and I felt selfish stealing it from him. Eventually, exhaustion took over and I found myself powerless to keep my eyelids open.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight flashing behind my eyelids. I found myself still entangled in Alyn's arm while he remained quiet and asleep. I lifted myself, instantly feeling the coldness hit me once I was out of his warmth. His hair was messy and fell around his face like a halo. I run my finger across his forehead to move the stray hair from his face and his skin feels molten.

Panic overtakes me and I press the back of my hand against his head. He was burning up. Had he contracted an infection over night? I never did tend to the wound properly. I bite my lip and try to figure out what I can do.

I couldn't move him in this state. He was too heavy and I didn't want to wander aimlessly and get ourselves lost. Should I chance going out alone and search for a possibility of someone else living in these mountains? Or should I stay here and hope he'll fight off the infection himself?

My heart started to race as I tried to think of options. My memories recall a certain mixture that Sam had given me once after I had come down with a fever. It was a mixture of herbs and water. But what herbs were in there? It had some sort of smell to it, like ginger and chamomile. Could those plants even be here this high in this type of weather?

I had to chance it. I rush out into the snow and search for any plants I could find. Everything was withered and dead and I kick the snow in anger. I hated feeling so helpless.

I returned to the cave a mere twenty minutes after to find Alyn's eyes open. I quickly get on my knees beside him and feel his forehead. Still hot.

"Alyn, you have a fever." _And I don't know what to do._

"Where are we?"

"In a cave a few miles south of your estate," I said in hurried breathes. "Are there any villages nearby that you remember? We need to get your arm looked at."

His eyes closed then opened. "I think-I think there's a small village nearby. To the south east. I remember riding through it once with my father."

"Do you remember how to get there? We need to get you treated." _Before the infection spreads._

"I think so," he said and started to sit up. He groaned as his bad arm pushed against the cold stone beneath us.

"Take it easy. If you tell me where to go, I'll find something to help and come back. You're in no condition to travel right now."

"I'm not letting you go alone," he said gripping my makeshift tourniquet.

"Alyn, you're burning up. The journey could make it worse!"

"Then let it. I'm not letting you go out there by yourself. I took an oath to protect you."He rose to his feet, his body swaying as he balanced himself. I held his arm to steady him and he brushed me off. "Let's hurry."

My eyes never faltered as we trudged through the snowy forest for another hour or so. Alyn swore he felt fine and I'd grab his hand to check if his fever had gone down. He shivered at the cold and I knew he was pushing himself. He was a fool. A stupid, crazy fool.

I spotted smoke in the distance and knew we had to be close to someone's house. My excitement got the better of me and I ran off ahead to check. Sure enough a small cluster of houses became visible and I knew we had made it. I turn around to see if Alyn was near and my excitement turned to dread as I saw his body leaning against a tree as he sagged to the ground.

"Alyn!" I yelled and rushed over to him. His breathing was heavy and his eyes had trouble staying open. "Stay with me," I said pulling his face into my chest. His arm weakly wrapped around me as I lifted him and dragged him toward the houses.

I called out for help and a young woman ran over to us from a large house. Several people came out to see what was going on and watched as the woman approached us.

"He's got a fever and his arm is hurt. Please help," I begged. The woman studied Alyn before calling for one of the people watching. A man came out of the small crowd and took over for me in carrying Alyn. I followed as they took him into the building.

"What happened?" The woman ushered me inside and I was thankful for the warmth.

"We were attacked and he was wounded in the process," I say. I quickly add, "We weren't followed so your village is safe."

"That's the least of my worries. He's in bad shape. You got here just in time. If you got here any later, he might not have made it."

Her words were true and I hug myself to keep steady.

She offered me a warm bowl of stew and an ale and I couldn't bring myself to eat it despite the hunger that lingered in my belly. "The man earlier is a doctor so your husband is in good care," she said.

"Thank you, but he's not my husband," I say staring into my soup.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed by the way you two... Nevermind," she said before stepping away and returning to another room. My cheeks flushed and I blamed it on the heat of the room.

Hours had passed and I was growing impatient. The woman assured me her husband was doing everything in his power to help Alyn. The door to the room opened and the man stepped out. He nodded at me and I rushed in. Alyn was laying there peacefully and I collapsed at the side of the bed and gripped his hand. The fever was fading and his hair clung to his face from the sweat.

"Thank you," I say through tears at the man.

He smiles softly. "His arteries were untouched but his muscle was cut clean through. I stitched what I could but he should make it through the night. I cleaned out any infection I found and gave him some medicine. He will need to remain here and rest for a while. I wouldn't want him traveling while the wound isn't closed."

I gaze at Alyn's sleeping form for a moment before rising and bowing at the doctor. "Thank you," I say once again. I couldn't express how truly grateful I was.

The man nods silently before excusing himself to leave us alone.

The door closes with a soft click and I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. I turn to find Alyn gazing up at me. He pulls me close and I sit at the edge of the bed. I press my other hand to his forehead once more to assure myself the fever was gone.

"Your hand feels good," he sighs and closed his eyes.

My chest grew tight. "Don't you hate me?"

"Why?"

"I caused this," I said. His hand reached for mine and pulled it down to his lips. My body grew hot as his lips brushed the tips of my fingers.

"Alyn," I muttered as tears streaked my face.

"I could never hate you," he murmured against my hand. My heartbeat quickened and I couldn't find anything to say. His lips traveled to my wrist and down my arm as he pulled me closer to him.

"Alyn," I said again. He pulled me lower until our faces were mere inches apart.

"You drive me crazy, you know," he said. His eyes were bright as rubies and I found myself getting lost in them as he spoke. "You're all I think about."

I blinked at him, unsure if I heard him right. "It's the medicine," I say out loud. "The medicine has altered your mental state. That's why you're saying such nonsense."

"Maybe," he whispered. Before I could pull away, he gripped my wrist and pulled me over him. "Maybe not."

My cheeks burned and I couldn't look away from his eyes. He pulled me closer and I closed my eyes, anticipating whatever he had planned. His grip loosens and my eyes flutter open to find his closed and his breathing slow and relaxed. I scowl at him and sit up. He had fallen asleep.

Alyn would never say something like that. I leave the side of the bed and decide to let him rest. Clearly he needed it and I needed to get away and clear my head. _Don't let his words get to you._ Clearly, it's the medicine talking.


	17. Chapter 17

I left Alyn to rest and insisted I pay the woman and her husband for their help. I didn't have any gold on me so the best I could do was do physical labor. It turned out that the couple owned the inn we were staying and I had helped clean and tidy rooms, bake food for the guests, serve drinks to travelers, and even shoveled horse dung in the stables.

I checked on Alyn every moment I could and he was still fast asleep, his hair damp from the sweat. His arm had stopped bleeding and the doctor, Arthur was his name, assured me the wound would heal in time. The infection was treated early on so there was no sign it had spread. He showed me how to dress and tend to the wound when needed and gave me some supplies for our travels in the future.

I never could tell them the full story as to how Alyn was injured or why we were running. Instead, I said we were attacked by bandits while traveling. Thankfully, Protea's men never found us or made it known if they had. Maybe they assumed Alyn and I had died out there in the forest. For our sake, maybe it was a good thing.

Two days ended up passing before Alyn finally managed to wake up. He was weak and Arthur insisted he wear a sling to support his arm. He eventually joined us in the main dining hall and Mary, Arthur's wife, offered him a bowl of soup. She insisted he ate to rebuild his strength.

He sat at the table, staring at his bowl. He tugged the empty sleeve of the jacket Arthur loaned him, trying to hide his bandaged arm from onlookers. I watched from a distance as he struggled to grip the spoon in his left hand. He fumbled with it a few times before I decided to offer help.

"Let me," I said and grabbed the spoon. His eyes shot at me and I only gave a soft smile. I lifted the steaming spoon and he slowly opened his lips and consumed the soup.

My cheeks burned as I fed another spoonful, his eyes watching me. I lifted the spoon once more only for him to look away.

"I don't need your pity," he said in a hushed tone.

"I'm not pitying you," I argued. "You need to eat."

"I can do it on my own," he said and grabbed the spoon out of my hand with his injured arm. The spoon clattered onto the table as he winced back and held his arm to his chest. "Dammit," he sighed and I could hear the anger behind his breath.

"You need to take it easy," I say quietly. I watch his face as he lowers it, his hair hiding his face as he stares at his arm. His chest rose and fell and I knew he was trying to hide his frustration.

A group of men beside us grew loud as they chatted and my ears got caught up in their conversation. I turned my attention to them and listened.

"I heard the castle was attacked by Protea," one of them, a large man with an even larger beard, said while taking a big swig of his mug.

"I knew it was inevitable but I had no idea it'd happen so soon. Thank goodness I moved my family beforehand," another man, much taller and leaner than his companion, said.

"Any news of the king and the new princess?" A man with glasses and shaggy hair had asked.

The round man stroked his beard and looked at his mug before finishing it off. "There's a rumor the king was killed before Protea's men retreated."

My heart leaped into my throat. _Killed_? That wasn't possible. Giles was there and so was Leo. Even though I'd never seen either them with a sword, I'm sure they wouldn't let that happen. There had to have been a mistake.

"Are you certain?" The tall one asked.

"That's just what I've heard on the road. A merchant was fleeing and said the whole castle was ransacked. The king was murdered and the princess is missing. Everyone's assuming she's been either kidnapped or killed as well."

My stomach turned and I couldn't get my mind to stop repeating those forsaken words. _The king was murdered._ I wanted to stand up and tell them they had to be wrong. Because if the king was killed and Giles and Leo were supposed to guard him... I shook my head. I couldn't let myself think the worst.

Suddenly, the table rattled and I glanced up quickly to see Alyn on his feet, his face an array of mixed emotions, anger being the most transparent. The men beside us stopped talking, aware they triggered something.

"You're lying!" He said loudly. The men were silent as Alyn glared at them. "It's a lie." He looked at them with hateful eyes before turning and heading to our room.

He enters the room and I follow, shutting the door quietly behind us. He stands there, staring at the floor and gripping his wounded arm. "It has to be a lie."

Silence filled my mind. I couldn't find any words to say. I slowly approach him and rest my hand against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"I should have been there. I would have protected him!"

"Alyn," I breathed. I honestly didn't want to believe the men either.

I felt his shoulder quiver and his bangs lowered to hide his face. He refused to let me look at him but I could clearly see the tears streaming down his cheek. "Old man," he muttered quietly.

"You should sit," I suggest and guide him to the bed. He lowers himself heavily, his good hand pressed to his face. He clearly didn't want me to see him like this. I decided perhaps he wanted to be alone and rose from the bed. His hand shot out and gripped my wrist.

"Don't," he pleaded. "Don't go."

I lowered myself beside him and watched as his back shook as the tears came. No words of comfort could be said so instead I pulled him closer, allowing him to hide his face against my chest. My heart ached to see him in such a state. I'm sure after the incident with his parents, the king was kind enough to look after him as though he was his own son. Alyn looked up to the king. Just like I looked to Mark as a father figure growing up.

Alyn's body seemed to calm down and he gently removed himself from me. He didn't look at me as he said, "I need to see for myself. I need to know if it's true." He stood up suddenly. "We need to leave."

"Alyn, you're in no condition to leave," I argued. "Your arm-"

"My arm is fine," He retorted. He removed it from the sling to prove to me it was fine and reached for the bag. He cursed at the pain and the bag dropped to the floor.

"This arm is useless," he growled and kicked the bag. He ran his good hand through his hair in frustration, causing the strands to go several different directions.

"Alyn, I understand how you're feeling right now, but you need to calm down," I say reaching for him but he turned and slapped my hand away.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from," he said, his eyes were like cold steel. The gentle, caring Alyn had vanished within seconds and replaced by the Alyn I saw that night in the dungeon.

"Well, you're stuck with me right now and throwing a fit isn't going to bring him back," I said trying to keep my voice steady. " The king would want you to rest and heal." He was emotionally unstable right now and I needed to watch what I said or I could set him off entirely.

"I had everything under control until you felt the need to rush in and attack, nearly getting yourself killed. If I wasn't there, you'd be dead. And now I'm stuck with a worthless arm."

"I just wanted to help. Sorry I'm such an inconvenience for you," I said biting back the tears that stung at the back of my eyes. He was angry. I shouldn't let his words get to me.

"Inconvenience is putting it lightly. Giles is in an idiot for choosing you to be the princess. You're reckless and arrogant. Thinking you can handle things on your own when you clearly can't. I should have let you die that day."

My breath escaped from my throat in an instant. "You don't mean that," I choked. I couldn't believe the words he was saying. I couldn't believe this was coming from the same man who held me in that cave when I cried and kissed my fingers before he fell asleep.

He truly blamed me for all the problems I caused in just a short time of being the princess. I took a step back, my spine meeting the smooth wall behind me. My legs felt numb and I slid to the floor.

The tears came at a quick pace and I couldn't hold them back. The truth was painful. "If you want me gone, then why are you still here?" The words came out of my quivering lips before I could stop them. "Why not just leave? I don't need you to babysit me anymore." I said and grabbed the bag and threw it at him. "Don't forget this!" He shielded himself with his arm and the bag fell to the floor with a thump. "You have all the supplies you need to make it back on your own." I bury my face into my knees to hide the flowing tears.

I listened as he grabbed the bag from the floor. I hear his footsteps patting against the wooden floor and my heart begins to ache at the thought of him leaving without me. Was he really considering it?

His footsteps grew louder until they were close and the thump of the bag beside me had me lift up my head. Alyn's face was solemn as he lowered himself beside me. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean that."

I sat there quietly as I wiped at my tears. I hated feeling so weak. I wanted to respond but no words formed. I remained quiet. Suddenly, his hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to his chest. My arms pressed helplessly against his shirt as I listened to his beating heart.

"I don't blame you," he said softly. My hands found themselves gripping his shirt. I buried my face into his chest as more tears fell. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair.

I shut my eyes tightly before speaking. "I know I don't think a lot of things through and I can be reckless sometimes, but my intentions are good and I never meant for you to get hurt. You take on everything alone and for once I wanted to protect you, Alyn."

His hold tightens at my words. I feel his cheek brush the top of my head as he held me there, quietly. I pulled away first and gazed up into his face. His eyes were gentle again. He looked exhausted. My eyes traveled down his face and rested on his lips. I couldn't stop myself as I lifted myself up and pressed mine against them. My fingers wove tightly into the collar of his shirt as I pulled myself closer.

I felt his arm wrap around me as he wanted me close, so close we could become one. His hand held me steady as his lips tangled with mine and every part of me let go of reality as warmth and desire coursed through me. The heat of our kiss escalated and with every heartbeat it quickened. I lost control of my body and my hands reached up and entangled themselves in his hair, tugging and twirling of their own accord.

Our mouths parted as we gasped for air before consuming each other farther. I tugged a fistful of hair and pulled him closer and something in him snapped. He forced me back and against the wall and parted my legs with one of his. The force of his body pinned me tight.

My leg looped around his as I arched my back against the hardness of his body as his hand explored my waistline. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt, his callused knuckles brushing against my skin and leaving molten trails in their wake. I moaned into him as his hips ground against mine.

I wanted him. I wanted him so damn bad.

I whispered his name against his lips. He muttered mine in return. My body felt like it was in ecstasy and it was hard to believe we were fighting just a few moments ago. None of that mattered now. Now, we were making amends.

He had me pinned against the wall, his large frame towering over me. His lips lowered to mine once more and my hands reach inside his shirt and skated over his well built frame. I felt my core blossom as the they roamed over every rugged edge of his muscles.

His lips parted and brushed down the side of my neck and to caress the nape of my collarbone. I gasped as his teeth nipped at the sensitive area and my toes curled. His breath was hot as his tongue traced the small wound he created.

I wanted to beg him to go further, to take all of me, but I knew we were only doing this because we needed a distraction. We wanted to focus on something other than the pain and anger. Yet, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to get lost in him.

"Alyn," I beg.

I reach for the hem of his shirt but his hand stops me. "Not here," he whispered. He gently held my hand before leaning in and kissing me once more, softly, then rose from his seat on the floor. "We'll stay," he said quietly. "But not for long."

I sat there, unable to say anything, and watched him leave the room. My face was still burning as well as the places his fingers touched. I knew it was a mistake getting involved with him but I didn't regret a single moment of it.


	18. Chapter 18

A week had gone by and Alyn's wound had scabbed over. Arthur deemed it passable until we made it back to the castle. However, that was the least of my troubles.

That entire week, Alyn helped with some of the labor around the inn to keep himself busy despite Mary's orders to remain rested. Although, he acted as though nothing happened between us. It sort of felt like he was avoiding me. Perhaps I was overthinking it. We both were under a lot of stress and emotions that day and clearly neither of us were thinking straight. Yet why did it bother me so much.

I needed to confront him. I had readied myself for the journey back to the castle, as Alyn asked, and stepped into the main hall. Mary was wiping down a table when she noticed my entrance.

"I wish you could've stayed longer. I was enjoying your company," She said with sad eyes.

"I appreciate all that you and your husband have done for us. I promise you will be paid in full for your hospitality." I bowed my head in thanks.

She pulls me in for a hug and whispers in my ear, "I know who you are and why you were attacked. If you stayed here, we could keep you safe."

I glanced at her and her eyes had a fierceness to them that told me she truly believed in what she said.

"I'm sorry, but my kingdom needs me and I can't stay hidden while others suffer. Please understand." I gently remove her hands from my arms and she nods silently.

"I trust in you, Princess Cyra. Just know we are here if you need to return." She looked away toward the door. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you," I muttered and walked to the door before I could let the guilt of leaving change my mind. I headed to the stables to see Alyn waiting. He held the reins of a horse in his good hand. "Get on."

I blinked at him. "Are you able to guide us with one arm?"

"I'm not, but you will."

"What?"

"You're right. I can't do much with one arm. So you'll have to lead."

"But, I've never done this before." I step closer to the beast and gently pat her side.

"It's not that hard to ride a horse," he says behind me.

"Easy for you to say. You've been riding since birth."

I hear a soft chuckle behind me as he says, "Just go. I'll give advice if needed."

I climb up first and reach for Alyn's good arm as he hoists himself up to sit behind me. He reaches around and grips the reins with one arm and hands it to me.

"Hold the reins like this," he instructs and I do as told. "That's a good girl," he whispers beside me and his breath tickles my ear. I force myself to remain calm despite my pounding heart.

Alyn kicks the horse and she breaks out into a soft trot. I jerk back in surprise, my back slamming into Alyn's chest for balance. He laughs behind me and turn to glare at him. He smiles softly before telling me to keep my eyes forward.

I glance back towards the inn one last time to see Mary and her husband watching us quietly. She gives a small wave just as we move out of sight and onto the main road. "Eyes forward," Alyn commands. I turn just in time as the horse whinnies and breaks out into a gallop. I jump and cling to the reins for dear life.

"Why did you do that?" I say over the sound of hooves beating the earth below.

"We'll never make it there before the end of the week if we rode at that pace."

"Are you sure you should be trusting me with this?" I ask.

"You said yourself I should trust you more," he replies. Something about his words fills me with warmth and I find myself smiling as we continue to ride at a fast pace down the muddy road towards home.

My body ached and my hands were calloused from holding the leather reins the entire journey. Alyn was quiet for most of the ride, only speaking when telling me which direction to go or to ease up on the reins.

I could tell the horse hadn't been ridden much as it appeared just as tired as I felt. Eventually Alyn suggested a break and we luckily found a small clearing in the forest with a spring for us to drink from. Mary had given me a small satchel of food for the road and I was extremely hungry.

Alyn leaned on a nearby tree, occasionally lifting an apple to his mouth with his injured arm.

"Why do you push yourself so much?" I asked, taking a bite of my apple. "I know your knighthood is important but you need to take it easy until your arm heals completely."

He paused for a moment then continued lifting the apple, ignoring me. I knew my words angered him, especially because I was the one who caused his arm to be this way. The argument we had earlier returns to my mind and I look away and suddenly my appetite dwindles into nothing. "I'm sorry," I murmur. "I'm the last person to tell you that."

Alyn remains quiet and I wish he could just say something. He claimed he didn't blame me but I knew deep down he did. I'd rather he'd be honest and yell at me again rather than stay silent.

I stand up and give the rest of the apple to the horse and decide to ask him how he felt.

"Alyn, I've been meaning to ask you-" I start to say but he removes himself from tree and grabs the reins of the horse.

"We should get going before darkness falls. We shouldn't be too far," he said and approached the saddle. He obviously cut me off to avoid talking to me. I couldn't help but feel upset and angry and wanted to yell at him but I knew fighting in the middle of the forest would only attract predators or possibly Protea spies that could be looking for us.

I take in a deep breath and say, "Yeah, you're right." I close the satchel of barely touched food and shrug it onto my shoulders. Alyn hoists himself up and over first and I follow behind him. I grab the reins as Alyn kicks the horse into a trot and towards what's left of our home.

Thankfully, as we cleared the forest, the castle came into view. From the outside, I could see it was still standing in one piece, the only difference was the banisters no longer flowing in the breeze.

I knew by Alyn's silence he noticed it too. Eager to get the journey over, before the sun could fully set behind the mountains, I kick the side of the horse to gallop full speed toward the castle. We race across the open fields towards the surrounding wall when Alyn leans forward. "We need to be careful. Protea's men could still be lurking about. I know a place we can stop."

I follow his direction and we arrive in a small cluster of oak trees a short distance from the wall. Alyn lowers himself first and tells me to wait. "I need to make sure the coast is clear."

"I think I should be doing that. You're injured and your sword is gone. What will you do if you're attacked?"

He turned to glare at me. I could tell every time I spoke I ruined his pride just that much more. "Just let me do this. I can handle myself even without a sword. I wasn't named Captain of the Guard for nothing."

I shrugged and lowered myself off the horse. I lead her toward a small pond and let her drink, gently patting her side to keep her calm. Several minutes turned into ten then twenty before Alyn finally returned.

"I don't see any men around. We should still be cautious."

I nod silently and follow Alyn as we make way to the opening closest to the stables. The grounds are as they were before, green and covered in flowers and shrubbery without so much as indication someone had invaded this place.

I keep my eyes searching the land in case someone appears but so far everything is clear. We reach the stables and Alyn takes watch as I place the mare in a pen. I give her some hay and apples from the satchel and remind myself to return to remove her saddle once we're sure we don't need to get away.

We enter the main courtyard to find a few guards of Wysteria patrolling. As soon as they spot us they run over to meet us.

"Captain, Princess, you're alright!"

"We're fine. Where's Giles?" Alyn asks without delay.

"What happened to you, Captain?" One of them, a slender man with dark brown hair, asks as he looks over Alyn's arm.

"Someone from Protea found us."

"How? I thought we had gotten the upper hand with your family's estate," another, a much shorter guard with a beard, said in confusion.

"I'm not sure how they found us, but I need to find Giles."

"You should go to the infirmary first, Captain," bearded guard said. "We can inform Giles of your return."

"I'll tell Giles myself," Alyn said and stepped past the men.

The men remained quiet before the taller one said, "He's with the King in his chambers. He's taken a turn for the worst."

Alyn's eyes opened wide suddenly. "He's still alive?"

"Hardly. One of those men had managed to find our hiding place disguised as a servant. We questioned him, of course, but he pulled a knife and sliced the king's side. He's been in his room," the bearded guard stated. He looked away, knowing he didn't need to say anything else to let us know the king wasn't going to make it.

Before anyone could say anything, Alyn turned on his heels and rushed into the castle. I called out after him, thanking the guards for their help, and followed him through the halls. He ran faster than me, his legs obviously much longer, and I felt my body scream in pain from the long ride.

He reaches the large wooden doors leading into the King's chambers and bursts through. I struggle to catch up and gasp for air as I lean against the door frame to keep my legs from collapsing.

Alyn stands motionless, panting from his run, and stares at the large bed. Giles and Leo quickly turn to see us.

"How is he?" Alyn asks breathlessly.

Leo looks away and Giles' eyes dim and I know even without it being said that the king was no longer with us.

Alyn's mouth opens and closes, as though he can't get the words he wants to say out. Leo steps away first and approaches his brother and pats his shoulder and shakes his head.

"He's gone," he says quietly and steps past Alyn and then looks at me with sad eyes. Every ounce of his usual flirtatiousness gone.

Alyn's breathing grows more rapid, the sounds of his ragged breathing taking over the silence. "No," he says breathlessly. "No!" He says louder and steps closer. Giles faces him.

"His heart couldn't handle the stress of the attack and he wound wouldn't heal. He's no longer suffering," he said and gave the deceased king one final glance before stepping away. He approached me next and said, "We'll talk once you've rested. We'll have to let the city know."

He stepped past me and before he left the room I spoke. "I promise Protea will not get away with this. What they did is beyond forgiveness and I will show them that. Wysteria is my home and I want to make it clear to them that when someone enters _my_ home and harms those inside, they do not get to walk away a free man."

I stood there, watching Giles as he glanced at me before closing the doors, leaving Alyn and I alone. I turned to face Alyn, who remained silent, staring at the king.

"Alyn," I say quietly.

He stood there silently, his fist clenched at his side.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I was the last person to comfort him but I didn't want to leave him alone. He was hurting.

The only thing I could think to say was, "He's in a better place now. They did everything they could."

I stepped closer. "In a better place now? That's all you have to say?" He turns to me, his eyes dark with rage.

"Your king has just passed and you're trying to pick a fight?" I say, my voice a bit defensive.

"How about nothing at all? All you ever do is talk and everything that comes out of your mouth is ridiculous."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" He said, his voice rising and his breathing growing rapid.

"You're angry and you're taking it out on me when I did nothing wrong!"

"Says the woman who jumped into a sword fight carelessly?"

"Again? I said I was sorry. I was trying to help you," I said, my voice rising as I spoke and my eyes stung from tears wanting to form once again.

"Help? Throwing yourself at the enemy isn't helping."

I couldn't respond. I stood there as he unleashed more of his anger.

"All I ever do is babysit you. You never listen to anything anyone says. All you do is what _you_ want to do."

"I can't believe you right now." I said, my voice cutting off as my emotions rolled through me. "So then tell me why you kissed me that day. One moment you blame me and the next you kiss me, saying you didn't mean it. Please explain that to me."

He lowered his eyes and a small smile spread over his lips. "If you think I kissed you because I like you, you couldn't be more wrong. I felt sorry for you. I wanted you to stop crying, and I needed a reason to forget everything going on. I used you. Nothing else."

Before he could continue speaking, I stepped closer and slapped the palm of my hand across his cheek. The tears had let loose and I knew my face was a collage of hurt and anger.

His eyes opened wide at my actions. His eyes avoid me as I take a step back.

"I'm not someone to just mess with, Alyn. I don't care who you are. Don't you ever come near me again."

With that, I turned on my heel and left the chamber as fast as I could and ran to my room, hoping it was still in one piece and could hide me as I let the tears continue to fall.


	19. Chapter 19

My room was a disaster. The table was overturned and glass was shattered all over the floor. The carpet was rolled and my dresses were thrown all over the place. Clearly they thought they'd find something hidden in my room; whatever that was.

I had crawled into my torn apart bed and cried anyways. I was alone for hours until Giles stormed into my room and sighed when he saw me turn to face him. "We've been looking everywhere for you," he said and gave a relieved gesture.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone for a bit," I said and sat up. My hair was askew and my dress had grown wrinkled.

I knew Giles noticed but he didn't comment on it. "We're having a meeting in my study. You need to be there too," he said and waited as I crawled out of the bed. I tried to brush through my hair with my fingers in attempt to look decent.

I follow quietly behind Giles to the study and wait as he opens the door. Nico, Leo, as well as a few other nobles are gathered in the large room. I step in and see Alyn leaning against the back wall. Our eyes lock for a second and I force myself to look away. I still felt anger and hurt from his words earlier.

Giles takes a seat at his desk and knits his fingers together and rests them on the firm surface.

"You're all probably wondering why I've decided to have this meeting," he says and clears his throat before continuing, "As you all know, we've been attacked and Protea left us in a mess. Our king has passed and news of his death had already been spread before he even took his last breath. I will address the town tomorrow and confirm his passing, but we need to rebuild. We will not let Protea walk over us with satisfaction. We will let them know that we are stronger than they think."

A few of the nobles nod and applaud at Giles' words.

He turns to look at me next. "This is where things get more political. Right now, we're weak and our numbers have dropped due to the surprise ambush. We need more manpower and help from our neighbors. Princess Cyra, this is where you come in. Most of the powerful lords of the surrounding lands have sons who are looking for a possible wife. I can contact these lords and arrange for meetings so you can choose who you believe will be a good asset for us."

The words made my stomach sink. "You mean I need to choose one of these sons to marry in order to rebuild Wysteria?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying," Giles says.

My heart races and I knew one day it would come to this. I hadn't considered a suitor at all and now that my kingdom depended on it, I have no choice but to choose soon.

"I know this is a big decision, but I know as the princess you will need to decide fast," Giles says quietly.

"I'll do it," I reply softly. I was surprised the words came out so strongly. I honestly hated giving my heart to someone for money and power but in the rules of politics, you never truly married for love. Even if I grew up with stories of princess and princesses being together in eternal bliss, my life wasn't like that. Then or now.

"Then I'll reach out tomorrow and arrange a meeting for you."

Giles stood and a few of the nobleman leave along with him. Only a few of us are left in the room and Leo approaches me first. "How are you doing, princess?"

"I'm overwhelmed but if this is what I must do for my kingdom, then I need to tough it out. I can't continue being selfish. I have to put my kingdom first."

Nico stepped closer and said, "I think what you're doing is amazing, Princess. You're very brave and I couldn't imagine being in your shoes."

"I'm not brave," I said quietly.

"I definitely think Giles chose the right person to be princess elect," Leo said and gently rubbed my arm before leaving the room. Nico then bowed and followed, leaving Alyn and I alone. Before he could say anything, I left the room.

That weekend, Giles had given his speech and sent word to the neighboring lands in hopes of arranging a meeting for a potential husband. I was nervous and told myself it was necessary. Word had arrived later that week from a nobleman, Duke Lucius, in the west who said his eldest son was in need of a wife as he was nearing his twenty-fifth birthday. Giles quickly arranged for our meeting here at the castle and my maids did an amazing job as ever to make me look like royalty.

The rooms and halls had since been cleaned up since the attack and new banners were hung from the towers. I took in a deep breath as I stared at the banners, telling myself they were the reason I was doing this. It wasn't about myself anymore. Wysteria depended on me and I couldn't let my heart make my decisions any longer.

The sound of trumpets from the courtyard broke my thoughts and I face the drive to see a carriage pulling up the gravel road. It circled until it reached the bottom of the stairway and I waited alongside Giles at the top as our guests exited the vehicle.

A tall man stepped out first. A dark suit covered in medals stretched over his long physique and he ran a gloved hand through the shiny waves of his sun kissed hair. I stared as the handsome man approached the stairs. I stepped down to the middle platform where we both met and he bowed and took my hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness," he said and his warm lips brushed the back of my hand. "My name is Ivan. I am honored you invited me here."

"I'm glad you were able to come, Ivan. Please, come in," I say and he nods as he follows us inside. On the way up, I spot Alyn watching quietly from the side. Giles had informed me that Alyn would be keeping close watch in case something were to happen. I wanted to tell Giles everything that had happened but knew I'd only look like a child and decided to ignore him instead.

I reach for Ivan's arm and wrap my hand gently around his bicep. Ivan's hand gently covers mine and I smile at him, his eyes were a bright blue and I knew I found myself getting lost in them.

Giles led us around, giving Ivan a tour of the castle until we reached the gardens where a small picnic was arranged. Ivan and I sat at a table set for two while his father, a man who looked identical to him only much older, sat down with Giles a short distance away.

Ivan was a very good looking man and I couldn't help but be attracted to him right away. His hair was parted to one side of his head and he ran his fingers through it to keep it from falling into his eyes. I honestly thought he had the face chiseled by gods themselves.

"Tell me about yourself," he said.

I giggled like a young girl with a crush and started to tell him what Giles and I discussed was acceptable. My past was my past and he didn't need to know that.

We talked for quite some time and soon lunch was finished.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I offered.

Ivan smiled and nodded his head. "It's such a beautiful garden. I'd love to see more of it with you."

I felt my cheeks flush and we stood at the same time. He took my hand and led me into the main part of the garden. The fountain's water sparkled in the sunlight and the smell of the flowers was amazing. We continued to walk around when Ivan leaned over and whispered, "Was the chaperone really necessary?"

I start to turn but he stops me. "Don't make it obvious I noticed him. I don't think he likes me much. He's been glaring my way all during lunch."

I strain to see who is following us and catch a blur of red in my peripheral vision. Alyn. I lean and whisper into Ivan's ear, "It's just protocol. I am royalty after all."

"I see," Ivan says quietly. "I guess I should be on my best behavior then."

"You mean you weren't before?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I mean I can't kiss you with him watching, can I?"

My cheeks burned and I nearly tripped. He wanted to kiss me? I looked away to hide the redness of my face and Ivan only chuckled. "That is, if you don't want me to."

"It's not that, it's-" but before I could finish, Ivan's lips were on mine. I was surprised and my heart raced. My hands rested on his arms as he pulled me closer. I pulled away, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"It's fine. I just wasn't ready," I say and took a step back to compose myself.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're really beautiful and my father really wants me to find a wife to continue our bloodline. I just- I can't go home empty-handed. I hope you understand my eagerness."

That made two of us. "I understand."

"I hope I'm not pushing it by asking you to marry me?"

I blinked at him. "We've only just met. I barely know you."

"I need a wife to bear my children soon and you need men and money for your army. All of it's your's if you marry me."

"I'm sorry, but it's so sudden."

"You're the princess, aren't you? You need me so I don't see why there's a need to wait. Marry me," he says and grabs my arm to pull me closer. I scratch at his hand and order him to let go.

"I think that's enough from you," a voice beside us says and grabs Ivan's hand and pries his fingers from my wrist. Alyn positions hbetween Ivan and I, his good hand on the hilt of his sword protectively. "I believe she made her decision."

"I don't believe you were involved in our conversation," Ivan says adjusting his suit and fixing his hair.

"I included myself when I saw you grab her," Alyn says in a serious tone.

"Alyn, stop," I say from behind him. " I don't need your help."

He ignores me and steps closer to Ivan. They were around the same height, but something about Alyn's stance made Ivan look weak. Ivan narrowed his eyes at Alyn and made himself look bigger than he really was. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Alyn said.

"I challenge you to a sword fight, right now. If I win, you leave us alone," Ivan said and pulled out a sword from his side. I guess it was common for noble folk to carry one with them in case they need it.

Alyn laughed and rounded his shoulders as he pulled his sword out of its sheath with his right hand. If the pain was there, he was good at hiding it. He holds the sword out, calm and composed as ever, and motioned for Ivan to go first. Ivan swung first and Alyn dogged with ease. I honestly thought it to be an unfair advantage given Alyn's many years of experience with sword play, but I hardly knew Ivan so maybe he had just as much experience as well.

I watch as the two hold up their swords at the ready and Ivan charged in first and I knew he had lost before Alyn even struck. Alyn twisted on his heel causing Ivan to miss. Alyn grabbed the back of his suit and turned him to face him. Before I can stop, Alyn jabs the end of his sword into Ivan's nose and he falls to the ground covering it.

"You asked for it," Alyn says and returns the sword to it's scabbard. I rush over to Ivan and look him over. Blood began to drip from between his fingers.

"Seriously, Alyn? You broke his nose?"

Alyn doesn't say anything, instead he just walks away without a word.

"I'm so sorry," I say but Ivan pushes me away and rises to his feet. He rushes towards Alyn, but he turns just in time to miss Ivan's punch and we both watch as Ivan trips forward and falls to the ground.

" I suggest you stay down before you make even more of a fool of yourself." Alyn cautioned.

I stand there watching as Alyn leaves the gardens and Ivan remains on the ground. I take a step towards him but he raises a hand and tells me to leave him alone. He couldn't possibly consider being associated with a place where men like Alyn roam free to do as they want. I wasn't exactly sure what to say, but I knew I had to confront Alyn.

I had returned to my room after a disastrous lunch date. Giles was furious with Alyn's behavior and had called him into his study for a stern lecturing. Night had fallen and I knew they should have finished by now. I still wanted to know why Alyn did what he did, especially after our fight the night we returned from our trip. If he truly despised me as much as he said, why would he even try to defend me? I doubt it was duty alone.

As overwhelming as Ivan's proposal was, I understood where he was coming from. I'm sure his position was just as stressful as mine.

I step out of my room and travel down my usual route to the study when I suddenly spot someone walking down another hallway. I hide behind the wall and watch as a small figure stops midway and looks around before pulling one of the sconces down and an opening forms inside the wall. I cover my mouth to hold in a gasp and watch as the figure steps inside and the wall closes and appears as though nothing happened.

I wait a few minutes before approaching the area and listen. Silence greets me from the other side and I debate on pulling the sconce or finding Giles to check it out. I knew by the time Giles showed, the figure might be gone or had gone a different route. I take in a deep breath and pull on the sconce. The wall surely opens and a cool draft comes from a dark and deep stairwell that leads down into more darkness. I gaze down and wonder if I'm being smart or not in taking a step into that darkness. I spot a flicker of light at the bottom and I don't waste time as I step inside and close the wall behind me.

I quietly step down a narrow stairway towards the flickering light. It slowly starts to fade and I assume the figure supplying the light must be on the move. I quicken my pace and hold on the wall to keep my balance.

The light grows as I get farther down and the sound of voices causes me to pause.

"Giles is looking for potential allies to help rebuild Wysteria. The princess met with someone today but that stupid knight ruined that chance," a familiar voice speaks softly. I lean against the wall and listen quietly, hoping the sound of my breathing doesn't give me away.

"That's unfortunate. Continue keeping watch here and keep us updated. King Byron wants to know everything that goes on here," an unfamiliar voice replies.

My eyes widen at the words. Not only was someone leaking information to Stein, but they were here in this castle the whole time. Could Stein have told Protea about Alyn's estate?

My stomach turned.

"We need to lie low for a while. They've been secretly questioning everyone about leaking information to Protea. Thankfully they haven't suspected me and I want to keep it that way. I'll arrange another meeting once things die down a bit."

"Understood. Watch yourself, Nico," the man says.

My heart sank and I swore I stopped breathing. Nico was giving Stein information? The same Nico who followed me around, helped me, and even doted on my every need. It couldn't be true.

"I need to get back before someone notices I'm gone," Nico says. I remove myself from the wall quickly and stumble up the stairs. I had to tell Giles what I heard. I race up the stairs and can't find a way to open the wall. I search for any switch or sconce and come up short. The light behind me grows brighter and I start to panic. I know at this rate I'll be caught.

I turn around and face the light as it rounds the corner and Nico comes into view. I stand there as he notices me and his eyes widen then narrow as he realizes what's happened. "What are you doing here, Princess?"

"I know what you've been doing, Nico," I say. My heart was going crazy inside my chest. "You're a traitor!"

"You've got the wrong idea," he says and steps closer to me. My hands continue to feel the surface of the wall for any means of escape but they find nothing. Nico takes a few steps closer until he's only a couple feet away. My back is firmly pressed against the wall and I force myself to swallow air after realizing I had been holding it.

"Why are you afraid, Princess?"

Nico takes another step closer and I straighten my back to make myself appear taller. I was terrified and I wasn't sure why. Nico had been nice to me, but this whole time he was faking it. I wasn't sure if I was scared of him or how great of an actor he was.

"Of course not," I lie. He steps closer to me and I take in a deep breath.

"I really didn't want this to happen," he murmurs and reaches behind him. Was he reaching for a weapon?

"Forgive me," Nico's voice said quietly and I braced myself for whatever he chose to kill me with. Suddenly, light shown into the room and I opened my eyes to find myself falling backwards and into the brightly lit hallway. The wall had suddenly opened and I blink to let my eyes adjust to the brightness. Nico glances at me and I crawl away from him. He quickly turns and retreats into the tunnel, the door closing shut behind him.

I had to tell someone before he got away. I stumble to my feet and force myself to run despite the dizziness I felt from the shock at discovering Nico's true identity. I cling to the wall as I continue to run towards Giles' study when I catch someone leaving. "Help!" I cry out.

The figure turns and shouts and Alyn steps out of the room along with Giles and Leo. Alyn rushes over to me first and my legs give out. He catches me in his arms and I gasp out, "It was him. It was Nico the whole time."

"Nico?" Alyn says confused. "What about him?"

"He's been communicating with Stein. I just caught him giving information to someone from there," I breath.

"I want every guard on alert and searching. Now!" Giles commands. He and Leo leave to inform the guards and I continue to cling to Alyn who guides me into the study and sets me down on a chair. My breath comes out in gasps of air and my eyes burn with an urge to release tears.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Alyn commands.

I tell him about the sconce and the secret door and the conversation I heard between the man and Nico. I then continued to tell him about how I couldn't find a way out and Nico had cornered me and was going to kill me. The tears start to fall now and I try to force myself to continue breathing.

"He was going to kill me," I sobbed. It was still hard to believe.

Alyn's eyes close and his brows knit closely as his lips spread into a firm line. "I swear if I find him, I'll kill him myself. I can't believe the little bastard was right under our noses the whole time."

"I can't believe it either," I say in hushed breathes.

"Remember to breath, Cyra. You're safe now. He won't hurt you here," Alyn says and pulls me into his chest. I grab hold of his uniform and bury my face into it.

"I was so scared. I honestly thought it was the end for me," I murmur into his chest. "You were so right about me. I act tough, but I'm honestly so helpless."

Alyn remains quiet for a moment before he pulls me away and says, "I was stupid to have said those things to you. You were the one who was right. I was angry and needed someone to blame and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The tears fall again and he wipes them away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," he says again quietly. "I swear I'll protect you with my life. No one will ever hurt you again."


	20. Chapter 20

"We have every man on high alert searching for Nico," Giles says, entering the study and leaning against his desk. "I can't believe this," he says with a sigh.

My mind was racing. I didn't know Nico that well but he doted on me and was kind even after I got him in trouble time and time again. Was it really just an act?

As if sensing my distraught, Alyn rests a gentle hand on my shoulder and leans down so his eyes are level with mine. "We're going to find him."

"Alyn, I want you out there searching too. I'll guard the princess," Giles ordered.

Alyn's eyes rose to mine, questioning if it was alright for him to leave. I knew he wanted to join his men badly. I nodded my head. "I'll be okay," I say softly. His eyes linger on mine before he rises.

"Please, don't hurt him," I whisper.

"He's a traitor. I'm sure you know what that means, right?" Alyn says sternly. I look away, knowing full well what will happen. My heart wrenched. I couldn't handle the images of Nico in that dungeon going through what Sam did.

The door closes and I know Alyn's left the room to join his men.

"I just don't understand why he'd do this?" I say after a long silence.

Giles lets out a short sigh before speaking. "What I don't understand why you decided to follow someone suspicious alone in the first place."

"If I hadn't, he'd have gotten away and we'd never have known," I say defensively.

"I guess that's true, but it still doesn't give reason to risking your life like that."

"If you think I'm the type of princess who will sit around while her people fight for her and doesn't bother to do anything herself, then you picked the wrong person to fill this role. I want to show an example to my people that their princess is brave and won't let others die for her without doing something."

"What good of an example is that if you ended up dying because of it? You're no good to us dead, Cyra."

Giles words hit me hard. He was right but at the same time, he was wrong. "I admit that what I did wasn't the smartest but you have to understand, if I didn't, we wouldn't have figured out who was leaking information."

Giles opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it. "You're safe now. That's all that matters at this point."

I nodded, thankful he attempted to understand my reasoning. "So what do we do now?"

"We resume life as normal. The guards will continue to search for Nico and report any leads to me. I suggest you rest in your room. I'll have a few guards keep watch. If you see anything strange, let me know."

I nodded quietly and stood up. My hands were no longer shaking but I still felt uneasy from the shock of possibly losing my life.

"You should rest," Giles suggested. "I'll have a few guards posted outside your door for the night. I'll wake you if we discover anything."

I wanted to refuse, to tell him I was fine and to wait but my body was growing exhausted from the events that occurred today. I remain quiet and nod my head. He orders a few guards to escort me back to my room and once there I climb into my bed and shut my eyes.

I awoke to sunshine streaming through my windows. I sat up and suddenly, I remember the events from last night and my head pounds.

When my head settles slightly, I leave my room to find two guards standing opposite my door. They bow to me and say that Giles wanted to see me once I had woken up. They escort me to his study where I find him and Leo mid-conversation. Leo smiles when I enter and I feel myself blushing. His smile was something I never got used to.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Still shaken up but better," I say softly. I turn my attention to Giles, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he said. "We managed to find and contain Nico."

"What?" I gasp. "Where?"

"One of our men spotted a figure in the forest north of here. We got lucky."

"What happens to him now?" I ask, afraid of what the answer will be.

"He'll be interrogated first. Then, we'll decide what to do with him afterwards."

Interrogated? "With who?" I asked.

"Alyn," Giles says.

Flashbacks of seeing Alyn questioning Sam resurface in my mind and I blink away the images. My heart clenched in my chest picturing Nico going through the same thing. As if reading my face, Giles says, "Don't forget he's a traitor, Princess. He chose this. He doesn't deserve any sympathy."

I looked away from Giles and stared at the floor. He was right yet I just couldn't believe Nico would betray us. Something wasn't right.

"You still look a bit shaken up, Princess," Leo says quietly from beside me. He places a gentle hand on my back. "Maybe you should take it easy today."

"I think that would be a good idea for the time being. We'll let you know if we find anything," Giles said and nodded at Leo. Leo grabbed open the door and gently led me out.

"Do you think Nico will tell Alyn anything?" I ask.

"My brother is stubborn and will do whatever it takes to get that information," Leo says calmly.

I stare at my hands as I say, "I just hope he doesn't go overboard." Thoughts of Sam swarm through my head. My fingers tighten around the skirt of my dress at the memories.

"He takes his knighthood very seriously. He wouldn't do anything if it jeopardized our kingdom. Although, lately he hasn't been using his head much. I wonder why."

I feel his eyes gaze at me and I look at him confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," he says with a sly smirk. "It's just, he's been more protective lately and it always seems to be related to you."

"I think you're mistaken," I say quickly. "Alyn told me he can't stand me. He always scolds me and seems angry with me no matter what I do. He treats me like a child sometimes. He blames me for everything that's happened."

Leo was quiet for a moment. He let go of my back and his smile faded. "It's himself he blames. He tries everyday to do everything on his own. He thinks he can protect everyone. He can be reckless at times and is willing to throw his life for the sake of his kingdom. What happened to him wasn't your fault. He allowed himself to be hurt to protect you. Someone he cares about. He wont' admit it, but he truly cares for you and wanted to keep you safe even if it meant he'd be harmed instead."

His words make my heart skip a beat and I have to force myself to take a deep breath. "He was so angry with me, though."

"He can never say what he truly feels. He's always sheltered his emotions and when he can't keep them under control, he can lash out with harsh words. In reality, he's angry with himself. He feels like he failed the kingdom when he was doing what he was ordered to do: Protect you."

"Sometimes he makes it seem like it's the worst thing in the world."

"He acts that way, but honestly I can see through him that he cherishes you. He's terrible at hiding it, honestly," Leo says with a light chuckle.

"Then why can't he say that?"

Leo is quiet and looks away out the window as we walk. "Admitting it would mean he'd have to give up his position as the captain of the guard to become the prince consort and that's something he's not ready for. He made an oath and worked hard for where he's at and I think it terrifies him that if he steps down then he's breaking his promise and he'll lose everything he cares about again."

I never realized it before. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked. Leo always seemed so playful and in competition with his brother.

Leo chuckled softly, his lips curling into his trademark smirk. "As jealous of my brother as I am, I have to admit you truly have made him open up more. He was always so stiff and reserved but I've seen the smiles you bring to his face when you two are alone. I've stumbled across you two in the stables and I haven't seen my brother smile that way in a long time. Not since that day."

"I see" I ask quietly.

"That's it for now," Leo says softly as we reach my bedroom.

We stop outside my door and one of the guards opens it for me. I turn to face Leo who only smiles at me. "As stubborn as he is, I truly think you're the only one who can get through to him. Rest easy, Princess," he says before kissing my hand and heading back down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

A day had gone by without word from Giles about Alyn's interrogation with Nico. I had started to grow anxious at knowing what was going on but Giles kept me busy with lessons with Leo who was kind enough to draw my attention away from the matter.

The weekend had come and I couldn't sit around any longer. I watched the sun slowly start to creep behind the mountains and the air had already started to grow chilly. Fall was nearing it's end and I knew winter was going to be a tougher time.

After my studies were done, I left my room and demanded my guards take me to the dungeons. Of course they denied me access and I knew I had to be clever. "I think brute force isn't the best option for getting information from Nico. I think if I sit and talk to him, he'll open up to me. I was the one he was closet to here."

They look at each other and I know they don't want to risk disobeying orders. Especially orders from Alyn and Giles. They whisper for a moment and I grow impatient. "I guess I'll have to tell Giles that our last means of information was turned away because of you two."

One of them coughs while the other says, "Fine, but you're not going in there alone."

I walk ahead of them, a brief smile on my face as I make my way to the dungeons.

I reach the door and one of the guards holds me back as the other enters first. I step in behind him and the other guard shuts the door. We walk down the stairs into the dimly lit holding cell and my breath catches as I see the result of Alyn's interrogations. Nico sits against the wall, his uniform tattered. His face remained untouched it seemed.

Sensing my presence, Nico lifts up his face. His eyes grow wide when he realizes it's me. "Princess? What are you doing here?"

"Nico," I say softly. "You're not hurt."

"No," he says quietly.

My heart eased, knowing Alyn had listened to my request.

"Why are you here?" Nico asked again.

"Is it true?" I blurted. "Is it true you're with Stein?"

Nico looks at me before resting his eyes on the stones below. "Yes. I was ordered by King Byron himself to get information about Wysteria and the new princess."

"Why?" I said, my voice trembling. "Why were giving Stein information?"

He remains quiet, refusing to look at me. One of the guards coughs, urging me to hurry up so they can leave before we're caught.

"I thought of you as a friend, Nico. This whole time, I trusted in you."

"That was our mistake, Princess," he replies. He rises from his seat on the ground and reaches for the bars separating us. "You were too easy to accept me. You confided in me things most people should keep to themselves. I followed you despite knowing the risks of getting in trouble for your behavior. I kept telling myself, it will be over soon enough once Protea takes over. I never once considered you my friend."

Something inside of me was saddened to hear those words come from his mouth, yet another part of me screamed he was lying. "There's still a chance you can walk away from this. I need to know why you were giving Stein information. Do they plan on attacking us? Are they joined with Protea's forces? Please tell me."

Nico looked at me for a second then stepped away from the bars and all I could see was his back. "If you want to know my reasons, then go ask that stupid knight of yours. I told him everything. He plans to use me as bait for Stein." He laughs for a moment then says, "He truly thinks my life is worth a damn to King Byron."

I could only blink as this information began to sink in. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Alyn was going to meet with Stein to offer Nico in some sort of trade?

Nico turns to me, his eyes shaded by his messy bangs. "He didn't tell you? I thought you told each other everything. I guess he doesn't trust you as much as he claims."

I could feel my emotions running wild and my heart racing. I back away from the bars and Nico returns to his spot on the floor. He was messing with me, right? He just wanted to get a rise out of me.

I needed to confront Alyn. Nico was a traitor. His words meant nothing. He couldn't be trusted. That's what Giles had said.

I push past the guards and up the stairs. They follow behind me but I quicken my pace. My angry footsteps echo throughout the empty hallways and the guards behind me jog to catch up to me. "We should return to your room, Your Highness," one of them urges. I ignore him and walk faster.

"Don't follow me," I say and start to jog. I reach the barracks and the guards try stop me as I burst through Alyn's door. The two guards rush in and grab me.

"Sorry, Captain. She just came here on her own," one of them says.

"Let go of me," I command. They ignore my plea and look at Alyn who stands with wide eyes as he sees us in his doorway.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He sets down his sword on his bed. "I'll handle it from here. Return to your posts."

They let go of me and salute him before stepping out and shutting the door behind us. Alyn takes a step toward me but before he can say anything I say, "When did you plan on telling me you were going to meet with Stein?"

Alyn's brows rise then lower into a knit of anger. "Who told you that?"

"Nico," I say and step towards him. His lips twitch and I know his anger is only rising.

"Who gave you permission to see him?"

"I saw him myself and he was kind enough to tell me that you planned to meet with Stein. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me? Were you even going to?"

"I can't believe you went to go see him."

"Are you even listening to me? I'm the only one who should be angry right now."

"Cyra, this isn't the time," he says and presses his hands to his hips.

"Is there ever a time? I'm the princess, dammit. I should be involved in these things. Apparently Stein is our enemy, and you were going to go meet with them? Do you even have a plan or were you just going in and hoping they'll just listen to you? They could be working with Protea, who may I remind you, invaded and attacked us. Did you expect to go there and come back alive?"

I watch him as he stares at me with angry eyes. His chest rises and falls as the anger grows. "Nico holds important information and without him, Stein loses it's greatest asset. He's the only advantage we have right now."

"What if they don't see it that way. What if he's replaceable and they kill both him and you? Then what, Alyn?"

"You don't understand how these things work, Cyra."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure someone as powerful as Stein could do fine without someone like Nico. He may be committed to them now but even he knows his life means nothing. It's too risky to confront Stein right now."

"Nico isn't the innocent little boy you try to believe he is."

I wanted to argue, to tell him I truly felt like Nico wasn't our enemy despite what he's done. Something deep down inside me screamed he was a good person. Instead, I closed my mouth and kept quiet.

"Don't place yourself in matters you don't belong."

My heart ached at his words and I suddenly remembered my conversation with Leo. "Is this really about our kingdom or your pride as Captain?"

"When I took my position as Captain I swore to protect the kingdom and that's exactly what I'm going to do. That means everyone; even you."

"Because I'm the princess, right?"

"Of course because of that."

"What if I wasn't the princess? Would you still be doing this?"

He blinked at me, unsure of my question.

"I want to know, Alyn."

"Why do you always need an answer to everything instead of just letting me do what I want to do?"

"Because I care about you, Alyn. Don't you get it? I don't want to see you give up your life just because you feel you need to. I understand you feel like everyone needs your protection, but what about you?"

"Cyra," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"No, Alyn. Maybe I want to protect you. Maybe, for once, you could let someone else protect you. Would that be so hard to do?"

"You're making this really difficult, Cyra."

"How do you think I feel? Everyday I'm with you, I'm unsure of what you'll do next. I never know if you're messing with me or being sincere. It's so frustrating never knowing what you're thinking. I wish you could be more honest with me."

I step closer to him and grab his hand and hold it tightly. "Let me protect you for once Alyn. Let go of your pride and just let someone step in and take over."

"You think it's that easy? To just let go of everything? I don't take pride in being a knight for the sake of being one. I swore that I'd protect all that was important to me, even if it meant putting my life on the line. I swore to myself that I'd never lose anyone precious to me again, including you. Just let me do this for _you_."

My hands loosened around his and I took a step back. He sighed and clenched his palms into a fist. "I care about you, Cyra. More than you think I do. Dammit, I never thought I'd hear myself saying this." He turns and sits on the edge of the bed with a defeated manner. "I honestly never thought someone could get through my defenses so easily. Having you here, makes everything so much more complicated."

I stand there quietly, unsure of what I can say. He sits there, staring at his hands as they dangle between his knees. He takes in a breath before speaking. "I know you don't understand my reasoning, but please let me do this."

I slowly walk over and stand before him. He lifts his head and his eyes gaze up into mine. "Do you truly believe this will help Wysteria?" I asked him.

His eyes never wavered as he answered, " Yes, I do."

"I'll never understand and I may not agree, but I trust you, Alyn," I said softly.

I feel his fingers gently tug at my hands as he pulls me closer. They trail up my arms until he places them at my hips and rests his head against my chest. My hands move on their own and stroke his hair. The silky strands dance through my fingers as I allow him to hold me.

Without thinking, the words escape my lips, "I love you, Alyn."

His fingers twitch on my hips and I start to wonder if my words caught him off guard.

Suddenly, his hands wrap around to my back and I feel myself being pulled forward. I stumble as I fall and land on top of Alyn's chest. My lips become covered and I open my eyes to find myself face to face with Alyn. His hand gently rests on the back of my head as he pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. My eyes close and I let myself be sucked in, even if for a moment. We stay there for a few minutes before I pull away and find him watching me.

I stare down at him, his crimson eyes warm and playful. My hair dangles beneath me framing his face. His hand slides down the side of my face until he cups my cheek. "I love you," he says softly.

My eyes start to burn and I'm unsure if I'm really hearing this or dreaming. His lips part as he says, "I promise to protect you, Cyra. I'll come back, I promise. Wait for me?"

I lean into his hand and gently fold mine over it. "Okay," I say and he pulls me in for another gentle kiss. I look at him again and say, "If you don't come back, I'll harass your ghost."

He laughs and pulls me down onto the bed with him and wraps his arms around me. "Deal," he says and kisses my forehead. I laugh beside him and let him hold onto me as though this night could be our last.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up the next morning, reaching in front of me to find the space empty. I open my eyes and sit up quickly, my heart beating fast. Did he leave without telling me? My heart sinks as I find the room empty. Tears start to sting my eyes and I remove myself from his bed. I slide on my shoes and reach for the door when it suddenly opens on its own. A silhouette of a figure stands in the doorway, stunned to see me. I gasp and step back, unsure how I can explain being alone in Alyn's room. The figure steps in, the sunlight from outside no longer casting a large shadow, and my shoulders sag in relief when I see it's Alyn.

"I thought you'd left already," I murmur. I rush to him and wrap my arms around him tightly. I feel the back of his hand rest on my head as his other envelopes me.

"I'm sorry. I needed to step out for a minute and I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"You're really leaving then," I mutter into his chest. I hold onto him that much more and he quietly exhales. We remain embraced in silence for some time before Alyn removes my arms and holds me at arms length as he looks down into my eyes.

"I promise I will return. I want you to place your faith in that. Believe in me."

I blinked up at him, the tears starting to escape and leave hot trails down my cheek. I want to say yes, that I'll be waiting, but I'm so scared that I can't make my lips form the words. He must realize this as he presses his lips to mine in reassurance. He pulls away, his forehead resting on mine. "I trust you," I finally say. He smiles softly then kisses me again, this time more firmly.

He pulls away and pats my head gently, "I'll make it up to you when I get back." My cheeks burn at that and my stomach fills with butterflies.

I watch him as he turns away, his feet heading to the open door. I watch him as he leaves, unable to look back, and I know this is just as hard for him as it is for me. I take in a deep breath as I call out, "I love you, Alyn Crawford! Come back soon!"

He turns around with a wide smile on his face as he laughs and I catch the final glimpse of that smile as he closes the door. I stand motionless for a moment before I shake away the remaining tears. I have to be strong for him. Sitting here crying won't do anyone any good. I have a kingdom to run and I need to protect the home he'll return to.


	23. Chapter 23

Days turned into weeks and it was nearing the end of Autumn before we received any word from Alyn. I resumed my lessons as instructed by Giles, but I found it too hard to focus. I couldn't help but worry.

"Princess, are you listening?" Leo asks, startling me as he shuts his book shut.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. "Please, repeat that."

"Is my brother's absence that important to you?"

I looked away from him. I hadn't mentioned my time with Alyn just before he left to anyone. Was it still obvious that we had spent the night together? "Of course I'm worried about him. Aren't you? He is the Captain of the Guard."

Leo chuckles softly and removes his glasses. "My brother can handle his own. You, on the other hand, need to focus on your studies. Unless, you want something to else to focus on. I would be happy to be your distraction, Princess."

It took me a moment to understand his suggestion and my cheeks burned. "Leo! Absolutely not!"

He only smiled at me. "I was only teasing, Princess. But your blushing face is definitely worth it. My brother is a lucky man to have won your heart."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I blurted. I wanted to keep Alyn and my relationship a secret for the time being. I wasn't sure Giles would accept it, especially when I'm supposed to marry for an alliance. Not to mention what Leo told me weeks ago about Alyn's position. Was he ready to give that up and become a prince?

Leo opens his mouth as if to tease me more but the opening of the library door catches him off guard. A servant walks in and urges the both of us to meet Giles in his study.

My heart leaped when I heard news of a letter arriving with the Stein insignia pressed into the waxy seal. I eagerly take a seat across from Giles' desk, the envelope now torn open on the center of it.

"It seems Stein would like us to visit them," Giles begins. "It seems King Byron is grateful for Alyn's delivery of Nico. Although it surprises me to be invited by the King himself, it may give us a chance at creating an alliance. Stein would be a strong asset in this war."

"What?" I gasped. I wasn't sure if this was part of Alyn's plan or not. I watched Giles' expression as he continued to read through the letter. His face remained calm and straight and I felt myself growing anxious in knowing if Alyn was safe.

Once Giles was finished, he extended the letter to me and I eagerly grabbed it. I skimmed the lines, searching for Alyn's name only to realize he was the author of the letter. King Byron wanted to thank our kingdom personally since, according to Alyn, Nico was King Byron's half brother.

"Do you think they could be setting us up?" Leo asks quietly. "You do remember King Byron's father, don't you?"

"I've heard the stories, but I don't think Byron is anything like his mad father. He has power and he knows it but he's not as bold as his father was. I think he's trying to mend relations between the kingdoms his father sought. I think it's in our best interest right now to accept the invitation."

I couldn't find anything to say. We were going into enemy territory to create peace and hopefully bring Alyn home safely. "When will we be leaving?" I asked.

"Let's take the night to prepare. I'll have the maids pack for the trip and we'll depart tomorrow morning. It'll take at least a day to ride there," Giles says while rising from his seat. "I hope this works in our favor."

I quickly rise as well and excuse myself to help get a start on packing. As I'm rushing down the hall, a hand grabs my arm and I slow to a halt. I turn to find Leo watching me with a concerned expression.

"Leo?"

"Cyra, I just," he starts to say, "I understand you have strong feelings for my brother but I think you should be careful. You may love him, but I just want you to remember your position. As well as his. You're both in places that are important and you may have to make choices you don't want to."

I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't find words to say.

"Think about it," Leo says before releasing my arm and walking away. I could only stand there, watching his back fade down the hall grasping the full meaning of his words.


	24. Chapter 24

Just as Giles predicted, it had taken a full day of riding to reach the boarder to Stein. We were escorted by a group of men on horseback to the castle and arrived just as the sun settled behind the large mountain range surrounding the large, ebony structure.

The carriage door opened and I stepped out onto a marble staircase leading up to large iron doors. Light shone through the lattice windows and I could see the halls were empty. Surely most of the residents were preparing for bed.

"Remember to be on your best behavior, Princess," Giles whispers beside me. He greets one of the servants at the foot of the stairs who announces our arrival. My heart begins to beat rapidly as he leads up into the castle. The main entryway was extremely large and many staircases led down various hallways. We were told our bags were already taken to our rooms and King Byron was waiting for us in the grand hall.

We follow behind the chatty servant, who happily tells us the history of the castle and its ruler. I drown him out, my eyes scanning the halls for Alyn. My gut told me he was here, somewhere. I couldn't help but feel anxious in seeing him again. I prayed he wasn't hurt.

We reach a set of large, wooden doors and the man stops here. "This leads to your rooms. I already had the maids deliver your belongings. Someone will bring you your dinner. King Byron has asked that you meet him tomorrow after breakfast." He left with a nod of the head.

"Let me handle the political issues tomorrow," Giles says folding his arms over his chest. "I hope our stay isn't a long one."

I only nodded my agreement. The sooner we could meet King Byron and get Alyn back to Wysteria, the better. "I guess all we can do now is rest."

"I think that's for the best," Giles said. "I'll see you in the morning." He entered his designated room and left me alone in the hall.

My room was rather large. Much larger than it needed to be. I sat on the navy sheets of my four poster bed, gazing out of the large balcony window at the stars. I debated on staying and going to bed as Giles would want or sneaking out to explore and look for Alyn. Knowing Giles would be furious if I messed this up, I sigh loudly and slump back onto the bed, gripping the silk pillow.

"I can't do this," I say and rise from the bed. I slide on some slippers and pat over to the door. I peak my head out a ways to check for guards that thankfully aren't posted outside in the hall. Either we weren't considered a threat or they didn't care for our safety.

I step out into the hall silently, closing the door shut behind me with a soft click. I walk quietly down the hallways, checking every corner before entering the large corridors. As I head the way we entered, I realize I have no idea where I'm going. Where would Alyn even be? Would they hold him in the cells until they realize he's not a threat? They couldn't, not after he brought Nico to them. Maybe he was in the same hall as Giles and the rest, as a guest. It was possible. Or he could have made himself at home in the guard barracks. I had no idea where that would even be.

Defeated, I slump against the wall. I should just go back to my room at this point.

"Lost?"

I turn my head towards the voice only to feel my heart skip a beat. He stood there, his Wysterian uniform proudly displayed, smiling at me with that gentle smirk. "You never sit still, can you?"

"Alyn!" I breathed. I remove myself from the wall and eagerly walk over to him. "You're alright."

"Were you worried I wouldn't be?"

I look away from those eyes and stare at the floor, letting my silence answer for me. "When you didn't come back, I thought-" I couldn't finish.

"I'm fine," he says and pulls me close to him. "Gods, how I've missed your scent," he murmurs into my hair. I let him envelope me and take in his scent as well.

"I can't stay long," he whispers. "You should get back to your room before someone sees you."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I ask hopeful.

"I'm sure you will. Once this is over, I'll return to Wysteria with you and Giles."

"Thank goodness," I sigh.

He leads me back to my rooms, stating he had been staying in a separate wing of the castle. I lean against my door, wishing he could stay with me but I know that it would complicate things if we were found together.

"Soon," he said as though reading my thoughts.

"Soon," I replied with forcing a smile.

We stood there a minute or two in silence before I finally opened my door and stepped back inside. "I'll see you soon," I said again and began to close the door but a hand stopped it.

Alyn pressed his shoulder against the door, allowing him entrance to my room and I could only step back surprised. He shut the door and quickly gripped my jaw in his calloused hands. I blinked up at him and started to speak when my lips were silenced by his. I let myself melt in his hands. It felt so good.

"I can't let you go when you make a face like that," he murmured as our lips parted momentarily.

"I'm sorry," I replied softly.

"No," he said and kissed me once more before pulling away. His hands lingered, as though he didn't want to let go quite yet. I gently lifted my own and placed it over his.

"Just a bit longer," I reassured him. "We can be together again soon."

He leaned in to kiss me, our lips clinging to each other for moment before he released me and stepped out into the hall without a word. I knew this was just as hard for him as it was for me. I only stood there, dazed.

"Just a few more days," I whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

**(sorry for wicked late update. I had an idea for this story but just couldn't find a way to thread it together. after months of brainstorming and taking a break, I finally was able to bring it together so expect more updates to this story! Also, I couldn't bring it in myself to let byron be a terrible tyrant so expect more of him to come!)**

I was awoken the next morning by a pair of maids, issuing my schedule for the day. In that schedule was finally meeting King Byron. My nerves came rushing back once I was fully awake. I bathed and dressed and met Giles for breakfast in a large hall. It felt rather empty with just the two of us. Giles was meeting with a few of the Stein bureaucrats in hopes of persuading them to aid us in some way. We discussed what I was to say to King Byron but once I was standing outside his office's door, my brain went blank.

A servant knocked gently on the door to alert him that we had arrived. I held up my chin to keep myself looking proud rather than terrified. As the door opened, I nearly lost my breath at the sight of the young man resting behind a heavy, oak desk. His hand had finished signing a document when his attention finally rested on me.

Blue eyes, dark as lakes at midnight, surveyed me. Taut, pink lips were in a straight line, unreadable, as he rested his chin on gloved hands folded beneath it. "Princess Cyra, it is an honor," he said, his voice like velvet.

I lower myself in a low bow, remembering all that Giles and Leo taught me. "The honor is mine, King Byron. Thank you for allowing me to be here."

I rose to my regular height to find him rise from his chair. "Bring the tea," he ordered and a man scurried out of the office instantly. "Have a seat," he said gently as he took a seat of his own.

I sat in the chair adjacent to his and folded my hands in my lap, hoping to hide the nervous twitching. "Is Nico well?" I blurted, unable to think of anything else to say.

"He is," King Byron said, his eye focusing on mine. A dark patch covered the other. I never heard any stories about him having any sort of injury or losing an eye. Perhaps it was something he kept secret. A shiver went down my spine. A king of mysteries. "I doubt he's the reason you traveled miles into my kingdom for. Tell me, what is it you truly seek?"

He was a clever man, I had to give him that. "I actually wished to speak to you about an alliance."

Before he could respond, the butler returned with a tray of tea and cookies. The tray was set down before us on a little table parting our chairs. The tray was an expensive looking silver, no scratch or speck of dirt present. Even the cups looked brand new.

I watched in silence as the butler poured both of us a glass then bowed before stepping back to stand, waiting, near a wall. King Byron reached for his cup and took a sip of the hot tea. "You wish to form an alliance with us." More understanding than question.

"Yes. Wysteria has taken significant damage from Protea and it will only continue unless we have allies at our backs. Your kingdom is one of the strongest and we ask that you help. We will be willing to give you our food supply once the harvest is finished. Our gratitude as well." I eagerly add the last part.

He takes another sip of his tea then places the cup back on the plate with a silent grace. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

My heart sinks.

"We have already allied ourselves with Protea. They have kept to their borders and so we will continue to stay at peace with them."

I took in a deep breath. "Protea is ruthless. How do you know they will not turn against you?" The question came before I could leash it.

Something like irritation flickered briefly in Byron's sapphire eye. "I am aware of who is my ally and who isn't. My military is far too powerful for Protea to even think about turning against me."

My anger flared. "And if they ordered Stein to attack Wysteria?" I had to ask. I had to know.

Byron's face remained unreadable as he reached for his tea. "Do you really want to know that answer?"

I couldn't believe it. We chose to spare someone, hoping for leverage in asking for Stein's aid and when it was all for nothing. I rose from my chair, never touching my tea, and excused myself. Before I reached the door, Byron called out to me.

"Wait," he said.

I turned to see him slowly rise from his seat and approach. "Stein is not your enemy and I don't wish you to leave thinking that. Whatever war Protea involves itself in is theirs. I will not take part in foolish means of power if it means risking my men for selfish reasons. You have my word on that."

The shaking in my hands eased and I found myself breathing easier. I gazed up into his blue eye to find his face serene despite the lack of emotion present. I reply with a soft nod.

"You are a guest here and you will remain a guest until you depart. You are free to do as you please, within limits of course."

"Thank you," I say quietly before stepping into the hall.

I managed to find my way to the gardens where I sat before a large, marble fountain and let myself embrace the quiet flow of the water. My thoughts drifted over the conversation with Byron. Would it have gone differently if I was more persistent? Had I said the right words?

My fingers intertwined and a thought occurred to me. Should I have offered myself to him in marriage?

I shook my head. I doubt even doing so would have changed the outcome. He did say he wouldn't attack without a good reason and knowing Protea was power hungry and selfish put some ease into my thoughts. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to find some other way to convince Stein to be our allies.

I rose from my bench and asked around to find the guard barracks. With directions, I managed to find the large courtyard housing the barracks. Trainees were hard at work slicing through dummies and I continued past, distracting a few of the men. I chuckled as the instructor barked at the young lads.

I found a large set of doors that led into the sparring hall where I hear the sounds of swordplay. I creak open the wooden door and step inside. The floor was cement, scuffed by the many feet that stood on its surface. I close the door quietly behind me as I approach the ring containing two men engaged in combat.

"We can end this now, if you want," A man with glasses and short, close cropped brown hair says. He looks as though he has been fighting his opponent for some time now, his breathing grown ragged slightly. He has one hand behind his back, bracing for the other's next move.

I gaze at the man on the other side as he wipes the sweat from his brow. His armor and cape discarded, only the proud Wysterian uniform showing as he readied into a defensive stance. Sword out and ready, Alyn smirks at the brown haired man. "Tired?"

The other man frowned and approached in a swift motion. Alyn parried, but his foot slips, showing he too was tiring. They must have been fighting for hours.

I keep myself near the door, afraid I'd be a distraction and watched as the two men's swords clashed and clanged, sparks flying.

"I guess the stories of you being a skilled swordsman weren't just made up," the man croons.

"No one listens to stories," Alyn replies. He feints on his right and the man braces his sword for impact but Alyn slides his foot beneath the man and uses his elbow the throw him off balance. The man struggles to remain upright when Alyn knocks the sword from his hand and holds his sword at the man's throat. "I prefer seeing for myself what's true or not."

The man scowls but holds up his hands in surrender. "You win."

"That's what, five times now?" Alyn says as he sheathes the sword.

"Cocky, aren't you?" The man says while straightening his Stein uniform.

"Albert is the best swordsman there is!" A little voice shouted from the other side of the ring. A young boy rushes into the ring and grabs the discarded sword. "He only lost because you cheated!"

Alyn blinks at the young boys accusation. I couldn't help snort. Suddenly, all eyes were on me.

"When did you-" Alyn began then shook his head, knowing asking was pointless.

I make my way to the ring and the young boy puffs out his chest towards Alyn. "You will fight me next. I'm the second best swordsman here."

"I'm not sure," Alyn says. "You may be too good."

"Don't go easy on me because I'm a child!" The little boy exclaims and draws a small sword.

The man, Albert, shook his head. "Tristan, you know your mother doesn't want you fighting."

The young boy ignores him and charges Alyn. Sword drawn, he blocks the young boy's attack and steps back as the boy attacks again, this time Alyn pretends to take a hit then drops his sword as the boy pretends to stab his gut. "I yield! Spare me!" Alyn pleads playfully, a teasing smile plastered on his face. The young boy scoffs at him before turning and smiling at Albert.

A bell chimes from the castle and Albert becomes alert. "The king has ordered a meeting," he says. "Tristan, go back to your mother."

Tristan sighs before stepping out of the ring and vanishes through another hallway. Albert then says something to Alyn that I can't hear. Alyn glances at me briefly before nodding at Albert. He excuses himself, leaving me alone with Alyn.

"What's that about?" I ask.

"Nothing you need to worry about. How did the meeting with King Byron go?"

I release a loud sigh. "Horribly. Five minutes and he rejected my offer. I was hoping you'd know a way to convince him since you've been here the longest."

"I haven't had much interaction with him. He's always in his office having meetings or signing papers according to Albert. Even he hardly has warmed up to me. Our only means of communication is sword fighting."

"Is that all you've been doing?" I asked with a raised brow.

He rolls his eyes but a smile plays at his lips. "No, but for the most part he hates losing so we always end up in a rematch."

My heart flutters as his eyes sparkle at the memory of him winning. I honestly wish we could have more moments like this. No war, nor alliance. Just him and I.

As if my body had a mind of it's own, I lean into him. His hands reach up, ready to embrace me when the door opens and Giles steps in. I quickly step back and pretend to be thanking Alyn for offering to take me back to my room.

"What's going on here?" Giles asks.

My mouth can't find anything to say. From the look on Alyn's face, neither can he.

"You should be in your rooms," Giles says. "Not loitering in the enemy's sparring hall."

"I was just taking her back," Alyn says defensively. "She was lost and managed to find her way here accidentally."

"I was just asking him to help me find my room. He was the only person I knew here," I explain.

Giles looks at us both, contemplating our lies for truth. He finally sighs, "Well, return to your room before you start looking suspicious. I need to have a word with you regarding your meeting today with King Byron."

"Of course," I say quickly. I step away from Alyn, already feeling the warmth of him fading with each step. Giles leads me out of the sparring hall, but I glance back at Alyn before the door shuts but find he's already left.


	26. Chapter 26

Another night passes and the final day of our stay finally arrives. As comforting and beautiful Stein castle was, I was eager to sleep in my own bed and within familiar walls. I had already began packing my things, my maids arguing with me that it was their duty but I needed something to do. Giles had returned me to my rooms last night and all I could do was think about Alyn leaving like that so suddenly. Was he nervous if he lingered Giles would realize there was something between us?

I shake my head. Giles had to believe the story we told him. He never addressed it further. Needing a break, I decide to take a walk through the garden one last time. I exit my room but find Giles discussing something with one of the noble men. He sees me and excuses himself.

"Princess, a word," he says and opens a nearby room. We step into a vacant office. Not a single sign of being used yet no dust shown on any surface. He quietly shuts the door. "I know your meeting yesterday with King Byron didn't go as planned, but I have been speaking with one of the bureaucrats here and one of them is willing to lend us aid."

"That's great news!" I say excitedly.

"He's willing to lend us funds if needed as well as some of his men."

"Thank the gods," I breathe. At least something good came of this.

"He even has a son your age who has yet to find a bride."

My smile fades quickly. "So, you're saying he'll aide us if I marry his son?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I couldn't. "Are you sure we can trust him?" I need an excuse. I needed more time. Anything to stall.

"We have no choice but to with our circumstances."

"I'm not sure, Giles," I say, my heart beating rapidly.

"Unless you have someone else in mind, this is our best chance at a fight against Protea."

I couldn't say anything. I could only chew on my lip.

"We're at war, Cyra. We don't have time to sit around and wonder who is the right choice. I know you want to follow your heart, but you need to think of your kingdom."

I knew he had a point and my heart was hurting. I loved Alyn but I knew my love for him wouldn't save our country, our home. But I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. There had to be another way.

Giles sighs. "It's Alyn, isn't it."

His words slap me from my silence. "What?" I reply, my voice shaking.

"A guard informed me the other night he had spotted the two of you alone. I wanted to disregard it, knowing Alyn knew better but when I saw you two yesterday, I knew it was true. That night wasn't the only time I've heard of your secret rendezvous."

I forced myself to swallow but my throat is dry. I honestly thought we were being careful. I made sure to stay in the shadows, which came easy due to my previous life and training. I work my brain to come up with some way to answer in hopes I could deny all accusations. I can't come up with anything.

Giles only stares at me, "There's one thing I dislike more than someone I can't control and that's a liar. I'm honestly disappointed in you both."

I stand there silently. Unable to speak.

"Don't think Alyn's off the hook either. He knows better. You both do. What I want to know is why you've tried to hide it?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve of it."

"You're right about that. He's the captain of the guard and you're a princess. You both have separate duties. Your's to maintain peace and command over your kingdom including raising an army for Alyn to train and go to war with. Neither of you should be fooling around behind our backs. Have you slept with him as well?"

My cheeks burn. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"No country will want to marry used goods. I can only pray the two of you haven't gotten that far."

I can't believe what I am hearing. "This conversation is over."

"It's far from over."

"I'm leaving," I shout as I rise and quickly head for the door. Giles does the same and grabs the handle of the door before I can reach it.

"You may be caught up in the moment now, Your Highness, but you'll see that when it comes to duty, some of us aren't so eager to toss it aside." He opens the door and I quickly step out of the room. My mind is racing and anger courses through me to the point where tears started to tease my eyes. I'll show him he is wrong. He is so very, very wrong.

I stormed off towards the guard barracks, my anger flaring. The young trainees gawked at me as I beeline for the sparring room. I found Albert but Alyn was nowhere to be seen. Noticing me he nods before barking at the men sparring to take a rest.

"Have you seen Alyn?" I asked breathless. In my rage, I hadn't stopped on my way over here.

He blinked at me. "He left this morning back to Wysteria. I thought you knew?"

The world froze.

"I found him saddling a horse and he told me Lord Giles had ordered he return home to prepare for your return."

Giles had already spoken to Alyn. Alyn knew we were caught yet he didn't come to find me and tell me. He just left. Without a word.

"Thank you," I breath and turn before he could see the red of my eyes as tears started to slide down my cheeks.


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the day I had locked myself in my room. The carriage ride home I refused to speak a word to Giles who called me a spoiled child. I didn't care what he thought of me. What he had done was wrong. To add to that, why had Alyn left without a word? There was the possibility Giles ordered he return quickly to assure the castle was safe. That would give good means as to why he hadn't seen me one last time before departing. I could only hope.

The ride had dragged on and I managed to sleep for most of it. When we finally arrive, The castle looks cleaned up and all damage from the attack is almost non-existent. I'm greeted by many as they welcome my return and are happy to see me unscathed. My luggage is returned to my room and I sigh at the sight of my own bed.

Jokingly, I pat the bed and say, "I've missed you so much."

"I'm glad you have returned, Your Highness," one of my maids say. "It's been quite dull without you."

I smile at her. "Thank you. I'm so happy I'm home."

I help unpack the rest of the day and change into something more comfortable. Dinner is prepared and I request my dinner be brought to me as I'm not quite up to seeing Giles. I know he's only doing what he believes is the best for the kingdom but he has to remember I wasn't raised in a noble environment. I'm not used to doing what I'm told and following orders. Being royal has a lot of rules.

"I really am a spoiled brat," I murmur as I stare at my untouched bowl of soup. My mind wanders and I think of Alyn. I didn't want to rush to find him, since Giles has eyes watching us now that he knows of our relationship. I just couldn't keep myself distracted any longer.

"I need to step out for a moment," I say to one of my maids. "I won't be gone long."

She panics, unsure if letting me go out is a good idea or not. "B-but, Your highness-"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before anyone notices I've left," I say and head to my balcony. I turn over a large, potted plant and find a long rope I had made. Little did Alyn know I had stolen some of the ropes lying around the stables and tied them together. I tie the end around the stone railing and give it a strong tug before climbing over the railing. My maid watches, her eyes wide and her mouth wider.

"Princess!" she exclaims but I'm already sliding down. I reach the grass and break into a run. I stop at every corner, checking for guards and any passerby. When I finally reach the guard barracks, I take a deep breath. Telling myself that everything will be fine, I sneak into the courtyard and find Alyn's door. I knock softly.

My heart races when the knob twists and the door opens. I can't help but smile when Alyn's face appears.

"You made it back safely," he says.

"So have you," I reply. "When Albert told me you had left alone, I couldn't help but worry." I step toward him, ready to embrace him when he shifts back a foot and closes the door a bit.

"Now isn't a good time," he says. I look at him confused by his reaction. "You should go back to your chambers. Now."

"Alyn," I say.

He shakes his head as he closes the door further. "We can't do this anymore, Cyra. Please, just go back to your room before someone finds you." Then, the door shuts with a loud click.

I can only stand there and stare at it. I want to scream at him. I want to scream at Giles, but all I can do is stand there quietly.


	28. Chapter 28

The following morning I learned that Alyn was sent to patrol the border along with a few other men. Part of me was relieved I didn't have to worry about encountering him and another part hurt. His words from the night before still felt fresh and every time my mind repeated the scene I had to fight back tears. I had spent all night tossing and turning, unable to accept that everything between us was over. Just like that.

"Princess? Are you listening or is that beautiful head of yours in the clouds again?"

I glance up from my book to find Leo watching me with raised brows. "I'm sorry, what?"

He sighs before leaning back in his chair. "What's going on with you? You've been cooped up in your room all week and barely spoken to anyone. In fact, I'm surprised you even came to your lessons today."

I don't answer him. Instead, I scribble my pen in a margin of my book.

"I told you," he murmurs. "I knew this was going to happen."

I stop my scribbling and look up.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"What?" I whisper.

He looks away from me, clearly thinking of what to say next. "I knew my brother took his knighthood seriously, but I honestly thought he'd finally found someone he could be happy with. Someone he could relax and enjoy life without a sword in his hand all the time. I didn't expect him to return only to leave suddenly to the border for who knows how long. It could be months before we see him again."

I can only stare out the window behind him. The sun shines brightly through the clear glass but I don't feel any of its warmth.

"He chose his path. Now I must follow mine," I murmur. It had taken me a week to finally stop crying and to feel mostly numbness. I missed him, of course, but I no longer wanted to sit and wait for him to come back for me when I knew he wouldn't. He had chosen to follow his dream of being a knight and falling in love wasn't part of his plan. Perhaps, loving him wasn't supposed to happen for me either. I had to let him go. I had to fulfill my role as the princess.

Leo is quiet for a moment before a smile plays on his lips, "You know, I'm still single."

I know he's trying to tease me and get a rise out of me as always but my heart isn't in it. Seeing my empty expression his smile fades. "Well," he says clearing his throat, "I guess we should resume lessons tomorrow."

I continue to stare at the window as I hear him gather his things and leave the room.

The rest of the week continues much the same. Lessons, sitting in my room, dinner, sleep, then more lessons. The more days that pass the easier it is for me to get up and be productive. Every day my maids come in and ask if I'm doing well and offer words of encouragement and I'm grateful for them despite the still emptiness I feel.

The man from Stein finally sends a message for Giles to set up a day for his son, Cullen, and I to meet at the end of the month. They arrive and I force myself to smile and play the part of princess I was trained to be but it all feels fake. I almost wanted to apologize to the young man for having to come all this way for a brokenhearted girl pretending to be happy.

The next morning I decide to force my feelings and thoughts to the back of my mind and put in effort to get to know this young man. From what I gathered the day before, he was shy and reserved, a little boring, but he wasn't as aggressive like the others I've met.

We meet at the gardens and I will myself to listen to him ramble on about his studies and wanting to have become a teacher when he got older.

"What are you going to teach?" I ask.

He smiles, a sparkle in his eye, "Geography. I grew up traveling with my father as he bought land and made business deals with other countries. I got to see many sites and was blown away by how beautiful nature and the world is. I wanted to show that to others."

I couldn't help but smile at his excitement. "I bet you'd be a great teacher," I say.

His smile grows smaller as he stares at the gravel beneath us. "Well, I can't be a teacher if I'm taking over my father's company. So, it'll just remain a dream for now."

I can see the sadness behind his blue eyes and see myself reflected in them. Part of me wants to open up to him and tell him I understand what he's going through but decide not to. Instead, I switch my gaze towards the surrounding flora. Most of the flowers had wilted due to the growing cold and the leaves were beginning to shift from green to orange. Autumn was upon us.

"I heard you were chosen to be the princess. I bet you were surprised," he says to break the silence.

"I was," I say truthfully.

"I'm sure you've had many ask for your hand," he mumbles. "I mean, it's not my business to ask. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I laugh at his rambling. "It's alright. In fact, I have but some of those men were too desperate and needy."

"I hope I don't come off that way to you. Do I?"

"No," I say. His face turns read and he looks away to hide it. For a moment, I let myself enjoy our time. Forgetting the past and just focusing on now. As if in answer, a gust of wind swooshes past us as though taking with it my memories. I shiver.

"Are you cold? Perhaps we should return," Cullen says. He allows me to wrap my hand around his arm and I walk closer to him. We reach the castle door and I sigh as the warmth of the torches envelopes me.

We walk down the hall, my hand still wrapped in his arm, and round a corner. I nearly trip when I see a group of guards gathered at the end of the hall. One of them someone I know well. Alyn. He must have returned from his patrol. I can't help but wonder if they came back so soon because they discovered something. Or perhaps nothing at all.

Noticing my pause, Cullen asks if I'm alright. "I'm fine," I say. I take in a deep breath and we continue down the hall. I remind myself that he has moved on and that I should too. I keep my gaze straight, focusing on the door ahead of us leading to Giles' office.

We near the group of guards when they pause and bow as I pass by. I feel my cheeks burning. I wasn't expecting them to even notice me. I was hoping they wouldn't. Cullen greets them and introduces himself. I can't help but forget how to breathe as I stand there across from Alyn.

My eyes glance up and I find he's looking right at me. My breath catches. He looks tired but the same which means he wasn't hurt while out on the field. His gaze is burning and I force myself to say something, anything, to make this less awkward.

"You look well, Captain," I blurt.

"Yes," he says. "You as well, Princess."

My heart is beating rapidly. I feel like I'm going to throw up. "I need to go," I murmur before walking away towards my room. I hear Cullen calling for me but I don't look back. I can't see Alyn's face again.


	29. Chapter 29

I apologized to Cullen for running off but he allowed me to have some space the rest of the evening. The following day we met and had lunch but I was once again distracted. All I could think about was how to avoid Alyn now that he was HERE in the castle again. Of all the times he had to come back.

I was glad to see he was doing okay despite how painful it was to see him and not feel his arms around me.

Eventually Cullen and his father left and returned to Stein and I was somewhat relieved I didn't have to pretend anymore. Exhausted, I return to my room only to have one of my maids burst in stating Giles has asked for me in his office.

I brace myself before entering, expecting a lecture or something I did wrong when I see a few others gathered around his desk.

"Please, have a seat, Princess," Giles says waving his hand at an empty chair across from him. Leo resides in the one beside me and a few guards, including Alyn, remain behind near the back of the room. "I've been exchanging letters with King Byron since our departure over a month ago. He's managed to convince the King of Protea to negotiate a treaty between our kingdoms."

The room erupted in whispers and disagreements. I sat there, my mind silent, drowning out the voices around me. I saw what their men are capable of. They're battle crazed soldiers born and raised. Our men are tired and our numbers growing thin.

"The King of Protea is a tyrant," Leo blurts out. "Byron must be mad if he thinks he'd agree to a treaty. There has be a catch."

"I'm not a fan of the idea myself, " Giles replies. "It's a tough situation. If we deny, he can attack at any given moment. If we accept, Wysteria will more than likely become an expansion Protea."

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't," Leo murmurs.

A few gasps sound from those in the room while others whisper their uncertainties. "I'm not sure if I can trust them," a man says.

"I'm not so sure either," Giles says. "But King Byron says he will send some of his men and he will join us to make sure the king holds true to his word. I've decided to to give us a week or so to prepare. Leo, you will remain here to watch over the castle and all that goes on here. Alyn, you and your men will go with us to make sure we're protected at all costs. We need to remain on high alert in case this turns sour. I trust King Byron will be with us. He's not one to get his hands dirty unless necessary and we've posed no threat to him or his kingdom, that I'm certain."

Finally Giles' eyes land on me," Princess, this is the biggest moment for you. You've done well with your lessons and Lord Frederik was very impressed when he left so I know you can pull this off. Just do and say everything we instruct you and you'll do just fine."

I stare at him. Feeling confident, I nod my head. "I'll do the best I can."

"Then we're done here. Take this week to prepare. We'll have another meeting the night before we leave to go over our plans. Be sure to get a good nights rest. We'll all need it."

I'm one of the last to leave. Dread coils in my belly. A hand rests on my shoulder and I jump at the touch.

"Cyra, are you alright?" Leo asks. "With everything going on, I'm worried about you. You've been distant."

"I'm fine," I lie.

"Cyra," Giles says from behind his desk. Leo and I both look over. He doesn't look at me as he says, "Be prepared for anything. Something tells me he's going to ask you to marry him."

"No way in hell," Leo blurts. "He's notorious for going through wives like a child with toys."

"I know," Giles says. "That is why we need to be cautious and prepare for anything."

The room grows hot and I can't find myself able to breathe."I need to step outside for a moment," I say and rush for the door. I run. I don't know where my feet are taking me but I keep going.

Gravel crunches beneath my feet as I enter the main courtyard. My feet carry me to a nearby bench where I collapse and gasp for air. The fresh air cools my clammy skin and my chest starts to ease as my breathing begins to become normal once again.

I bury my head in my hands. How can I make such a decision so quickly. Do I sign my kingdom over to some power hungry king or take the chance of war that we were more likely to lose.

"What am I to do?" I sigh.

Suddenly, a warmth fills my hand and I gaze down to see the ring the king had given me faintly glowing. All of my unease quickly vanishes and I'm filled with a soft voice telling me everything will be fine.

"How are you so sure," I murmur, clutching the ring. A warm, tingling sensation fills my chest.

 _Follow your heart._

My heart? My heart was hurting. My heart wanted me to protect my kingdom and everyone I cherish.

If protecting my people meant signing a treaty or even marrying the King of Protea, then it was chance I needed to take. That's what being a princess is about. Sacrifice. I rise from the bench and make my way back to Giles' office. Leo, Alyn, and a few guards remain and look relieved when I re-enter the room.

"Princess," Leo says and approaches me first.

"I'm going to do it," I say proudly.

"Do what?" Giles asks confused.

"I'm prepared to do anything to protect my kingdom and its people. I will marry that son of a bitch if I have to in order to do so. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Wysteria stands strong."

They all look at me surprised but Giles smiles and stands, only to follow suit with a bow. He rises with a smile on his face. "Now you're beginning to sound like a queen."

The carriage to Protea rattled along the highway, each dip of the wheels making my stomach drop. I was extremely nervous about this meeting but it was my duty as the princess. I will see it through. Any sign of the king betraying us, we were told to leave immediately.

"If you keep biting your lip like that there won't be anything left of it," Giles says across from me.

I realize he's right and fiddle with my hands instead to ease the nerves that took hold of me.

"We may be able to turn back, that is if you've changed your mind."

"No," I say. "I will follow through with this. I have to," I say, the last part coming out quieter.

"I honestly was surprised," Giles says softly. "I can only hope he holds true to his word."

I could only hope so too.

After I told them my decision, immediately they began questioning it. A few thought I was crazy, some bold, and others felt we were doomed no matter what. All I could do was tell them to trust me. I had a plan. Surprisingly, Giles was the only one who supported my decision without any doubt.

Stein men showed up at sunrise near our border. King Byron's men surrounded us, and it made me feel a little safer knowing we had them on our side. Even if it was only for precaution. Among them, a beautiful cream colored mare trots along the edge of the road, never straying too far from my side of the carriage. I was thankful that Alyn was coming along too, even if he'd have to see me marry a monster. I could only hope he was proud of me as well.

When I declared my choice, I let my eyes land on him in hopes he'd tell me it was foolish. Instead, his eyes were elsewhere while his hands were folded over his torso. I knew our time together was over and even if he wanted to stop me, he couldn't. I was the Princess and I had to fulfill my duties just as he did. The princess hardly married the knight.

We finally reach our destination and a few men greet King Byron first before reaching our carriage. The second we step out, we're ushered to our rooms. Giles and Alyn were across the hall from me and a few of our guards are sent to the barracks. Albert insisted they would be alright, seeing as some of these guard were from Stein. He assured me if the king ordered a surprise attack, those men wouldn't think about double crossing King Byron.

I was quickly changed into a dark blue dress with sapphire jewelry to match. My hair was curled and tied up neatly with silver clips. I had to admit I looked beautiful, but would my beauty alone help my case to win over the king?

Finally, it's time to meet the King of Protea. I step out of my room to find the others waiting for me with one of the king's messengers.

"Keep eye contact and only speak when spoken to," A well dressed man barks as I follow him down a long, marbled hallway. I could hear the echo of my heels along with the boots of those who followed me. My heart was clamoring against my chest. Soon I was going to be face to face with one of the most powerful men in the world. I could end up being the wife of that same man.

We approach dark, wooden doors with golden handles and the man rests a pristine, white glove against the metal. He eyes us over once more before opening the door. He gestures for us all to step inside and I take a deep breath as I take a step inside.

The throne room is large with marble flooring etched with gold. The ceiling is high, decorated with crystal chandeliers. I turn my gaze forward to the man before me sitting on the dais. He's favoring his left side as it leans against the armrest. He's nothing what I expected. He appears to be in his early forties, his hair blonde and curled, strands of it overlapping his crown. He rests his chin on his knuckles, a smile on his face. I try to convince myself he's not inspecting me like some new playtoy. I shake away all the rumors I've heard about him and his past wives.

Nobles line the way up to the dais. Few bow as I pass by. Others remain standing and staring.

"May I introduce her royal highness, Princess Cyra of Wysteria," someone shouted.

"I've been waiting for you," the king says upon his throne. I bow as taught and make my eyes meet his. "You're much prettier than I expected."

I felt my cheeks burn at the compliment. "Thank you, Your Majesty," I mutter.

"I can't say I've ever had a wife quite as beautiful as you. Perhaps you can change that. You are here to negotiate a treaty, correct?"

My mouth grows dry and I feel myself start to tremble. Giles was right. He did want to take me as his bride.

"I believe I asked you a question," he says impatiently.

"Yes," I manage to say. It's all I can say.

He uncrosses his legs and stands up. He was tall, at least a foot or so above me. I hear his boots click against the marble steps as he descends the dais and approaches me. I force myself to stand tall and to hush the pounding of my heart. His hand reaches out and grabs my chin. "Yes," he mutters as he looks me over. I can feel my face burning where he's touching. "You'll be a wonderful bride. So young and innocent. I'll fix that," he whispers. "I have one condition. Marry me, and your precious kingdom will be spared."

I could only blink at him.

He looks at me, waiting for my answer. Expecting an answer. "Most people would be on the floor thanking me for giving them such a generous offer," he muses. He could go to hell. But I prepared myself for this.

"I want you to promise to keep my kingdom safe if I marry you."

"I believe I already said that it'd be spared," he says with a wave of his hand. He returns to his throne and sits, resuming his previous posture.

"Then I will accept your offer."

He grins at my words. "You've made the right choice. I knew you'd do anything for your kingdom just as I would for mine."

I blink at him. Did he know I'd end up in this situation? He played me. He truly played me.

"Let us celebrate our engagement tonight. Tomorrow, you will become my wife."


	30. Chapter 30

I didn't eat at all that night. At least willingly. We were sat at a grand table scattered with a collection a various meals. I forced a smile on my face the whole time, laughing at jokes I found no humor in. I truly hated that it came to this. That I'd spend the rest of my life this way. Pretending to be someone I wasn't. I hated it, but what choice did I have?

I was separated from Giles and Alyn and ordered an escort to my room for my safety. I felt less than safe. I felt like I'd be soon violated. That I was no longer me, but a pawn for the king.

He was a manipulative, controlling bastard.

My room had been organized with my things. The reality that I may never leave this place hit me. That this was truly happening. The king knew I wouldn't have refused his offer as soon as I set foot in his castle.

My eyes burned but the tears didn't fall until I saw the mannequin enveloped in a snow white gown that flowed down to the floor. My wedding dress. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cut it up. It was so beautiful and horrible at the same time. A symbol that my life is not my own but that of the king's. My choices were no longer mine. The minute I put that dress on, I will belong to someone else entirely.

I barely slept. I could feel that damn dress haunting me. I had my back turned and closed my eyes and wished it away. I'd only woken up disappointed to find it still there. I forced myself out of bed and waited for my maids to arrive to dress me for my day. My stomach turned and I couldn't find myself hungry. I felt nauseated.

I only stared out the window at the gardens below; the vast garden had people scurrying about setting up the decorations and chairs. It was beautiful to see. I had to give the king that.

Suddenly the door opens and I turn to find Giles stepping into the room. "I've got word that the king is pushing the wedding to tomorrow."

The maids stop their work and glance at each other quietly. Confusion plastered itself over my face. Behind Giles, the messenger from yesterday explains that what Giles had said is true.

"He sends his apologies to you, Princess. He said he will make it up to you," the man says.

I could only blink. Just when I was bracing myself and coming to terms with this marriage, I had to put off that feeling for another day? "What's going on?"

"It's none of your concern. Just understand that you are welcome to explore the castle and enjoy yourself. There's many nobles who'd like to get to know you before the wedding. You will be supervised of course," he says before leaving without another word.

Giles remains in the doorway, unsure if any words he says can comfort me. He too, excuses himself before closing the door.

The maids continue to finish sizing my dress and I decide to see if they know any information. They both remained quiet after my question and I couldn't help but wonder if they were scared to tell me. "It's better not to ask," one of them said.

I didn't want to cause trouble so I remained silent as they removed my dress and replaced it upon the stand. They leave my room without another word and I take it upon my self to get out of my room and take advantage of scouting the castle in case we need to escape. A bad feeling fills my gut.

After some twists and turns, I finally find a corridor leading to the outside courtyard. As I head for the doorway, a figure turns the corner of an adjacent hallway. My breath catches and I look for a way to avoid the figure only to find we're the only two people here.

"Cyra?" Alyn's voice says surprised.

"Hi, Sir Alyn," I mutter.

"Since when have you called me 'sir'?"

"That's what everyone else calls you," I say quietly. Why did I feel so awkward?

"I heard about the wedding," he says and folds his arms. "Are you okay?"

His question surprises me. Why would he even ask me that? Before I could stop myself, I let out an exasperated laugh. "I'm fine." I couldn't stand the awkward tension between us and excuse myself. I shuffle past him but I feel his hand grip my wrist.

"Are you okay?"

My heart clenches in my chest and I hate that he's here. That he was asking me something he already knew the answer to. I turn around and force his hand off. "My happiness isn't the priority right now. I'm fulfilling my duty as the princess. You of all people should understand that best." I didn't bother to hide the bitterness in my voice.

I make eye contact with him as I finished the words and watch his brows knit together in tight line, his eyes narrowing. I knew I had hit a nerve but I didn't care. He had hurt me, it was only fair, right? He looked as though he wanted to say something but someone clears their throat behind us and I watch Alyn's expression turns even more grim. I follow his gaze to see Albert watching us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," he says with an arched brow.

"I was just leaving," I mutter and force myself away from Alyn.

"Actually, King Byron wanted to see you. I'm here to take you to him."

"Of course,"I reply. Anything to get away from Alyn. I wouldn't last another minute under his gaze.

"This way," Albert says and gestures just past Alyn, the opposite of where I was headed. I walk in that direction only to hear my own footsteps in the hall. I turn to find Albert a few feet behind me rounding the corner to catch up. "Sorry," he says and catches up to me. He doesn't say more but he looks serious. In silence, I follow him to King Byron's room. With a swift knock, Albert opens the door.

I enter a room much larger than mine and find King Byron staring outside a vast window overlooking the garden, his hands clasped behind his back. He looked so regal and, well, like a king should.

"I wasn't expecting him to pull such a stunt," he says without looking at me.

I remained quiet, unsure of what to say in response. Thankfully, he continues. "The reason I allied with Protea is because I am very sick. Protea has some of the finest doctors around and are the only ones able to supply my medication, unfortunately." He takes a seat at the table beside him and a servant pours him a cup of tea.

"You can't convince one of the doctors to come to Stein? You're king."

"King of another country. I have no authority over them. I want my medicine, I supply men for his army."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to think. Why was he telling me this?

"I'm sure he has men listening to us as we speak but my men are too valuable for him to do anything. The reason the wedding was postponed was my doing. I wanted him to rethink his decision." He turned to face me and I saw sadness in his sapphire eye. "I only hope you can forgive me for putting you such a situation."

Before I could respond, he begins to cough. His glass of tea falls to the floor and shatters. I reach out to him but Albert is already there. A few of the servants leave to go fetch a doctor and one of the maids runs over to me and says it's best I return to my room. I couldn't help but feel worried.

A guard escorts me back to my room but all I can think about is King Byron and if he truly is on our side. I can only pray.


	31. Chapter 31

When I had returned to my room, I must have drifted off as I wake up just as the sun is lowering. My room is a bright gold as the sunlight shines through the beautiful window. I rise from my bed and gaze out into the garden. Perhaps I could enjoy it at least before I have to dread living here.

Immediately guards approach me as I leave my room. I tell them I'd like to go to the gardens. they glance at each other but decide to guide me there. We reach the large green archway and I tell them I'll only be a moment. They wait at the entrance and I go into the garden until I'm lost. I find a bench in the middle of a wide opening and have a seat. I gaze up at the sun as it starts to set, only for my vision to blur. All the tears and emotions I've held the past few days begin to escape.

I quickly wipe at my tears but more stream down my cheeks to the point I give up and let my emotions take over. I let the tears flow as I just stare up at the sun, wishing it would just burn me so I wouldn't have marry that awful man if I'm dead. Doubt starts to come forward, wondering if everything I'm doing is really worth it. Then selfish thoughts show themselves, telling me to just escape. Run far away so I don't have to deal with this ever again.

"If only it were that easy," I say to no one.

The sounds of approaching footsteps startles me and I wipe at my face to hide that I had been crying. "I'm almost done," I say. "I just want a few more minutes, please."

"It's just me," a voice says.

I turn to find Alyn standing a few feet away, his tall frame taking up most of the face looks tired, as though he hasn't slept well in days.

Too emotionally drained to feel angry, I look away from him silently. Of all the times for him to show up, THIS had to be one of them. I can't help but laugh at the situation. I must look terrible. "If you're here to escort me to my room, I'll go in just a bit. I just want to be alone for moment."

"I'm not here for that," he says quietly. I hear the gravel crunch beneath his boots as he steps closer. "You don't have to do this."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't go through with this. Call it off and we'll leave."

I can only gape at him in confusion. "What? I can't just leave."

"I'm not letting you marry that guy," Alyn says.

"Is this coming from your wanting what's best for the kingdom or selfish reasons?" I ask.

"Does it matter?" He steps closer, a mere foot away from me now. In a hushed voice he says, "I know I'm the last person you want to listen to, but I can't stand by and watch you marry that abusive, controlling monster. If he so much as touches you-" He doesn't even finish his sentence. Instead he clenches his fists and takes in a deep breath to clear the thought away.

"Alyn, what choice do I have? If I don't marry him, he'll surely attack Wysteria. We can't afford a war. Our numbers are thin as it is. I can't guarantee Stein will aid us or not. We can't take any chances."

"I know that," Alyn says. "I know that," he repeats. He stands there quietly, staring at the ground. Part of me urges me to reach out to him, to grab his hand. They're white as paper, his fists tight.

"Alyn," I whisper. Before anything else is said, he leans over and grabs me, pulling me to him in a tight embrace. Our lips are touching and I feel my head spinning. I force him away. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't let me go. "Not a second goes by without me thinking about you. Seeing the look on your face today, it made me realize I made a huge mistake in letting you go."

I stood there confused. "I am not having this discussion with you. I'm getting married tomorrow. You can't just decide last minute to change your mind. Not now. Please don't make this harder for me."

"I'm not letting you go," he says leaning closer to me.

I open my mouth to retort but he silences it with a kiss. His hold on me tightens. I feel my breath rush out of me. "I'm sorry," he mouths between kisses. "I'm being selfish."

I couldn't get myself to pull away. I let him consume me. To take away the fears and worry I had bundled up inside of me. I let myself get swept into his embrace.

"I love you so much, Cyra," he sighs. "I missed your laugh and your smile. I missed bailing you out of trouble. I thought about my position as captain and everything I worked for; it meant nothing to me without you."

I wanted to hear those words so badly. "Why now?" I breath. Everything was so complicated. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. I leaned my head against his chest and gripped his uniform. "Why are you so stupid, Alyn?"

"Because I'm human," he murmurs, cupping my face in his hand. He kisses me once more before one of the guards calls that it's getting dark and we need to return to our rooms.

I can feel my lips are swelling from our flurry of kisses. I must look like a hot mess with my smeared make up and red face and lips. I step back but he keeps a strong grip on my hand. "I've already talked to Giles. He's fine backing out. He's actually prepared a plan just in case. You won't be doing this alone. I'll be there beside you. I promise I won't leave again."

My heart aches to hear those words, wishing with every part of my being he means every syllable. I feel the tears coming back and I quickly try to wipe them away before he sees but instead he removes my hand and kisses my tear stained cheeks. "We'll fight this together."


	32. Chapter 32

We had left the garden to find return to the castle and find Giles. According to Alyn, he was told to find me in order to decline the king and leave with Giles to a safe haven in Stein in case the king didn't like my refusal. Everyone seemed to believe that was going to be the case. My nerves skyrocket as Alyn, Albert, and King Byron join me as we request an audience with the king.

We wait, my nerves never ceasing as minutes pass. Finally, we're ushered into the room where we first met the king, and I find him perched up on his throne. This time around, he doesn't seem as relaxed.

"This better be worth my time. I hate being interrupted," he says impatiently. "Out with it."

"I decline your offer for marriage, but if there's another way for peace-" Before I can finish a disturbing laugh comes from the throne.

"You think you can waltz in here and decline my offer and STILL expect peace? You're much more stupid that I thought."

Alyn's hand immediately goes to his sword as guards step away from their posts. One approaches me and Alyn holds out his sword. Albert takes up the back dong the same with King Byron.

"Take one more step closer and I'll make you suffer," Alyn growls at one of the guards.

"You think I don't know what goes on in my own castle, you stupid knight. I saw you two in the garden. You dare touch something of mine and defile it like its yours to do so? I do not like to share my things with others," the king snarls from his throne. My body begins to tremble. I'm going to die. We're ALL going to die.

"Drop your sword and she'll be spared," the king orders. Alyn remains close to me, and I can see him thinking about it. "If not I'll kill both of you."

"I'd like to see you try," Alyn barks back.

"Alyn," I whisper through quivering lips.

He doesn't reply, he only glances around the room before lowering his sword. Before any word can be spoken, one of the guards grabs me and pulls me away. I cry out to Alyn who turns to reach for me without knowing a guard has come up behind him and I only watch as a sword slices straight through Alyn's chest. Blood splatters all over the marble floor and the room grows silent. Like everything is beneath water.

"Pathetic," the king spits from his dais.

I stand there, motionless as I watch the guard remove his sword from Alyn's chest, leaving Alyn to collapse to the floor with a wet thud. Blood pools beneath him.

Someone screams. I think it's me but I'm not sure. All I can see is Alyn's slumped form upon the white marble. I struggle against the guard who finally releases me and I dash straight for Alyn.

"You're going to be okay," I say through tears. "You promised we'd leave here together. You promised."

He doesn't speak. His eyelids flutter and I know he's trying to remain conscious but blood oozes from his wound and I can feel it seeping into the fabrics of my dress. "You can't leave me, Alyn." His hand barely rises and I quickly reach out and grab it, holding it tight.

"General, dispose of that garbage," the king orders. A guard approaches but I scream for him to go away.

"You're not taking him away from me," I yell. "I'm not leaving him in the hands of you monsters!"

"You're such a noisy girl," the king calls from his throne. "Perhaps I'll forgive you if you gets on your knees and beg."

"I"ll never beg for someone like you!" Anger flares through me. I feel my hand burning and I look down to see the ring glowing.

"Have it your way. Kill them all. I'm tired of this. Have the maids clean up the mess when you're done." He rises from his throne and begins to leave. His men draw their swords and begin to descend upon us. I grip Alyn tighter. I wince as the pain from the ring continues to grow, feeling as though molter, hot metal was wrapped around my finger.

One of the guards lifts his sword, ready to slice me in half when I hold up my hand and feel a burst of energy flash. I open my eyes to see the man turned to a stone like material and one by one he begins to crack and turn to dust. A few of the guards are astonished by what happened that I take advantage of the situation and try to get Alyn to his feet. There's blood everywhere and my heels start to slip.

Another set of arms reaches down and I find Albert lifting Alyn into his arms. "I'm on your side," he says as he rushes for the door. Guards block it along with the king.

"Where did you get that power?" He asks then he notices my ring, burning bright on my finger. "You... how did you get that?"

Without answering, I lift up my hand and aim it at the guards blocking the way. Many of them decide to move while some turn into piles of dust. Exhaustion takes over me. The ring must use some of my energy in order to work. At this rate, I won't make it out of here if I keep using it. Albert leaves the room first and we meet up with a few Stein soldiers and King Byron.

"The moment the guard drew his sword I knew we were all betrayed," he says. "Quickly to the carriages. We need to leave. Now!"

I follow Albert to the carriages and hear men fighting behind us. It seems some of the guards are still after us and Stein men are holding them off. We reach a carriage Giles is beside and he gestures for all of us to hurry up. When he sees Alyn, he turns pale. "What happened in there?"

I don't bother answering. I climb into the carriage and help Albert place Alyn onto the seat gently. I rip parts of my dress into long strips and start to tie around the wound. Blood continues to seep through. Tears start to blur my vision. "Don't die. You can't die, Alyn."

I watch as his chest barely rises. Blood is already slipping down his chin. I wipe it away, telling myself we can help him. He'll be fine. We can save him.

Giles climbs in across from me, his expression grim. The carriage jerks forward and I pray we get there our destination quickly.

The use of the ring must have used more of my energy than I had thought. I wake up only to find it to be the middle of the night. Our carriage is parked and I wake to find myself alone. I frantically look for Alyn but he's missing. Some part of me hopes he woke up and is with the others. Only, when I step out and find his body lain across a white sheet on the grassy floor of the forest, my heart drops.

Giles and a few others gather around him. Stein's men a few feet away to give respectful distance. "He's okay, right?" I say as I slowly approach.

Giles doesn't answer me. He won't even look at me. I get closer to see Alyn's armor is removed and all that's left is his white undershirt that is now stained a deep red around the wound. I drop to my knees beside his body. "Wake up," I croak. "Wake up, Alyn."

I lean over and shake his body. "Wake up!" I start to sob. "Wake up!"

"Cyra," A hand grabs me, urging me to stop but I ignore it. "Cyra, he's gone."

The words hit me and I just stare at him. "He's gone." Giles repeats.

Without a word he rises from beside me and whispers orders to one of the men nearby. Albert comes over and places a hand over his heart. "I always heard stories about how he was one of the most renowned swordsman and knight in all the country. I will tell everyone he gave his life as a hero."

He closes his eyes as though saying a quiet prayer then rises. Before he walks away, he places a hand on my shoulder. "This morning, when I had found you in the hall. He had pulled me aside and asked that I protect you. I will fulfill that promise for him."

The warmth of his touch leaves as he does, and all I can do is stare at Alyn. I feel my finger start to burn and I hear feint whispers. Multiple voices start to fill my head. I must be losing my mind from all the shock. I wipe my tears as I stare at the ring. A pure white glow pulses from the crystal. Instinctively I place it over Alyn's wound. The whispers increase and the pain in my hand intensifies. Without thinking, I start to scream as the pain is unbearable. I hear people approach me, asking what's going on when a burst of light escapes the ring and enters Alyn's wound. I can only watch quietly as his wound mends together before my eyes. Closing and leaving a light pink scar in its place. The people behind me begin to whisper, unsure of what they've just seen.

Someone curses in the back.

I watch silently as Alyn's chest heaves and he releases a deep cough followed by a few more.

My jaw opens and I can't find anything to say. His eyes flutter open and he looks around hazily before finding me. I release strange sound as he smiles. His hand rises and I instantly grab it. "Alyn," I whisper.

He continues to smile and I cling to his hand. His fingers brush the tears from my cheeks but I let them continue to flow just so I can feel his hands move. Reminding me he is alive now. Alive.


	33. Chapter 33

Hours passed in the carriage and I forced myself to stay awake, watching him breathe. Making sure his chest rose and fell. When we had finally reached the estate in Stein, I was exhausted. King Byron had ridden on ahead to his castle, leaving us in the hands of his trusted servants. Alyn was still asleep when I watched them gently carry him from the carriage into the estate. I followed behind them but a hand on my arm startles me and I twist around to find Giles watching me with concern.

"He's in good hands now. You should go rest. You haven't slept at all."

"I will once I know he'll be fine," I argue and start to walk away.

"Princess," Giles says.

I pause and glance over my shoulder to find him gazing at the doors Alyn's sleeping form was taken through. "I'm sorry."

I blink at him.

He opens his mouth as though he wants to say more but instead he closes his lips tightly. Instead he says, "I need to write some letters. If you need me, I'll be in the office."

He steps down the hall, past me, and continues around the corner until his form is gone. My mind wonders what he wanted to say but I shake it away and enter through the doors. One of the medical examiners notices me and approaches.

"I've never seem anything like it," he said quietly. "But his wound is closed and I believe any bleeding has ceased. He needs to rest but he's going to be just fine."

Tears filled my eyes at the news. The examiner and his helpers leave the room, allowing me time alone with Alyn. I approach the bed, the wooded floor creaking beneath me.

I take a seat at the edge of the bed. I gently grab Alyn's hand, feeling the warmth of his body. I couldn't believe he was still here. I watched him die yet he's still here.

I lift his hand up and kiss it, letting the tears escape. Gentle fingers brush them away and I look up to find Alyn quietly watching me. I gasp, "You're awake?"

His eyes stay fixed on me as he remains quiet. His hand moves from mine and lowers, patting the bed beside him. I slowly crawl over and lay beside him. His arm wraps around me and I tuck my head against his chest, hearing the sure beating of his heart. Such a sweet sound.

"I was so scared," I whisper. "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm here now," he says hoarsely. "I'm not going anywhere."

I nod quietly, wiping the tears that stained my cheeks. "I love you."

I feel his grip tighten around my waist and his chin rest on my head. "I love you too," he replies quietly. "I wish I wasn't so weak. I want to kiss you."

A smile plays on my lips. I adjust myself to look at him. He looks tired and his eyes hazy like he was still fighting sleep. I lean over him and let our lips brush gently.

"That works," he says softly. His eyelids close and his breathing turns into a steady rhythm. I cuddle back up to him and listen to his steady heartbeat, forever savoring that sound.

Alyn managed to sleep the rest of the night. I dozed in and out, waking up to the horrible nightmare of his death. Seeing that sword slice through his chest, over an over. I frantically checked on him each time, exhaustion tugging at me.

A knock at the door makes me jump and I quickly get to my feet as Giles steps inside. He remains at the door, his eyes observing Alyn's unconscious form. "May I have a word with you, Cyra?"

My nerves ease and I nod. I take one more look at Alyn before stepping out into the hall. Giles leads me down the hall into a study and closes the door quietly. "I know you've been through a lot in the past few days, but we need to address what happened."

My fingers found the ring and fiddled with it as the nerves came back. "It's hard to explain, but when I held him I kept wishing he'd be alive and I was filled with a warmth. It told me to place my hand over his wound and all would be as I wished."

After I said this, I held out my hand and showed him the ring. His eyes widened as he said, "Where did you get that?"

"The king gave it to me before he passed away," I said quietly. "I'm not sure how but I think it has some magical ability. It's how I saved Alyn."

"If the rumors are true..." he mumbled and scratched his chin. "There's a story passed down through the generations about a magical lily that is able to grant wishes. A myth really, but I guess it wasn't a real flower but a ring. To think we had it this whole time. But why had he kept it a secret all this time and not use it for himself?"

"I'm not sure," I muttered. My fingers habitually reach for the ring, the crystal surface smooth beneath my fingertips. "I don't know why he entrusted it to me, but I'm glad he did."

Giles is quiet for a moment. Then he says, "No matter the reason, we know what it does and that's something we need to keep safe. I've sent a letter to the castle this morning to let the others know where we are. I plan to leave once I receive a response. However, you and Alyn will remain here where it's safe. Alyn needs to recover from his injury before he even considers working on battle plans. I expect you to help in that aspect."

"Of course," I say quickly. Alyn was always getting hurt or in trouble at my expense and it was time I protected him for once. "I'll do everything I can."

"That's it for now. I'll let you know about the plans before I leave. You should rest as well."

I nod before excusing myself and heading back to the bedroom. I quietly open the door to find the bed empty. I rush over in panic until I hear his voice a few feet away. I turn quickly to find Alyn standing in the doorway of the balcony.

"You should be resting," I say.

"I know," he says but he glances out at the vast ocean miles from the estate. "That's all I've been doing."

I approach him cautiously, eyeing him over to make sure everything is fine.

A smile appears on his lips. "I'm alright. You needn't worry anymore."

"You died, Alyn. You can't blame me for worrying."

His smile fades and his hand rests over the closed wound. "How?"

I lift up my hand and show him the ring. "I'm not sure, but somehow I was able to bring you back with this."

He gazes at the ring before reaching for it and running a thumb over the crystal. "I remember hearing your voice. Calling for me. It was dark and foggy. A light shown in the darkness and I saw someone. I don't know who it was but they told me to follow the voice. The light grew and it enveloped me. Next thing I knew, I was touching your face."

His fingers brush my jaw and I lean into his touch. "You saved me," he whispers, lifting my lips to his softly. I press myself against him, deepening the kiss. Feeling him fully, a reminder that he's here. He's alive.

He winces as my hands rest on his chest. "I-I'm sorry," I say stepping back. I hadn't thought the area would still be tender.

"No," he says and pulls me closer. He holds me in his arms and rests his chin in the crook of my neck. We stand there quietly for minutes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he whispers.

"All that matters is you're here now," I reply and look into his eyes.

"It's amazing," he says lowering his arms and reaches for my hand instead, leading me to the balcony to see the afternoon sun dancing over the ocean's waves. "To think I'm still alive."

"I'm still unsure of it myself but I have the ring to thank for all of this. Without it, you would be-," I say and as the words come out slowly, so do the tears. I can't finish the sentence.

He turns to me, sadness in his eyes. "If it meant protecting you, I'd give up my life again. You know that don't you?"

"I hope you never do that again," I say loudly. "I'd never forgive you."

He leans over and wipes the tears from my cheeks and rests his forehead against mine. "I know."

Alyn's energy was minimum and I made sure he spent most of his time in bed resting as Giles ordered. Although agitated by his solitary stay, he obliged without argument. His wound had shown no changes aside the pink scar but the physical exhaustion and pain remained. A couple days passed and Giles had been communicating with the castle. Thankfully, Protea hadn't made a move yet so he remained with us. But I couldn't help but feel at an unease at the silence of our northern enemy.

As the sun began to set, I figured it was safe to take Alyn out for a short walk outside the estate. I knew he was growing anxious to get out of the bedroom. We step out onto the sandy beach and break for the water. I remove my shoes and lift my dress as I dip my feet into the cold water. A shiver flows through me and I back away. "It's freezing!"

"What did you expect? Its nearly winter."

I turn to him with narrowed eyes at his remark but he only smiles at me. Suddenly, a cool breeze rushes past and I shiver once again. "I'm starting to regret coming out here tonight."

"Then come over here," Alyn says and reaches out for me. I allow him to pull me close as he wraps his arms around me from behind and we both gaze out at the dyed water as the sun slowly begins it's descent below the horizon.

We stand there quietly watching for a while before Alyn starts to speak. "I've been thinking," he says then coughs. "About us, I mean. We both have duties to uphold within the castle and our time together was unexpected, but I don't regret anything I've done with you or the choices I've made. I may not always say the right things and I can be selfish at times. Being with you means giving up my title as Captain of the Guard, but it's something I'm willing to do if it means spending my life with you."

My heart paused in my chest and my stomach filled with small flutters. "Alyn, are you-?"

"I want to marry you, Cyra. That is, if you'll marry me."

I turn to look at him and see his eyes are gentle and every word he said had truth behind it. My cheeks burned as my lips spread into a wide smile. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. "Of course I do."

He pulled me in for another intimate kiss reaching for my hand and resting it against his chest. I could feel the frantic fluttering of his heart beneath it. "You have no idea how nervous I was asking that."

"I'm sure it won't be the last," I mutter before cupping his face and kissing him just as the sun set on that beach.


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't believe we're doing this. Giles will have a fit," I say quietly. Alyn's fingers intertwine with mine as we gazed into each others eyes before the priest. We had heard of a small town at least a couple miles from the estate and rode out the morning after our engagement. I knew we were rushing things but I was in ecstasy and none of it mattered anymore. Today I was going to be his and he would be mine. Forever.

The priest opens his book and begins reading. "We come together to celebrate the joining of these two souls," he began. I focused on Alyn's crimson eyes as they sparkled beneath the bangs of his brown hair. I watched as his lips parted to say the words "I do".

"Do you, Cyra Valik take Alyn Crawford as your husband and devoted lifetime partner as long as you live?"

"I do," I say, my smile never wavering.

"Then I pronounce you both Mr and Mrs Crawford. You can kiss now," the Priest says and excuses himself.

Alyn's grip on my hands tightens as though everything finally came together. We were married. He was my husband and I was his wife. He pulls me in as his lips find mine and gently brush together before deepening into something more intimate.

"I love you," I breath as our lips part for a moment.

"I love you too," he says smiling into his next kiss. "Mrs Crawford."

We had returned to the estate to consummate our marriage. The feeling of Alyn's fingers gliding down my skin and the feel of his muscled body beneath mine was different than the times before. Perhaps it was because he was now making love to me as my husband. Something about it felt more intense.

I sat in a wooden tub, watching as steam rose around me as the warm water caressed my skin. It felt nice to take a truly relaxing bath after all that had happened the past week. I hadn't had time to do a proper cleansing. The sound of the fireplace crackling in the room next door was soothing. I sank deeper into the bath, lifting my hand to catch a rose petal that gave off a sweet smell.

A hand rose up and wrapped around mine, calloused fingers dancing over the petal. A soft sigh warmed my neck and I leaned back as Alyn's chin rested on my shoulder. The feeling of us sharing our first bath together was beyond explanation. Let alone our first as a married couple as well. The idea filled me with bliss.

"Did you ever imagine all of this?" I asked quietly. His hand lowered from mine as he wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me closer to him.

"Being married or sharing a bath together?"

"Both," I say, turning my body slightly in the water to look at him face to face. His hair clung to his face due to the moisture from the steam but his face was just as handsome as ever. Some stubble had begun to grow along his jaw and I couldn't help but run my thumb over the dark texture.

"No, but I'm thankful for both," he answered with a soft smile. One of his hands slid from around my waist and brushed the side of my hip and down my thigh to rest just behind and pulls my leg over his, entangling us together. "No matter how many times I repeat it, it all feels unreal. I'll never grow tired of calling you my wife."

My heart fluttered at his words and the way his lips pronounced the words. I leaned in and kissed those very lips. I felt them part into a smile followed by a huff of air in satisfaction. He pulls me closer, his fingers gripping my thigh firmly.

I knew where we were headed and let him guide me over him, our bodies never ceasing to touch. My body was heated by the water around us and the touch of Alyn's fingers against my skin. He lifts me up to give full access to my neck as his lips left trails of molten warmth. My hands reached into his damp hair and pulled it back, exposing his forehead. I release a hiss of pleasure as he bites down just above my collarbone. He knew it was my most sensitive spot and he loved exposing it.

"You're such a tease," I sighed as his tongue glided over the mark he left.

"I'm only claiming what's mine," he says with a smirk as he lowers me and runs a finger over my lips as I pretend to pout at him. "Just as I have all day with you."

The territorial look in his eyes shook my very core. "Good to know you've recovered from your injury," I breathed as I rubbed myself against the firmness that was now evident beneath my thighs. "It's given you quite the amount of stamina." He smirks at me as he leans in to bite my lip and grips my thighs once again. He grinds his length against me under the water, letting me know he's going to take his time with me.

The water sloshed about the tub as our bodies rocked against each other. I was grateful the sound of the fire muffled the sounds that escaped from our mouths. He kisses me softly before rising from the tub and reaches for a towel on a nearby stool and wiped at his face. I took it upon myself to admire his build. He stood there, glistening in the light of the candles and setting sunlight, as water dripped from his skin. My core tightened at the view of my husband's naked body. Sensing my admiration, he lowers the towel and wraps it around his waist. I cover my frown by resting my face against my arm on the side of the tub.

"There's more where that came from later," he says before padding into the next room for his clothes. I lower myself into the tub, realizing most of the water either evaporated or splashed out, and rise to get dressed myself. I reach for my towel just as a knock comes at our door. I quickly wrap the towel around me and peek around the corner.

Alyn was thankfully dressed in a white shirt and navy pants as he opened the door. Giles steps in and says he's departing for the castle. Alyn asks if there's news of Protea. Giles sighs and hands Alyn a piece of paper. Alyn skims over the letter. "I'm going with you."

"No," Giles says. "After what happened, I'm not letting you fight until you're fully recovered."

"I'm fine. My men need me, Giles. I need to be there to lead them."

"Your men saw you die on the floor of that castle, Alyn. As much as they respect your leadership, they understand you need your rest."

"They should know by now how stubborn I am. Even dying, I'd still fight beside them."

"It's still a no, Alyn. You're staying here for the time being. That's an order," Giles said sternly. "Protect Cyra at all costs and neither of you are to leave this estate until I say so. Understood?"

Alyn is quiet and I know he wants to interject but he nods anyways. "Fine."

Giles leaves the room without another word and I step out from behind the corner. I pat over to Alyn and reach for the letter. It was Leo's handwriting. There was rumors of Protea moving south for our border.

"Do you think they'll attack?" I asked quietly.

"Who knows. After what happened, I'm sure they will. We declined the king, defying him by leaving. Not just anyone can do that. That's enough motive for anyone for a fight."

My hands shake as I lift the letter up and continue reading. Leo then mentions me and is glad to hear I'm safe and sound. Alyn's name is mentioned and I force my eyes to tear away. Leo had written a letter for Alyn. I couldn't dare pry. "Did you read all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a letter here from your brother."

Alyn looks at me. "What does it say?"

"You didn't read it?"

"Knowing my brother it's probably rubbish."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

He chuckles while pulling on a jacket. "I think you're the one who is curious."

"It's not my place to read this."

"You're my wife now. Anything about me is for your eyes too."

"I know but I think it's important you read it."

Alyn reaches for the letter and begins to review it's remaining contents. His face is unreadable but I can see a soft smile teasing at his lips. "Dammit, Leo."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing. I mean, you can read it if you want, but you know how my brother is."

He hands me the paper and I eagerly read the contents.

 _My dearest little brother,_

 _I'm glad to hear you've recovered but I'm a little saddened that you have stolen the heart of our dear princess. I should say it's about time you found interest in someone other than yourself but I honestly wish I was the one warming the bed of the princess at night. I hope you've been keeping her satisfied. If not, she's more than welcome to come stay with me._

 _Best regards,_

 _Leo_

My cheeks burned.

"I told you," Alyn says as he grabs the letter and tosses it into the fire.

"I could never do that," I blurted as the paper burst into flames.

Alyn laughs beside me as he plops onto the bed. "I know you wouldn't but hearing you say it out loud makes me feel better. Especially seeing as you're still wet and wrapped in a towel right now."

"I haven't had a chance to get dressed yet," I argue.

"I didn't' say I was complaining," he muses.

I shoot him a dirty look causing him to laugh again. He winces and clutches his chest only to make him laugh more. "Dammit, woman."

"You deserve it," I say before tossing my towel at him and begin digging into the dresser for a pair of pants and tunic.

"Now who's the tease?" he says with a sigh. I hear the mattress creak as he rises. "I need some air."

I lift myself up, gripping a violet tunic, and face him. "Right now?"

"Yes. Hurry up and get dressed. You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked as my shoes crunched the sand beneath them. The sun had set and the moon was bright in the sky. A few clouds floated beside it, casting a haze over the light. Distracted by the view, I nearly trip over a group of rocks.

"Be careful. Here, hold onto me," he orders and grabs my arm. He helps me over the rocks and I stumble into him. My hands rest on his chest and I feel a vibration as he chuckles. "You're always so clumsy."

"I am not," I argue and playfully pat his chest. "How much farther is it?"

"Not far," he says. He continues to guide me farther along the beach, helping me over the rocks and gaps of water. Finally, we reach a small opening beneath a large rock. The water must have eroded most of the bottom. Reflections of the moonlight dance along the wall and ceiling of the small, open cave and it took my breath away.

"I found this the other day," he says and leads me inside. He pulls out matches and lights a lantern and a few candles. "Originally I wanted to bring you here when I was going to propose."

My eyes scan the beauty of the cave before resting on the most beautiful thing here. Alyn waits for me as I step closer, his hands closing around mine.

"I've been meaning to give you something," he says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. "This belonged to my mother, before she passed. It's been passed through my family for generations. I feel it's best it belongs on you."

My body filled with emotions as he opened the box to show a silver ring encrusted with a small cut ruby. He lifts the ring from it's container and slides it onto my left hand. "It's gorgeous, Alyn. How did you get this?"

"When we visited my old home, I found it locked away in my father's study. Along with his ring. It's sad knowing he had them kept safe despite all that happened. But I knew I had found someone to give it to."

Tears started to blur my vision and I couldn't find any words to say. I was happy.

He pulls a matching ring from another part of the box and hands it to me. "I know I should've brought them this morning but I wanted to do this in private."

I take the ring and he offers me his hand. I slide the ring onto his finger and he clenches them into a fist when I'm done.

"I'll admit, I never thought I'd be the one to wear this ring. It's almost like I can feel my parents watching us. I only hope they're smiling."

"I'm sure they are. I'm sure they're proud of the man you've become and all that you'd done for the kingdom. And for me."

He smiles and grabs my hand left hand with his, intersecting our fingers, our rings connecting. "I promise I will be the best husband to you. I love you, Cyra."

"I know you will, Alyn. I love you too."


End file.
